GATE: Thus The North American Union Fought There
by RoBlu321
Summary: The Empire believed there was no nation that could defeat them. Unfortunately when the Gate appears once again, it brings from the other side not only a single powerful enemy but three. This happens in the future of a different timeline where Mexico, USA and Canada have formed... The North American Union.
1. Chapter 1

****Year 204X****

 **The North American Union is a politic and economic union of 3 sovereign countries in North America, the concept had been discussed and proposed in academic, business and political circles for decades in the past, taking as an example the European Union, it was until July 1st, 2032 when the Treaty on North American union was signed, since that day, many changes began to happen, first, the peso, the dollar, and the Canadian dollar were replaced by the amero as the new currency, and a new superhighway to connect the road systems of the three state members was being built, everything seemed to go better, but the people from Mexico, Canada and USA didn't know something was about to happen that was gonna change, even more, the history of les three amigos.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Gate**

The first time, it was actually unbelievable the news around the whole world reported it, this kind of news were the ones that used to be showed on internet, in sensationalist or conspiracy websites, not on international TV.

 _Strange temple appeared from nowhere in Mexico City at the middle of the street._

The only idea was crazy, how it even happened in the first place? did it really appear from nowhere?

Once everybody in the world knew it wasn't a joke or anything, many people came with many theories to explain it, saying some of the remaining corruption in the zone allowed to create that illicit building, however, it seemed to be temple from roman age which had no purpose, and it would have been impossible to build something like that on the road without nobody noticing it.

But none expected what the scientists said after studying the temple, it had the ability to alter the space-time around, the distort had similar characteristics that were predicted for black holes domesticated with antigravity, the temple was something like a wormhole, a portal.

It only increased the interest about the temple, the Nasa decided to send through the portal a replica of one of the robots they had on Mars, fortunately, the radio waves were able to cross the wormhole, allowing to continue controlling the robot inside, during 10 minutes the rover only saw darkness, but they knew it still was working since they were still able to detect it and send to it orders, even the lights the rover had been useless to allow see anything, it seemed to be a hallway, however, the rover couldn't move to right or left too much or it collided with.. an invisible wall?.

But at the end of the tunnel, there was light... literally, and once the rover reached the other side, the dream of every astronomer was found... apparently, the portal was a link between the Earth and another planet that was very similar to the Earth itself, the rover was on a hill, the photos showed a place filled with grass, an orange sky due a to a sunset, white clouds.. and after an analysis, it was determined that the air had a pretty similar composition, even the gravity and atmospheric pressure were almost equal.

Gigantic amounts of money were added to the budget to investigate the place that was known as the Special Region or the Second Earth, even the temple itself became into a tourist destination, but the governments of Canada, EUA and Mexico were more interested in the fact that the new world contained a lot of new natural sources... obviously.

This, however, caused a few political confrontations since nobody was sure in the beginning if they should consider the Special Region as a new part of Mexico, but in the end, they concluded that only the portal itself was Mexico's property. The world beyond the gate was not in Mexican territory and they hadn't summoned the wormhole, the Special Region was no man's land, but to avoid conflicts, the three nations began to update the NAFTA.

While that happened, the rover detected at the distance something very concerning.. and insane amount of.. soldiers?, yeah, Nasa's workers watched in horror how an army marched in direction towards the portal.

Fortunately, unlike all those movies where the aliens have superior technology, the case was the opposite, the zoom of the camera took photos of soldiers holding swords, lances, axes and using armors like roman ones, riding horses.

Even most of them looked human alike, of course, there were some beasts, but they were more like fantasy creatures, there were some tiny dragons.

Did they summon the gate? or they didn't but they knew what it was and they wanted to do the same thing the governments wanted?

But they weren't stupid, even if their weapons were primitive and obsolete compared to what modern armies had, if they crossed the gate, nothing good might happen.

* * *

 **All right, I wanted to write this since a few weeks, since I watched the anime and read the manga, I fell in love with the concept, I know the original story is not perfect, the author has a little of nationalism feeling and the story has much anti-American propaganda (not forgetting the rest of the countries that are showed as evil of course), the fanservice that I'm gonna eliminate here (especially that thing about Rory having orgasms when people die... seriously... fuck that shit), but I just loved the scenes and the concept.**

 **For those who haven't read one of my stories before, I like to write realistic stories, by that I mean I'm gonna fix some plot errors the anime has, for example, in the anime, the gate opens and almost instantly the Empire's army appears... it only would be logical if they were the ones who summoned the gate, but time later we discover the gate appears by a god's will or something like that, so how did they know when the gate was about to appear again to prepare the army?... you see?.**

 **While normally I would have released a complete chapter, first I wanted to know if people like the concept. I actually have the first two chapters already written in my notebook, I just have to translate it here into English. So... well, if you want to continue reading this... support me, please.**

 **Unfortunately, I actually don't speak French, so when people speak that language here, it will be English in black, and the Empire's language is gonna be Spanish in black, Como esto (like this), of course, the translation is gonna be written.**

 **Anyway, as I always ask because I don't speak English as my first language... is there a grammar error?... or a word that should be changed to make it more readable?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern vs Medieval**

Knowing it was necessary to report what they saw, Nasa's workers gave the alert to the president United States Of America, immediately he called the president of United Mexican States to explain him the very strange and concerning situation, and of course, it was, primitive or not, at least 21 thousand of soldiers were marching towards Mexico City, towards a temple, the same temple that was a tourist center where not only people from les three amigos came but also from many other countries.

Due that, the Mexican army took action, the first one, to evacuate a perimeter of 3 kilometers around the gate, and the second one was simple, surround the gate with like 8000 soldiers, they had two goals, to protect Mexico City and its people in case the aliens were hostile and, if they were, do not allow people from other countries to die, giving an excuse to those countries to have the right to travel to the Special Region.

While the alien army had over 20 thousand soldiers, the generals and the president knew it wasn't necessary to have many soldiers due to the technological difference, even each of the 8000 soldiers would only need to kill two enemies to destroy completely that medieval army.

The lieutenant Manuel Hernández still had troubles to believe that a fantasy force might appear from that temple, but he was there anyway, preparing his FX-05 assault rifle to shoot at every being that dared to come out from the wormhole.. they gave him old armament in order to make the happening as cheap as possible... and well, it wasn't like they had to use their best weapons against that kind of enemy.

"Uh, señor, ¿en verdad vamos a pelear contra un ejército medieval?.. yo todavía no me lo creo (Um, sir, are we seriously gonna fight a medieval army?... I still can believe it.)" Manuel, scratching his hair, asked to the colonel Raúl Rodríguez, who looked at the temple showing almost no emotion.

"No puedo dar la orden de atacar a menos que ellos nos ataquen primero, todavía no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones, podrían ser seres pacíficos, además, atacarlos sin razón dañaría nuestra imagen a nivel internacional (I cannot give the order to attack unless they attack us first, we still don't know their intentions, they may be pacific beings, also, attacking them without a real reason would affect the opinions other countries have about us)."

"No es como que tengan una imagen muy buena de nosotros de todas maneras (It is not like they have a very good opinion about anyway)" Manuel said, then he shruggled, "Pero.. ¿cómo se supone que probaremos que ellos nos atacaron primero en el caso de que ocurra? (but.. how will we prove they did wrong first?)."

"El robot aquel que enviaron al otro lado vale millones, no se arriesgarían a perderlo tan fácilmente, lo están haciendo regresar, él tomará vídeos y imágenes de todo. (That robot they sent to the other side is valued in millons of ameros, they wouldn't risk to lose it so easily, they are making it to return, it will take videos and photos to what is gonna happen here)."

Manuel narrowed and sighed in frustration "Lo malo es que por ser un robot de la Nasa, mucha gente dirá que todo es un montaje de Hollywood o cualquier otra pendejada (The bad thing is because of it's a robot of the Nasa, many people is gonna say all was just a montage made in Hollywood or any other bullshit)."

The colonel made a confirmation noise.

After a few times, the robot came out from the darkness gaining the honor to be the first and only rover to return to the Earth, it quickly moved and parked near the colonel Raúl.

Manuel looked at the robot feeling a little excited. "No me lo tome a mal señor, pero ver uno de estos es fascinante (Don't take me wrong sir, but being near one of these things is amazing)."

The colonel Raúl smiled and said. "A este punto, normalmente te ordenaría que te concentraras pero.. a mi también me gustan éstas cosas (In this moment, normally I would order you to stay focused.. but I like these things too)."

"Siempre y cuando no te están quitando tu trabajo (As long as they're not taking your job away from you)." Manuel joked.

* * *

The troops of the empire were having a little bad time when they crossing the gate, the dark and long corridor was fuel for the worst part of their imagination, their torches only allowed them to see their partners, but no the walls or anything else.

But that didn't matter, they were the elite division of the Empire, the best soldiers the emperor had, the best of the best, no matter what kind of barbarians or beast was in the other side of the gate, they were invincible, 600 years of history proved it.

Once the army crossed, they found themselves surrounded by weird green soldiers who looked at them paying the most attention they could.

The general of the Empire almost laughed when he saw his enemies didn't have shields or any kind of armors, some of them were even coward to hide themselves behind what looked like carts without horses, they didn't have a good battle formation... why they had an obsession with the green color? they didn't look like elves, there was some weird building too, some of them were really big, but it didn't matter, the siege weapons were enough to destroy them.

The enemy even didn't have any sword, lance or a job ax, only some ridiculous staffs, but what actually made him laugh was the fact there were women in their files, this was gonna be pretty easy... he even noticed how two of those green people waved a hello to him, were they so pathetic to do that?, maybe they deserved an opportunity to beg for mercy.

" **¡A partir de ahora éstas tierras le pertenecen su majestad el emperador Molt, y a quien no le guste lo mataré!** (Now this lands belongs to his highness the emperor Molt, the one who does not like that will get killed!)." yelled the general, raising the flag of the empire.

The green ones looked at each other in confusion.

" **Es probable que no hablen nuestro idioma señor** (it is possible they don't speak our language sir)." said one of his soldiers.

" **Una pena, no importa, ¡enséñenles a esos bárbaros quien manda!** (What a shame, no matter, show those barbarians who's the boss!)."

The colonel Raúl didn't need to transmit the order by radio to all his soldiers, at the moment those legionaries and beasts run towards them, they opened fire.

"¡Mueran hijos de la chingada! (Die you motherfuckers!)." yelled Manuel.

At the moment his soldiers began to run to annihilate those fools, a strong sound began to be heard, the enemy aimed their staffs and then, all his soldiers began to die quickly.

A big amount of holes appeared on their bodies, they yelled in pain and fell, they even never reached to stab at least one of those cowards.

"¡ **¿Qué clase de magia es ésta?!** (What kind of magic is this?!)," he yelled, his fury was stopped when he felt an incredible pain on the shoulder and other where his heart was, he fell from the horse and like his soldiers, he agonized until he stopped moving or yelling.

More and more medieval soldiers and monsters continued coming from the gate, but all they found only their deaths as the bullets continued killing them, making the whole floor around the gate a pool of blood.

It was ridiculous and ironic how this battle was actually pretty easy.. but it was easy for the enemies of the empire, it was like if they were fighting a simple manifestation of civilians instead of a real army.

It came the moment where the soldiers that hadn't been taken down began the retreat, colliding with the other soldiers that were still crossing, their path was blocked for like 10 seconds until, the soldiers that were trying to attack watched in horror how the ones who tried to escape died quickly with horror expressions on their faces, but finally, all the troops of the empire retreated.

Once the Mexicans were sure no more enemies were trying to get into their territory, there was silence for a few seconds, while many didn't want to see such amount of death, others made jokes about it.

"Parece que ya somos todos unos demócratas (it seems we're all democrats now)."

"Pensé que eramos mexicanos, no gringos (I thought we were Mexicans, not Americans)."

Manuel couldn't say he didn't want to laugh after he heard some of those jokes, but he knew the colonel would yell at him.

Raúl ordered to the soldiers to clean up the mess of the blood and move the bodies to be buried, he began to explain everything that happened using the radio to his superiors.

Manuel and other soldiers decided to take some swords or lances as a souvenir to take home.

"Mierda.. ¿alguién sabe que es ésta chingadera?.. (shit.. anybody here knows what is this thing?)." asked a soldier, pointing to one of the dead beasts.

"No sé wey.. (I don't know bro).. bueno, parece.. una mamada de esas de World of Warcraft o Game of Thrones. (well.. it looks like one of those shits from World Of Warcraft or Game Of Thrones)." responded Manuel.

"Quizá nos encontramos a Shrek aquí. (maybe we will find Shrek here)." joked the other soldier.

"Somebody once told the world is gonna roll me!." Manuel began to sing, both soldiers laughed a lot.

"Em... ¿entonces cuál era tu nombre?.. (So what's your name?)."

"David Isai, y tú? (and you?)."

"Manuel Hernández, un gusto (nice to meet you)."

"El gusto es mio (nice to meet you too)."

* * *

 **Oh, yeah, didn't I mention it?... I love black humor, my black humor may be as black as that corridor.**

 **And wow, 7 follows with only a prologue?... I'mma continue this for sure.**

 **There's gonna be three main characters, each one from the one of the three countries.**

 **Time to answer reviews.**

 **Guest1:**

 **Mmmmh.. what I read about that USN you said is that all the nations merged into a single one... that's not the case here, Mexico, USA, and Canada still are three separated nations, what they have merged is their economies using a single currency and a few other things, read more about what is the European Union and you'll understand better, also in GATE, the soldiers from our universe use old weapons since they don't need to use their best to win.**

 **Guest2:**

 **Yeah, I know, actually, I only know two stories that include Mexico (both in Spanish of course), but more chapters haven't been released.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conquesting Alnus**

The Mexican army continued picking up corps during two hours, they decided to separate the "human aliens" from the "beast aliens", of course, they didn't know exactly where they were gonna bury the medieval enemy, no one had a nationality and probably no cemetery would have enough space for such amount of dead people.

But when the colonel Raúl ordered them to regroup, they ignored the doubt for a while.

Manuel and David were standing in front of one of the military rows, the soldiers stayed silent as Raúl began to explain.

"Firmes... ya! (atten...tion!)."

The sound of many boots stomping filled the place for a second.

"Muy bien.. (right)." the colonel began to walk around while he spoke. "Ahora, es obvio que la cantidad de enemigos abatidos aquí no es ni cercana a ser una cuarta parte de los 22 mil que fueron reportados al presidente, por lo cual, de nuevo, es obvio que esto se trataba simplemente de una avanzadilla de reconocimiento... el resto del ahora enemigo se encuentra del otro lado del portal... y mientras que lo normal sería que ellos decidieran no volver a enfrentarse a nosotros después de lo que pasó, no podemos asegurar que ese será el caso, no podemos seguir manteniendo la zona evacuada, hay gente que vive aquí y comenzaríamos a afectar el comercio local.. por no mencionar que bloquearíamos el paso a los autos civiles, es por eso que, se nos ha dado autorización a cruzar la puerta, pues sería mejor llevar la lucha a su territorio que mantenerla en el nuestro. (Now, it is obvious that the amount of killed enemies here is not even close to the 22 thousand that were reported to the president, which means, again, that it is obvious this was only a reconnaissance group, the rest of the enemy must be in the other side of the portal.. while it would be logical that they decide to do not combat us anymore after what happened, we cannot say it is the case for sure, and we cannot continue having the place evacuated, there's people who live here and we would affect the local trade.. without mentioning we would block the path to civilian cars, due that, we are authorized to cross the gate, because it would be easier to bring the fight to their territory than keeping it in ours).

"En estos momentos, otros 2000 soldados vienen a apoyarnos, ellos traen vehículos de construcción y algunos más de transporte llenos de provisiones y parque, además de tanques, la orden es simple, cruzar, abatir al enemigo si este intenta atacarnos de nuevo, tomar control de la colina y empezar la construcción de una base, la cual se convertirá en la primera base mixta entre nuestro ejército y los ejercitos estado unidense y canadiense.. (In this moment, other 2000 soldiers are making their way to support us, they are bringing construction vehicles and more transport vehicles that contain more supplies and munition, tanks too, the order is simple, to cross the gate, kill the enemy if they try to attack us again, take control of the hill and begin the construction of a base, which is gonna be the first mix military base between our army and the American and Canadian armies..)."

"También dijeron que podíamos enterrar a los abatidos en aquella colina, así que pónganles en los transportes...bien.. adelante!. (They also said we can bury these people on that hill, so get those corps on the transports.. well.. move on!)."

* * *

In the meadows at the down part of the Alnus hill, the new general tried to decide what he should do, he still couldn't believe the humiliation suffered and the unilateral victory the "green men" got against what were maybe the most veteran soldiers in the whole imperial army.

The few ones who managed to return explained that those green men.. and women apparently were all mages, mages that may be the strongest mages ever existed, their staffs allowed them to generate holes in the bodies of their enemies, without needing to conjure, the mystery about how it was possible they could do that was almost solved when the healers showed two strange rocks inside the chest of an injured spearman, the problem was the fact other injured men had not rocks inside, the only explanation the general could find was that those staffs expulsed that rocks at a very high speed and due that, they went through more bodies until they were stopped.

All this caused discussions between the soldiers, those who were sons of nobles that had joined the expedition in order to get honor, glory and maybe a few slaves, demanded to try a bigger assault to annihilate those barbarians who dared to humiliate the empire like that, they even said they were going to capture the green women to make them their sex slaves and give the green men to the beasts as food.

Those who were from more simple families, sons of farmers, merchants, carpenters, etc. after seeing how the best soldiers were defeated like that didn't want to cross the gate.

The new general knew trying another assault would be pointless, the same thing would happen, but it wasn't like he could just order the retreat, the fact the enemy was, like he and his soldiers, in the other side there was an army, it couldn't be a coincidence, it was matter of time.

" **¡¿PREPARAR UNA EMBOSCADA?!** (TO PREPARE AN AMBUSH?!)." yelled the senator who had decided to watch the results of the campaigning by himself. " **Lo que deberíamos hacer es aplastar a esos bastardos!** (What we should do is to crush those bastards!)."

" **Señor senador, su ejercito también estaba del otro lado de la puerta, eso sólo puede significar una cosa, ellos también quieren cruzar la puerta, los tendremos aquí pronto** (Senator, their forces were in the other side of the gate too, it only means one thing, they also want to cross it, we will have them here soon)."

" **¡No podemos manchar el suelo de Alnus con sangre!, ¡es un lugar sagrado!** (We cannot stain the soil of Alnus with blood!, it's a sacred place!)."

That pointless arguing continued for a while, in the end, the general managed to convince the army to prepare the ambush, archers ready to generate an arrow rain, beasts in position to eliminate the remaining mages and finally, a legion of spearmen and swordmen to terminate them.

They were ready... or that's what they thought.

* * *

During the travel through the gate, Manuel and David were in the same transport, Manuel was the driver.

"No mames está bien pinche oscuro, no se ve nada afuera.. (Don't be fucking kidding.. it's very dark, I can't see anything out there )." Manuel said, looking through the window.

"¿Quieres que te traiga una mantita? (Want me to get you a blanket?)." said David sarcastically. "Ya sabes, esas cosas son campos de fuerza antidemonios y demás pendejadas (you know those things are force shields anti-demons and more bullshit)."

"No.. pero piensa wey, muchos aquí van viajando con cadáveres.. ¿necesito explicarte lo demás? (no.. but think bro, many of here are traveling with cadavers.. do I need to explan the rest?)." explained Manuel.

"Supongo que no... (I guess, no)" said David as he grimaced a little.

"Lo que sea.. muy bien chicos, ya tienen listas sus armas? vamos a matar en nombre del capitalismo y la globalización! (Whatever... do you have your weapons ready guys? we're gonna kill on behalf the capitalism and globalization!)."

David and the other two soldiers inside the humvee laughed.

"A huevo! (yeah)." "Simón (Of course)." "Claro que sí (By all means)."

The colonel Raúl was inside a tank instead, he also was complaining more about the fact the armored could only cross in two rows.

After a few more time, the tanks finally were in the Special Region, they continued advancing until a point where they wouldn't block the path and were placed in line.

While Raúl expected soldiers taking care of the gate, it was like the place was desert... that until many arrows collided with the tanks.. making no damage at all.

Raúl ordered to look for the archers, but what he found was an insane amount of beasts running towards the tanks, he ordered fire at will.

The rain of death generated by the tanks practically erased from the existence the most of the monsters.

* * *

Seeing the failure of the plan demoralized more to the imperial army, it seemed that the enemy had brought their own beasts, beasts able to breathe and spitfire and resist arrows, something they had only seen in a fire dragon, those ones used to hunt their food alone, but there, on Alnus, were many similar monsters working together.

When those green elephant dragons began to advance and resume the massacre, being followed by what was supposed to be the enemy's carts, the archers, spearmen, and swordsmen lost their will to fight and began to run like if they were simply bandits, taking their armors off as they only made them slower.

The general didn't hesitate and ordered the retreat, even while his soldiers were running, the enemy magic continued generating more casualties for a while, curiously, the senator left first.

Manuel stepped on the accelerator, many humvees, ultrav M11s, and other vehicles chased the enemy, all the soldiers were shooting, the medievals screamed running to save their lives, they... had found the true horror.

When the armored vehicles reached half the way down, the colonel ordered to stop right there and maintain the position, Manuel got out of the car and began to shoot too.

In the end, the imperial army lost half of their forces without causing a single enemy casualty.

10 thousand Mexican soldiers were now in the Special Region, and once they had secured the perimeter, they began to unload everything, they even placed their flag on the roof of the gate.

Their campaigning in the second Earth had begun.

* * *

 **Don't worry, there will be more fight in the next chapters.. and talking about the next chapters, I guess the Americans and Canadians are gonna appear in the next one.**

 **11 favorites.. thanks a lot guys.. and girls, if there are women reading this.**

 **Time to answer reviews.**

 **Mi idioma principal es el español, pues bien, técnicamente trataré de hacer las cosas un tanto diferente al canon, pero creo que sí mandaré a los 3 protagonistas en una misión de reconocimiento como en el anime.. y no, es que simplemente tenía estos capítulos ya escritos, actualizar diario sería difícil para mi, pues aparte tengo otra historia de Fire Emblem Heroes.**

 **(My mother tongue is Spanish, well, technically I will try to make the story a little different from the canon, but I think I will send the three main characters into a scouting mission just like in the anime.. and no, these chapters were released so fast because I already had them written, to release chapters every day would be very difficult to me, because I have another story about Fire Emblem Heroes).**

 **As I always ask, is there a grammar error there or something?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Allies Together**

Almost two weeks after the arrival of the Mexican army to Alnus, in the imperial capital the senate and the emperor Molt had had a meeting after the glorious army had returned defeated and only with the half of the 22 thousand soldiers they had sent to conquest through the gate.

Losing a 7% percent of the total troops of the empire maybe wouldn't be so alarming, that amount or even more had been lost in historical campaigns, but it never had happened in less than one day and in just two battles, part of that 7% were the veterans with more experience, those who were able to defeat at least 30 enemies, each one of them, and having an enemy from other world on the sacred soil of Alnus would make them lose something more, the support of Emroy the god of the darkness, war, violence, and insanity.

Once everybody was there, the new general of the defeated army was called to testify about what he saw.

Both explained that more than battles, those were massacres, the enemy didn't suffer any casualty. Those enemies, known as the green people, seemed to have had the same idea that they had, to conquest the other side of the gate, since their army was preparing to cross it when the imperial army arrived.

" **¿Cómo es posible que hayan sabido que era la puerta y dónde estaba?** (How it is possible they knew what the gate was and where it was?)." asked Molt. " **De acuerdo con los manuscritos antiguos, ésta sólo se abre en nuestro mundo y a un mundo distinto cada vez** (According to the ancient manuscripts, it only appears in our world and always to a different world each time)."

" **Los soldados que lograron volver desde el otro lado dijeron que la puerta estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una ciudad, probablemente ellos ya habían enviado exploradores a Arnus** (The soldiers who managed to return said that the gate was in middle of what it looked like a town, probably they had sent explorers to Alnus)." answered the general.

" **Ya veo, continua** (I see, continue)."

The general explained about the ambush the tried, but the first things came out from the portal weren't the green people.

" **¡¿Elefantes dragón de fuego?!** (fire dragon elephants?!)." yelled from the benches many senators, even Molt raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" **Así es.. eran de color verde también.. bueno, no estoy seguro de si definirlos como dragones de fuego, realmente no lucían como tal, podrían ser otra cosa, pero escupían una lluvia mortal que creaba explosiones** (That's right.. they were green too.. well, I'm not sure about define them as fire dragons, they didn't look as fire dragons, they may be different things, but they spit a death rain that created explosions).. **me costó creerlo, pero eran muchos y trabajaban en equipo, al parecer lograron domarlos y entrenarlos.. eliminaron a los orcos y ogros como si nada** (It was hard to believe, but they were many and worked together, it seems they managed to tame and train them.. they eliminated the orcs and ogres without much effort).

After that, the man talked about those fast green carts that moved by themselves, without horses, the green people used them to chase the imperial army until the half of the way to the down part of Alnus, during all the chase, they used their magic to cause more and more casualties, they could have killed them all if they wanted.

Once they were safe, the wyvern riders, the only ones that were almost safe, told him the enemy dared to place a giant flag over the gate, three vertical stripes, green, white and red, in that order, with the image of an eagle holding a snake in its mouth on a cactus in the center.

" **¿Entonces, en definitiva, todos ellos son magos?** (So, definitely, all them are mages?)." Asked the emperor.

" **Ninguno peleó cuerpo a cuerpo contra nosotros.. supongo que la respuesta es un sí** (No one fought hand-to-hand against us.. I suposse the the answer is yes)."

Mort rubbed his face. " **Que dilema** (What a dilemma)."

The senators had an argument about what they should do, what kind of tactic use against an enemy like that.

The emperor raised his hand to get the attention of all of them.

" **Es obvio que debemos detenerles antes de que conquisten nuestras ciudades, además de recuperar la colina de Arnus si no queremos perder el favor de Emroy, lo que harémos será enviar una fuerza mayor para someter a esos barbaros, un 25% debería ser suficiente para** **aplastarles** (It is obvious we must stop them before they conquest our towns, we also need to recover Alnus hill if we don't want to lose Emroy's support, what we're gonna do is send a force of greater size to submit those barbarians, a 25% of our army must be enough to crush them)."

" **Esos serían casi 40mil soldados.. pero el enemigo bien podría matar otro 7% o incluso 10% de nuestros soldados, si bien aún tendríamos un 83%, las perdidas siguen siendo muy altas.** (Those would be almost 40 thousand soldiers... but the enemy may kill another 7% or maybe 10% of our troops.. we still would have the 83% of them but the casualties would still be many)." the general said worried.

"¡ **Entonces enviemos a los soldados de nuestros reinos vasallos al frente!** (Then let's send vassals of our state to the frontal line!)." exclaimed one of the senators.

Molt rubbed his chin in contemplation. " **Eso puede funcionar, el ejercito aliado de Godu Rino Gwaban llegaría a los 80mil soldados, puede que incluso más, así nuestro ejercito estaría descansado y listo para atacar el otro mundo de nuevo** (It may work, the allied army of Godu Rino Gwaban would have 80 thousand soldiers, maybe even more, our army would be rested and ready to attack the other world once more)."

" **Además de reducir sus números y hacer menos probable que se rebelen** (It also would make them less, making less probable they try to revolt)."

" **Muy bien, envíen mensajeros nuestros vasallos y vecinos y pídanles ayuda para defender el continente de los invasores verdes del otro mundo!** (Very well, send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring countries, ask them for help in defending the continent from those green invaders from another world!)."

" **Por el emperador Molt!** (For emperor molt!)."

" **Viva el imperio!** (Glory for the empire!)."

Everybody there applauded.

* * *

What the empire didn't know was the fact the other two armies of the North American Union had already arrived at Alnus, the proofs were two new giant flags over the gate.

The flag that consisted of thirteen horizontal stripes of red and white, with a blue rectangle in the canton, bearing fifty small, white, five-pointed stars and the flag of a red field with a white square at its center, in middle of which a stylized, red, 11-pointed maple leaf was featured.

During the travel of one day and a few hours from the Fort Hood in Texas to Mexico City, the lieutenant Sarah Brewster had enjoyed watching the landscape in Mexico, but she had noticed how some Mexicans looked at them with some fear, and she understood perfectly, after all, this wasn't the first time the American army marched inside Mexican territory. Almost 200 years had happened since the Mexican-American War, a war that started due to not very noble interests by the United States, being one of the them the slavery, promoted by the states of the south in those now distant days, ending with Mexico losing the 50% of its territory.

Of course, now Mexico and USA along Canada were military, economic and political allies, but that was something recent, all the social conflict both countries had wasn't gonna disappear that easily, even some of her siblings in arms looked with contempt to Mexicans.

It was obvious that things would happen in the Special Region too.

The case with the Canadians was kinda different, Mexico and Canada began to have diplomatic relations since almost a century by that time, and both countries were friendly with each other and they almost didn't have conflicts, when the Canadian army crossed Mexico, Mexicans felt a little more comfortable, and Canadian soldiers used to greet them more than Americans, something that the lieutenant Ethan Clark did too.

It could be said that, before the 21st century, Canada had two friends that in general, hated each other. They had begun to try to forget everything, and they were doing it well, but it still would take more time to leave all the racism and rancor behind.

Due the fact the Canadian army arrived later than the American army by obvious reasons, two ceremonies were made for both armies when they arrived, with the three armies, considering a few more Mexican troops that arrived too, bringing howitzers to defend the hill, the North American Army had approximately thirty-five thousand troops in the Special Region.

Working together, after almost a month, a few buildings were built, also walls around Alnus, defense towers, and more.

It wasn't like they expected another attack from those medieval people, after what Mexicans did to them, probably they began to consider Mexicans as gods, just like pre-hispanic Indians thought Hérnan Cortés and his men were gods when Spain began its conquest in prehispanic Mexico, but since they saw dragons and other beasts, they preferred to be prepared to defend themselves against the possible weird fantasy animals of the Second Earth.

As expected, a few confrontations between Mexicans and Americans happened, due that, Raúl Rodríguez, now promoted to general, and the American general Ryan Walker, advised about hard punishments for those who caused that kind of situations, the Canadian general Liam Morin asked to the Canadian soldiers to report if more incidents happened.

Manuel Hérnandez didn't care too much about the Americans, he and David, among other Mexican soldiers, after fulfilling their obligations, used to play cards and a few videogames, but Manuel considered to play with his gotten sword.

Keeping himself doing that during several minutes caused him to get the attention of certain American lieutenant.

"Um... hello?"

Manuel turned to see an American female soldier, he thanked a lot the flags were on their uniforms, it made everything easier.

"Um..." the woman raised a little her index finger, "Do you... speak English?"

Manuel nodded "Um... yeah, I can understand you... who are you?"

"Sarah, Sarah Brewster, nice to meet you."

"Manuel Hernádez, nice to meet you too." Manuel smiled.

"Okay, you see, I was wondering... why are you using that and where did you get it?" she pointed to the sword.

"Ah, well, I got it from one of those medieval we killed. It's a souvenir, it is not like I'm gonna fight using a sword when I have my assault rifle of course."

"Oh, I see... now I want one."

"Wanna hold it?"

"Thanks," said Sarah as she took the sword. "I guess everybody who has played an RPG would like to have one," she commented as she made a few slashes.

"Yeah, I mean, I have a replica of the Master Sword back at home, but I guess I've got a simple sword, one of those swords Link have at the beginning of the game."

"Oh!, you like Zelda!, I like it too!" Sarah smiled immediately.

"I guess that makes us friends already."

"How many Zelda games have you played?"

"About thirteen, and of course, Ocarina of Time is not out of the list."

"It's a classic... what about animes?"

"Well, obviously dragon ball and its continuations, I mean, damn, a lot of people ordered to Mexican government to get giant screens to watch the end of Dragon Ball Super outside of their homes, inside stadiums or more places like that a long time ago, what is funny is that One Piece finally ended."

"No more memes about it, but the memes about Naruto fillers are eternal." Sarah joked.

Manuel laughed. "I honestly never cared about watching the end, I just know he becomes the seventh Hokage because obviously, that was gonna happen no matter what, he marries Hinata and that's all."

"It's funny he actually didn't go to the ceremony where he became Hokage." giggled Sarah.

"...No mames..." Manuel sighed and rubbed his face.

"...No... what?." Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"It means: please, don't be kidding," Manuel answered as he shrugged.

"Well, I am not."

They continued talking about their otaku-gamer stuff for a long time. Ethan, who was walking around and noticed them decided to be watching them in case they had a confrontation. He decided to talk to the American woman when suddenly, the Mexican man left running as fast as he could.

"Did something happen here?" Ethan questioned with a serious expression.

"Ah!, well, he said he was gonna get something and then he would be back... he even left his sword here."

"Why he has a sword?."

"He picked it up from a dead enemy in this world"

"Oh, okay... I'm Ethan Clark, nice to meet you."

"Sarah Brewster, nice to meet you too."

It didn't take too much time before Manuel had returned, he stopped running and took a look at the Canadian soldier.

"Is he a friend of you?... um, I didn't do anything, she can confirm it."

"Uh, no, I just go out for a walk, and it's okay, she explained to me." Ethan gave him a thumbs up.

Manuel sighed in relief. "Okay, here it is."

"A.. stone? oh wait, it looks like... like." Sarah spoke.

"Like a dragon scale?, yeah, it is, and it is a real one, remember in this world dragons are real, I got it from a dead one, take it."

"Is it for me?." Sarah's eyes went wide a little.

"Yeah, I mean, I have more, I collected them hoping to sell them in the future, they are real dragon scales, after all, imagine how much ameros I could get by selling a single one, but this is for you. It's a present for my new friend."

"T-thanks a million." a very big smile appeared on Sarah's face, she took the scale, at the same time, she gave him back his sword.

"You're welcome." he sheathed the sword.

Ethan smiled and shook his head a little "So, what were you talking about?"

"Videogames and anime, are you interested?"

"All of us were children when these things became so popular, of course, I'm interested."

"Haha!... now I think about it, I'm Manuel Hernández."

"Ethan Clark."

"Very well... so-"

The three lieutenants formed a tiny friendship bond, and it would be necessary, after all, the Special Region would be their home for a long time.

* * *

 **All right, there they are, our three main characters.**

 **Here there's a little more description about them.**

 **Manuel Hernández Rivera.**

 **Mexican, 31 years old, brown hair and eyes, his height is 1.8 meters, unlike many Mexicans, his skin is not brown, being more white, he has a little beard, but lacks mustache, he is gamer than otaku, he loves the tacos as almost any other Mexican, he was born in Mexico City.**

 **Ethan Clark.**

 **Canadian, 30 years old, his height is 1.9 meters, black hair but the light color in his eyes, white skin, likes maple syrup, obviously, he's gamer and otaku, he was born in Edmonton.**

 **Sarah Brewster.**

 **American, 30 years old, her height is 1.76 meters, blue eyes, white skin, brown hair, of course, she likes hamburgers, again, she's gamer and otaku, she was born in Bell County, Texas.**

 **Since the story is in the decade of 2040, almost all the new soldiers would be either gamers or otakus.**

 **It is not a secret that in our timeline, Mexico and USA don't have very good relations, actually, reading a history book explains that very well, to make all this possible, the events in this timeline were equal to our world until the beginning of the 21st century.**

 **Canada is more peaceful, I like Canada, even my sister wants to travel there to live there.**

 **Time to answer reviews.**

 **Korbussite:**

 **Yeah, I should get one, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Kreuzer:**

 **The problem is I explained that English in black is French, and since you're the only one who has complained about this before.. well, sorry bro, but I'm sure it is easy to get used to it.**

 **Guest:**

 **Here it is.**

 **Don Sho:**

 **Since this story happens in the future, unlike JSDF that used weapons from the 80s, they are using weapons from our time, for example, the assault rifle FX-05, created by the Mexican army, is the standard weapon nowadays, but in the future, it would be outdated, that's why it is called old weapon in chapter two, so maybe I'm gonna invent a weapon that is able to kill the Fire Dragon easier than C4, (remember the government sent them armed with old weapons to make everything cheaper).**

 **NlaEid:**

 **I did it on purpose, I avoided to release a new chapter on 9/11 because if I released it that day, I couldn't have stopped myself and I would have written a joke about terrorism XDXDXD, hello too, fellow dark-humored friend.**

 **Actually, as I said, I always write this on a notebook, so I plan ahead for this, don't worry, with all this support the story is getting, I don't think I'mma stop writing.**

 **As I always ask.. is there a grammar error or something?.. where?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Battle (Mass Slaughter) Of Alnus Hill**

A month and two weeks had passed since the North American army occupied the sacred hill, the construction of the principal base was almost completed, which meant they would begin to build an airbase, fortunately, the hill was extensive and flat enough to make that possible.

The North Americans were about to start the exploration of the Second Earth, they were gonna use three methods, each one dedicated to specific goals.

Forty reconnaissance teams of twelve soldiers each one that had to find the local population and try to make friendly relations with them, that would be very hard due the language barrier at the beginning but if they didn't try it would never happen, it also had a secondary goal, to improve the relations between the soldiers by sending four soldiers of each nation.

To investigate the continent using aircrafts to explore more far and faster, the main goal was to discover where the ocean was to allow to use the third method.

If a nearby ocean was found, the Nasa and Space X would construct a launch pad to send satellites to outer space, to investigate the geography, geology, meteorology and many other things of the planet, an observatory too.

They began the transports and supplies the teams would need, but suddenly they stopped their preparations... why?... because one hundred fifty thousand of new enemies were marching towards the hill, it seemed like those medievals didn't learn the lesson.

Almost all of the thirty-five thousand North American soldiers took positions to defend the hill, many foot soldiers stood over the walls and towers with their sniper rifles and anti-air weapons, being one of the Sarah, others were outside from the walls, hidden in trenches, waiting for the order to shoot at will, Manuel and Ethan were there, and since the army was divided considering the kind of soldiers and not their nationalities, they managed to be by each other side, behind them, were those who operated the mortars, tanks, howitzers, and artillery, they were ready to release tons of democracy, freedom, peace, and love in a scale that world hadn't seen ever.

Manuel sighed in frustration as he watched with his binoculars. "You know?, I thought these fuckers would have more common sense, the enough to do not mess with us anymore."

Ethan shrugged and answered. "Well, they're medieval, in those days, people used to do countless stupid things due to either arrogance or religious convictions... ah, yeah, and for honor too."

Manuel reflected about it a few seconds and then he nodded. "Okay, you have a point there, our morale was very different back then... well, let's see if the message is perfectly clear this time." he prepared his FX-05 Xiuhcoatl.

"It will be." responded the Canadian preparing his Colt Canada C7.

Sarah knew she maybe wouldn't have to shoot a single bullet from her M107, but she kept as focused as she could.

The king of Elbe, Duran, watched through his spyglass to the hill, the first thing got his attention were those three giant flags, it confused him a little, they had reported him the existence of a single flag, the one tricolor of green, white and red, that had an eagle and a snake, after a few seconds he reflected those other two flags must belong to allies of the enemy.

The enemies had built their military camp, which they had walled, normally, do that would have been complicated in so few time, but it seemed not to be a problem to them, probably they brought the materials from their world, what surprised him the most were those buildings with an architecture he wasn't used to see.

He saw some of those green soldiers that were already preparing themselves to defend the hill, many of them hide inside holes, which wasn't weird considering they were mages, he along other soldiers spent some time trying to calculate how many enemies there were, likely 33 thousand, without counting those green beasts that most of them had a trunk.

" **Ellos realmente son un ejercito de otro mundo** (They really are an army from other world). **"** thought the old king before he ordered his horse to advance towards their own camp.

Inside the tent of the generals, he and the other leaders of all the armies discussed about how they should attack.

While most of the generals were joking about how they would destroy the enemy due to the fact they were almost 150 thousand against 33 thousand enemies.

But Duran himself had his doubts about it, there were three allies on the hill now, and only one of them had managed to defeat the imperial army before.

After a few hours, they decided their strategy, the offensive had to be total, sending calvary quickly to take down the most enemy mages as possible, their own mages had to destroy those green elephants, infantry had to protect the mages, the beasts would carry the siege weapons and destroy the walls, allowing the rest of the army cross through, the wyverns would give reports and attack if it was possible, once the enemy army was weak, the imperial army would finish them off once for all.

The medieval soldiers sharped their swords, lances, and axes, joined in many cavalries, mages and infantry squads.

And then, the army of the allied kingdoms and the empire began their first offensive, with the allied kingdoms in the front line.

They didn't have any idea that that fight was gonna be the cruelest and bloody combat that would have existed in the whole story, they didn't know they were trying to face a bald eagle, a golden eagle, and a beaver.. while they were only insects and a snake.

The three highest authorities of the North American army in the Second Earth, Raúl Rodriguéz, Ryan Walker and Liam Morin watched how calvary and infantry hordes tried to reach their walls at the most high speed they could.

They ride and ran too quickly to allow howitzers, artillery, and mortars to be effective, because of that, the order they ordered two things, tanks had to advance a little and shoot at will if the cavalry managed to be at less than 200m the infantry had to shoot at will too.

The knights got scared a little when those green elephants began to move, but they did it so slowly that maybe they could surround them, they recover the will quickly and ride faster.

It was a shame their war cries were changed for horror cries when the green monsters released their mortal fire.

Multiple explosions, that came in rounds with short intervals, basically vaporized the men and horses that were inside the center of the explosion, those who were near were thrown away, causing more chaos in the rows due to the fact the horses of the other knights scared began to disobey their riders.

The soldiers that followed them running had horror expressions on their faces, but they continued advancing as the cavalry that didn't die yet regroup to continue the offensive, but the explosions continued happening.

Those generals who decided to stay behind the whole army to analyze everything, including Duran, couldn't believe what was happening, those green monsters were like fire dragons, those who were arrogant now were gulping and trembling.

Then Duran sent two soldiers to give orders, the wyverns had to attack the elephant dragons and the mages had to cast immediately.

Manuel and Ethan, who doubt their turn to shoot was soon, were spectators of the battle (massacre) along with all the other soldiers in the trench.

Ethan tried to stay stoic, since watching all this wasn't exactly cute, Manuel instead, was trying to contain a laugh as on his mind an idea appeared, after all, he was seeing all those enemies go from solid and liquid state in their bodies to Islamic state.

The tanks continued releasing their load until they were out of ammo, during that stop, the imperial and Allied armies misunderstood this, thinking they had managed to scare the monsters, maybe they were brave only when their enemies weren't so many?.

Unfortunately, almost all the calvary of the allied kingdoms had disappeared, which meant the mages and infantry were the next targets to eliminate... which only meant the number of explosions in the battlefield increased a lot, as the mortars, artilleries, and howitzers took their turn to make rain the sacred democracy and love they contained.

The allied army now understood why the most of the beasts were doing nothing, they were waiting their moment, the first ones were just a tiny taste, the mages hadn't any opportunity to cast anything, too many infantry units disappeared from the existence in a matter of minutes, at that point, the allied army had lost all the generals that decided to fight along their soldiers, the wyvern riders got annihilated by the anti-air weaponry on the walls, Sarah Brewster, knowing there was almost no chance she would shoot her sniper rifle, took control of one of those anti-air things.

All the remaining allied medieval soldiers had given up and began their retreat which could be compared to a stampede, they began to throw away everything made them run slower, but unfortunately, it seemed that the first beasts had recharged their mana and began to expulse their fire once more.

The imperial army, that hadn't suffer any casualties at that point, had been demoralized, the same general had survived the first fight couldn't say anything, his expectations he had of the enemy were totally overcame... they never had a chance, and again, he ordered the retreat, if they stayed, they would lose all the soldiers they brought.

Duran also ordered the retreat, no matter what the honor said for him anymore, those enemies could beat the gods themselves.

Unfortunately for them, the fact they were trying to escape didn't mean everything was over, as the green mages that hadn't needed to do anything, went out from their holes, got over the green elephant dragons that apparently weren't as slow as they thought and chased the remaining soldiers of the allied kingdoms and also the imperial army.

Manuel and Ethan shoot everything they had without hesitation, those primitive beings had to understand once for all their honor or any other bullshit gave them the will to fight the North American army was less than trash compared to the power of the old modern warfare.

This time, they didn't stop chasing until they were on the base of the hill, where the tanks finally stop advancing but continued harvesting democracy a little more.

Ethan rubbed his face and said. "Goddammit... I think I won't be able to sleep well for at least five days.."

Manuel smiled sarcastically and answered. "Why?, I mean, this is just a normal day at an American Highschool."

Now was Ethan who was trying to contain a laugh hardly. "Bro, this is not the moment to say something like that."

"Sorry, my humor is so black that it already has stolen two stores.. whatever." Manuel looked away, he expected the medieval armies wouldn't try to return, because the next time, it would be harder and without vaseline.

On the walls, Sarah counted to ten, those were the dragons she managed to take down, but that wasn't on her mind as she watched the battlefield.. she almost vomited.

* * *

 **Allied Kingdoms and Imperial Offensive Result: Approx. 90000 dead.**

 **North American Army Defense Result: 0 dead.**

 **Battle Sentence: ... Since Rape Is Not Allowed On Youtube, This Was Uploaded Here.**

 **Jajaja, actually, I was gonna release this on 09/29 but well, no matter.**

 **37 followers and 34 favorites, oh my god XD, I love this.**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews:**

 **Advisor:**

 **Um.. bro, I think part of your review got lost or something.**

 **Random123games:**

 **Here's another chapter for you.**

 **As I always say, is there something I must correct in the writing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Consequences**

That so bloody battle (slaughter) hadn't passed unnoticed to a flock of necrophagous birds that were attracted by the smell of what maybe was the biggest lunch they would have in their lives, even though the most of the medieval soldiers had been destroyed by the explosions generated by the tanks, howitzers and all that, the insane amount of dead people still left many corpses around, too many to allow bury them quickly, but the North American Army was more worried about the possible diseases this could cause that for obvious reasons, they would be unknown to them.

Many facemasks were given to all soldiers and they had to go to a medical check every week, after the battle, there were already twenty patients.

But once five days had happened, and now with the way freed, it was time to initiate the reconnaissance mission.

Sarah Brewster made the classic military salute as she was in front of one of her superiors.

The man, with his arms crossed, spoke. "We need to learn more about the people inhabit this planet, even if we could guess a few things considering they are medieval, it is better to have a complete report."

"Basically what is wanted is a clear idea about their political, economic and social systems."

"That's right, and if it is possible, make friendship with them.. because of you're one of our most disciplined lieutenants, we've decided to grant you command of the third recon team."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Oh!... I.. I feel honored to hear that, thanks."

"You'll find your squad at the south entrance.. it is obvious you will find a language barrier, due that, each team has assigned a person that has knowledge of linguistics, as an addition to the obvious medic and all that, very well, you can go."

"Sir, yes sir!."

Sarah walked all the way to where she was supposed to be, she was surprised to see in her team were Manuel and Ethan, she knew that in order to improve the relationship between the soldiers the generals had decreed Mexicans, Americans and Canadians had to do tasks together, but even with that, she at least expected not to see at least one of them for a while.

Including herself, the squad was twelve soldiers, four from each nation.

She raised her voice in an attempt to sound like what she thought a captain should sound. "Attention!."

All them did the military salute and Manuel said. "Third Racon Squad reporting in!."

"Manuel, come here and translate everything I say."

"Roger." said the Mexican, as he moved himself to stand by her side.

Sarah narrowed his eyes to look more serious. "I am the captain Sarah Brewster!, during this mission, you'll follow my orders, we have to explore the southeast zone, I hope you all remember the reason... I won't tolerate disobedience and any kind of arguing by racial and national motives!... got it?!."

"Got it!."

Once Manuel translated, the Mexicans said: got it, too.

"Very well, I hope you've packed everything we need, the last thing I wanna do is return here because you forgot supplies... anyway, let's get going!."

"Roger!."

With that, the third racon squad left the base in Alnus and started their mission.

Their transports were a DN-X1, a Humvee and a LAVIII, Sarah drove the Humvee, and by obvious reasons, she had Ethan as co-driver and Manuel was sitting in the back part, there was a fourth person there, another woman, the medic of the team, Emma Brown, a blonde woman, 29 years old and as tall as Sarah, she was from Canada.

"Well, it's time to go," said Sarah, turning the car on.

All the racon teams left the base at Alnus, which meant only 480 soldiers and 120 transport units.

After twenty minutes traveling, Ethan turned to see Manuel. "Aren't you gonna tell any of those jokes of yours?."

"I have a few ones, but I prefer do not tell my jokes when there are ladies around," answered Manuel, pulling out from his pocket a Nintendo portable console.

Emma's eyes shone as she pulled out her own version of the same console. "Wanna play?."

"Zelda four swords 3?."

"What about the new Super Smash Bros?." said her, showing the cartridge.

"Better idea, what's your main?."

"X."

"I will use Zero then."

"Would you mind if I play some music?." asked Ethan, as he was about to click the button on his phone.

"Just remember we still have work to do.. but play it, driving like this becomes boring after a while... they should give us something less old at least, this thing cannot fly."

* * *

Somewhere in the vast world the Special Region was, inside a temple, lived a humanoid being who wore black clothes, sitting on his throne surrounded by flames, looked at his crystal ball with a smile, that ball that for millennia allowed him to watch the thing he liked to watch the most... battles.

For Emroy, better known in the Second Earth as the god of death and war, there was nothing funnier than watching all those worms killing each other by stupid and ridiculous political reasons.

Using his magic powers, he rewarded to the winner in case he had enjoyed the combat, during almost seven centuries the empire had been making to him years of spectacle and made to him many tributes, this caused Emroy to consider them as his pampered.

But he knew that if the empire continued becoming stronger and stronger as the time flowed, it was possible no nation in that world would try to defeat them and all that fun would be over.. and he was right.. but when the gate opened once more, it changed everything.

In just two battles, the god of the war was fascinated about what he saw, mass murders in a matter of seconds, screams, explosions, absolute victories that destroyed the population equivalent of many towns, strange beasts he hadn't seen even in his original world, new magic... the curiosity had been reborn in him.

Those humans from the other side were so powerful, that Emory could imagine them defeating ancestral dragons as a sport, thing even the best heroes he had seen hadn't accomplished ever.

What kind of wonders could be on the other side? he had already begun to imagine battles between two armies from that other world... making him feel euphoria... to him, the empire was obsolete, now these green people were his favorites.

" **Rory Mercury**!." yelled the god, calling for one of his apostles.

A black-haired girl who wore a black and red dress and held a halberd appeared a few seconds after.

" **Mi señor, ¿qué es lo que desea de mi?.** (My lord, what do you wish from me?)." she asked when she knelt.

Emory stood up and said. " **Tengo ganas de dar un paseo, y quiero que vengas conmigo. (** I want to take a walk, and I want you to come with me)."

" **Será un honor mi señor, pero, ¿puedo saber porque de repente usted quiere hacer eso?.** (It will be an honor to me my lord, but, may I know why suddenly you want that?)."

" **He visto algo impresionante que deseo ver en persona** (I have seen something exciting that I wish to see in person)."

The girl smirked and said " **Si mi señor piensa que es impresionante, entonces debe serlo realmente, hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía tan feliz** (If my lord thinks it is exciting, then it must be, I hadn't seen you that happy since a long time ago)."

The god nodded as he began to walk outside for the first time in five hundred years.

* * *

The defeat the empire and the allied kingdoms suffered against the North American army not only had destroyed almost the entire allied army and erased the moral of the imperial one, no, it also caused something worse.

A quarter part of the rest soldiers had defected as a result of losing their sanity and fearing they would be sent to fight against the green gods and their beasts, those were 15000 soldiers that became bandits claiming the end of the world had come and nothing matter anymore.

The remaining that hadn't lost their loyalty and honor, knew it was their duty to explain everything to the senate as soon as possible, but what would they do once it happened? honestly, they had no idea.

The king Duran had suffered serious injuries when an explosion generated by one of those elephant dragons had killed some of his men that were riding near to him, it was only lucked a few still loyal to him soldiers had decided to return to carry him to the safety.

Knowing the empire was a minor threat compared to the three allies in the hill, he wanted to return to his nation to declare surrender and save as most of his people as possible.

Kinda away from Alnus hill, there was a little community named Coda, a town a little bigger than a normal one, peaceful and comfortable, or at least that's how it had been until that morning since some of them defected members of the allied and imperial armies had chosen the town as target

Lelei La Lalena, a blue-haired young girl had seen many horrors in just one day, she and her master, even though they lived in a river near the town, had visited it in order to get more food for their pantries, unfortunately for them, they decided to do it the same hour bandits attacked the town.

Men killed, screams of horror, all that while her master ordered her to run away and cast his magic in a failed attempt to defend the town as the looters were too many and he got killed when five spears stabbed him.

Even though she actually ran and used her magic too to protect herself, she got captured, she was stripped of her clothes and jailed into a room along with other women and children.

It didn't take too much time before an old, ugly and kinda fat man had dragged her to another house.

She begged for mercy, but the man only kicked her on the stomach, she yelled in pain, only to yell again but in panic as she felt she was carried and then landed on a bed, and that man was now over her.

There was no hope, it was senseless fight back... right?

* * *

While Manuel and Emma kept fighting each other, Sarah continued driving, but now more excited as they heard one of the songs Ethan had made played, a song that, according to him, was an accurate representation about the situation of their lives at that moment.

 _I'll have you know!, that I've become!, indestructible!, determination that is incorruptible!, from the other side a terror to behold!, annihilation will be unavoidable!, Every broken enemy will know!, that their opponent had to be invincible!, take a last look around while you're alive!, I'm an indestructible master of war!._

All they told him he was very right.

But their fun was stopped when Ethan told them he saw a town at the distance, stopping the song, they changed their course to visit that town.

* * *

 **Tan tan tan! cliffhanger!.**

 **I guess I don't need to explain what's gonna happen in the next chapter... do I?.**

 **The song is called: Disturbed Indestructible.**

 **There's an AMV of Gate with this song on youtube.**

 **Time to answer reviews.**

 **NlaEid.**

 **Here's another one.**

 **ItsErisGamingTSA**

 **Yeah, I could say rekt is another good word to describe the battle.**

 **Last admiral.**

 **They speak their own language, I only represent it with Spanish in black, it allows me very well to represent a person that is not a good speaker of the language, for example.**

 **Yo entender que tú estar diciendo, it is a literal translation of: I understand what you are saying, it in Spanish sounds weird and maybe primitive, what sounds more natural would be: Yo entiendo lo que dices.**

 **Guest**

 **Okay okay... no need to be rude.**

 **Lord Mortensen**

 **As soon as possible, for example, right now I'm sick, it allowed me to stay at home and write more, but, please consider I have other fanfic about Fire Emblem.**

 **As I always ask, is there something I should fix in the writing?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saving Coda**

Lelei closed her eyes, resigned to her new position as a slave, that miserable man touched all her body, she only felt disgusted and was about to cry, she wasn't used to showing many emotions, but in this situation, it was impossible for her.

Just when that ugly bastard was about to go further, unknown sounds for her resonated in the distance, growing stronger and stronger, at the same time, new screams appeared, most of them were from men, but since the most of the survivors of Coda were the women and children, those must have been the bandits.

The man who tried to rape her seemed to have lost interest, as he got out of the bed and abandoned the room.

A part of her felt relieved, but the other one feared to go out and proceeded to hide.

* * *

Ethan tried his best to keep an emotionless face while watched with his own binoculars. "It seems like an army has occupied the village."

Sarah shrugged. "We should ignore it then, we're not supposed to fight more, if I'm honest, massacring like that every time is becoming... disturbing."

Manuel made a confirmation noise but he didn't answer, he only thought the fact he had already buried such amount of corps made him feel like he worked for a drug lord or something like that, Emma only said: yeah.

"Well, we could do it, but considering those men seem to be treating very bad to many women and I can see a lot of dead men, it's for sure they aren't normal soldiers... but bandits, so, my question is, are gonna leave those people in their hands?."

Sarah then was a little angry. "Well, our order is gaining the trust of the local people, saving them from danger must be the easier way to accomplish it."

Emma had a determined expression "As a medic and soldier, my duty is saving a life."

Manuel, instead, showed a mix of rage and happiness, his voice was more serious. "Finally!, someones I can eliminate without feeling remorse but fun instead."

The two women turned to look at him with a little contempt, Ethan didn't care, he already knew his friend would say something like that, Manuel narrowed and answered. "What?!, that's the reason I became a soldier in the first place, as Putin said, to forgive this kind of bastards is up to god, but sending them to him is up to me!... well, I'm an atheist, but you get the point!"

Sarah sighed and ordered Kiran to transmit the order to open fire as soon as they were in the town.

The vehicles increased their velocity to reach the village faster, once there, all they parked in a row, all the soldiers at the left side did a drive-by, while the ones on the right side only had to turn a little to begin to shoot their weapons.

For Sarah, uncomfortable would be a good word to describe how it felt to be doing a drive-by, but at least it gave more precision with her sniper rifle, Manuel only imagined he was a grove street gangster and his enemies were the ballas and he didn't complain.

Of course, the former members of the allied and imperial armies freaked out when they saw more green people, and basically did what they had done in every battle they had against them... ran for their lives.

" **¡SALVASE QUIEN PUEDA!** (Everyman for himself!.)." said one of them before a bullet destroyed his brain.

The survivors of the town couldn't understand what exactly was happening, suddenly, strange green carts appeared and green were expelling magic while riding them, the bandits that had caused all the disaster were now the ones trying to escape and screaming in horror, even if those mages were only a few, no one seemed brave enough to face them.

"They are retreating!, get them!." yelled Sarah, Manuel yelled the same thing in Spanish two seconds after.

After a few minutes, Sarah ordered to return to help the people, the third racon team got out of their transports and began to help the inhabitants of Coda.

Many of them either gave sighs of relief or began to cry and thank, then was when they discovered those green people didn't speak their language, as all them gave kinda confused looks and spoke to each other their own languages, apparently, three.

Emma was sad as she was healing some wounds, Manuel was helping her.

"No matter what world are we in, these things always happen.."

"More because of this world is medieval, they don't have phones to call a 911 and their armies are slow, once they arrive, it is too late," answered Manuel, passing to her some rubbing alcohol.

"We also arrived late."

"We didn't know, you can't blame yourself, you should have already learned that."

"I know, I know... I just..." She shook her head and continued working.

"Just forget it... if you excuse me, I'm trying to figure out as much as I could about their language," said Manuel as he stood up and walked away.

* * *

Ethan and the other three soldiers decided to check house per house, in order to determine if all the bandits had abandoned the place or there were still a few ones hidden.

He kicked the door and got quickly inside one of those houses, looking around.. apparently, there was nobody around, he inspected the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and finally, the bedrooms.

In one of them, the bed wasn't made, which was weird, he heard a little gasp and turned to the right, discovering a closet, he quickly opened it, inside, there was a teenage blue-haired girl, who covers her body with only a blanket.

She looked at him with fear and almost yelled when he extended his hand as if she expected him to try to remove her only "clothing".

He decided to left his weapon on the floor, smiled a little and tried it again.

Lelei didn't know what to when that man discovered her.

He wore strange green clothes she had never seen before, a facemask and held a metallic object she just could suppose it was a wand.

When his hand approached, she tried to move back even though her back already touched the wall of the closet.

But when the man decided to drop his wand, take off his facemask and smiled to her with compassion, she didn't know what to do for a few seconds when she decided to accept that man's hand.

He helped her to get up and then, kindly he carried her and began to bring her out of there, a few seconds after he started to walk, her blanket slipped, displaying her breasts, the man growled and closed his eyes, allowing her to cover herself again.

When they were out, Lelei saw more green people, even women, who either were carrying bodies of the bandits and people from the town or offered water or anything to the other survivors.

There was no place for the doubt for her, these people had saved her.

The man left her with some kids, and then he turned to have a talking with another green man, crossing his arms.

"How is your progress?"

"Their language seems to have a syllabary, which means almost all the words must be written as they are spoken. like the Japanese for example, if I dedicate myself to study their texts and learning new words every day, maybe I will speak a little fluent in three months." the other man shrugged.

"I see..." the one who saved her turned to see her again. "So... what are we gonna do with them?."

"Sarah is gonna try to get help for them, as refugees, since maybe this is kinda our fault, I mean, we wiped out what might have been their defense forces or anything."

"I'm not sure if that's gonna happen."

"Well, they're not entering illegally to our territory... and they aren't too many, and having them in our base would help us more to learn their idioms and all that."

"Wasn't that our mission?."

"They ordered us to make friends and learn about them, but they never specified how."

Lelei never had heard that idiom before, she didn't understand what they two were talking about, even the other kids seemed as confused as her.

Analyzing them more, she noticed their clothes, as green as they could be, weren't exactly equal, even their wands were different, but what was the most salient fact were their clothes had flags on them, two different ones, watching around, she noticed green carts and noticed how some of the green people had the same flags she saw, and others a completely different one.

Who were these people? where they came from?

* * *

"And that's the situation," said Sarah as she finished explaining through radio what happened.

A few seconds after, she heard the answer. "Look, we understand perfectly leaving those persons alone without protection is not exactly the most humanitarian thing we could do, but right now we cannot give us the luxury of taking care of them... I'm afraid you'll have to abandon them, we could build more houses for them, but our workers are busy with the airport and laboratories for the scientists that are coming soon, and sending soldiers to protect them may only bring more enemies to them, which only would increase the amount of budget we need... I'm sorry but right now it is not possible."

Sarah sighed sadly. "Roger."

When she explained everything to her partners, all of them felt the same, concern, but well, at least they had saved the town.

After a burial ceremony for the inhabitants of Coda who died that day, the North Americans prepared themselves to continue their way, the people thanked them, with Manuel barely translating what they said.

But making them company now was Lelei, who basically decided to help them, not only because she wanted to do something for her saviors, but also because she felt too much curiosity about the green people, it was the reason why she was sitting between Manuel and Emma in the back part of the humvee.

During the travel, she and Manuel dedicated to trying to figure out what the other one meant, either learning how they called parts of the body or trying to read a book Lelei brought, those scenes were kinda cute or at least funny to the others.

After a while, it was already two o'clock for them, which meant it was time for lunch.

Manuel noticed how Lelei looked at his food, he smiled and gave her one of those things.

" **Esto ser Taco** (This is a taco)."

" **Da..co?.** "

" **Ta-co.** "

" **Taco..** " Lelei bit it, a little smile appeared on her face, Manuel laughed a little. "Just like you Emma."

The Canadian woman only nodded, as she was busy eating tacos too since Canadian food was pretty hard to be found in Mexico, it meant it was harder to find it in the Special Region, due that, Canadians had to get used to eating either Mexican or American food.

"If I don't get maple syrup soon, I think I will go insane," commented Ethan as he ate a hot dog, then he decided to give one to Lelei.

"I'm gonna call UN.," said sarcastically Manuel.

"Uh?"

"You know what are you doing."

* * *

 **I don't think I have much to say here... just... Happy Halloween?.**

 **Time to answer reviews.**

 **Random123games:**

 **I think I feel better right now.**

 **Guest1:**

 **I don't think I'm gonna make Manuel be either FER or a GAFE (those would be the ranger and S rank equivalents in Mexican army), I mean, if Manuel was such a powerful soldier, why he would be fighting against medieval soldiers and not against... I don't know... terrorists or drug traffickers? it makes no sense.**

 **Guest2:**

 **Um... Calm down bro... take it easy.**

 **CGOLChris.**

 **Well, it always bothered me the fact we never saw Emory (unless he has already appeared in the Manga, I don't know), and since we saw Hardy, I was like... well, why she is around and the other one no?... and thanks, I think I've already fixed the most of the mistakes.**

 **Cookies**

 **Since this is a different timeline, I don't want all the events of the anime and manga to be equal here, and just wait a little more.**

 **As I always ask, is there a grammar error or something?.**


	8. Chapter 8

**More Fantasy Creatures**

The travel continued without problems, with Ethan driving this time as Sarah decided to take a rest, while Manuel and Lelei continued trying to understand each other better, Emma just enjoyed seeing while she wrote on her diary.

Manuel started to use his phone in order to show to Lelei images to learn words. She was impressed, that rectangle played music, created a realistic painting of anything and contained what seemed complete books inside without the needing of more than one page. What kind of magic was needed to build it? The best part came when she noticed some images moved depending on how she touched the rectangle, something the green man Manuel described as a "videogame". She couldn't help herself, even if she should have been at least a little depressed for losing her master, she didn't want to stop playing, it was too funny!

The second sun was setting, something that apparently happened faster than in North America. Nobody was sure if that was due the season and their ubication on the planet or if the second Earth actually rotated faster than the first Earth.

Fortunately, they found a river near a forest, they decided to camp there, a few soldiers replenished their supplies of water, using purifiers, knowing that even if the water was very pure, it could still contain a bacteria.

This marked the end of the first day of Sarah as captain of a squad, and she would say it had happened a lot of things, rescuing a town, killing bandits, asking for support to help the villagers, having no more option than abandon them, burying more people, she had expected the travel to be less similar to that battle (massacre) she watched days ago, but the reality didn't care about what she preferred. She checked everything was in order before she went to sleep, she gave a little sigh before she entered into the dreams realm.

Manuel and Lelei had continued learning until they knew it was enough, Manuel left the girl inside his tent, deciding to sleep inside the humvee.

Lelei reflected how much her life had changed in just one day, how many emotions she had felt in such a short period of time, how well those persons had treated her... until she closed her eyes.

Ethan and another American stayed awake, patrolling the perimeter, he didn't complain. He also watched the stars, without any light pollution generated by a whole city, the night heaven was filled by only the stars and the band of light that proves the second Earth was inside a spiral galaxy, but that band didn't look similar to the one from his original world... was the second Earth in other galaxy?... actually, was it... in a different universe? Those were the questions that filled his mind, whatever was the answer, he felt fortunate to be there.

And after five hours, he decided it was his turn to sleep.

* * *

" **P-p-por favor... ¡piedad!** (P-p-please... have mercy!)"

The man only left out groans of pain as a spear cut through his chest and heart.

" **A mi no me dice que hacer una rata asquerosa como tú** (a disgusting rat like you can't tell me what to do)" The god of death showed only contempt.

The laughs of Rory Mercury can be heard around, as she enjoyed decapitating more bandits.

The god shook his head and gave, he was bored " **Termina con ellos rápido niña... recuerda que no salimos para dar caza a estas simples escorias sin valor** (Finish them off quickly girl... remember we didn't go out to hunt these worthless scum)"

Rory giggled, twisting a neck. " **En un momento termino, mi señor!** (I am almost done, my lord!)"

Emroy sighed in frustration, casting a magic ball, erasing from the existence more bastards, he had discovered massacring people like this wasn't fun anymore, after watching those battles on Alnus, nothing seemed to be as satisfying as that...

* * *

The next day finally came, which for the third recon team meant it was time to back to work.

Ethan drank another coffee cup, it was the third one. Sarah had decided to separate the team into two groups of six each one, she had left him in charge of the camp while she, Manuel, the little blue-haired girl who apparently was called Lelei, Emma and other three soldiers explored the forest. They decided to do that because Lelei mentioned there was another town there.

He had just had a few problems, and it was because he didn't speak Spanish, just one or another problem of communication.

More time passed, everything went well... until...

"Uh, sir, look at that!" yelled an American, pointing to the sky.

"Uh? what?" Ethan immediately placed his binoculars on his eyes. "It's a... bird?... no..." His eyes went wide.

A dragon, a giant dragon flew in direction to the forest.

Ethan was about to say it was good it didn't notice their camp... until the beast decided to release all its flames over the forest.

"Shit!..."

"Interesting how this world is so similar to ours... I mean, even these trees are not very different." Sarah commented.

"Yeah, I mean, when we imagine alien plants, the normal idea would be something so weird that it seemed unreal... or at least anything that is able to kill us"

The American woman giggled as she nodded.

Then a soldier yelled somebody was watching them, instantly, everybody prepared their weapons.

Manuel felt Lelei touching his arm, he turned to see her.

 **"Elfos** (Elves)"

 **"El...fos?"**

The girl made a noise of confirmation. " **Ellos no son peligrosos, a menos que los ataques** (They're not dangerous unless you attack them)."

" **¿No... peligroso?... entender...** (No... dangerous?... roger)." Manuel instantly explained to Sarah what Lelei said, then she ordered to put the weapons down.

After what seemed a minute, some noises of leaves could be heard, as a few persons showed up, they all were armed with bows, but the North Americans were more interested in the fact they had large ears.

" **Elfos...** Elves!" exclaimed Sarah.

One of the elves took a step forward. " **¿Quiénes sois? ¿qué quereís en nuestra tierra?** (Who are you? what do you want from our land?)"

Manuel didn't want to complicate everything with his primitive vocabulary. "Um... Lelei... **ayudar a mi!** (help me!)."

The girl nodded and then she spoke. " **Venimos en paz, de hecho, los buscábamos a ustedes.** (We come in peace, in fact, we were looking for you)."

The elves raised their eyebrows, the elf spoke again. " **¿A nosotros?... os haré de nuevo la pregunta, ¿quiénes sois vosotros?** (for us?... I will make you the question again, who are you?)"

" **Yo soy Lelei La Lelena, estudiante de magia, vivía en la villa Coda... y ellos son extranjeros, dicen ser de un lugar al que llaman... Norte America** (I'm Lelei La Lelena, magic studiant, I used to live in the coda village... and they are foreing, they claim to be from a place they call... North America)."

" **Mmh... bueno, ahora que lo decis, sus ropas realmente darían a entender que no son del imperio ni de ninguna otra nación que hayamos oído hablar...** (Well, now you mention it, their clothes really would make you think they're not from the empire or any other nation we have heard about)."

Lelei tried to sound more expressive " **Ellos salvaron mi aldea, no estaría aquí de no ser por ellos** (They saved my village, I wouldn't be here if they didn't help us)."

The elf raised his eyebrow "¿ **En serio?... ¡bajad los arcos!**... (Is that so?... put the bows down!)"

Everything finally felt more relaxed, the North Americans did greetings in order to look more friendly.

" **Entonces, para que nos buscais?** (So, why are you looking for us?)"

" **Ellos quieren información y hacer amistad** (They want information and make friendship with you)."

Manuel raised his hand a little. " **Um... ¡sí!, nosotros... ser... ¡nosotros explorar!, ¡sí!** (Yeah!, we... are... we explore!, yes!)" he gave to Sarah a little nudge and then she and other soldiers said **sí** , too.

" **Desconocen mucho sobre nuestro lenguaje, por favor, perdonelos** (They do not know much about our language, please, forgive them)."

" **Supongo que este lugar no es el mejor lugar para tener una charla... venid** (I suppose this is not the best place for having a talking... come with me)."

Lelei turned to see Manuel and Sarah. "Follow... them..."

* * *

While treehouses were something not so awesome to see in itself, a whole town of them that actually were permanent houses and inhabited by elves was.

Sarah had a big smile "The Special Region is, indeed, special. The surprises seem they won't stop, first those weird goblins or whatever they were, then dragons and now elves?! It's cool!"

Manuel shrugged. "Do I need to remind you we're traveling with what we can consider a mage? Since the moment I saw monsters here I knew this planet is weird, I mean, they are weak compared to us, so they valen verga (are worthless), but meh, it's interesting to see real-life forms of those classic fantasy creatures."

Fortunately, they had a peaceful talking with the boss of the town, the elves lived a little disconnected from the other races, but they learned every town had a leader who used to be the oldest man of the town, or in that case, the oldest elf, who was 580 years old. They finally had a more clear idea of what nation had tried to conquest Mexico, and why they continued trying even considering how many soldiers from their side had died.

Known simply as The Empire, it controlled most of the continent, their occupied territory would be comparable to the Mongol Empire. They had controlled the continent for 600 years unopposed. Conquest was their main goal and showed no respect for almost any other nation, calling them barbarians. Explaining why the elves didn't give to North Americans a good welcome in the deeps of the forest, because they were humans.

Just like they did with Lelei, the North Americans showed their technologically advanced inventions to the elves, who were impressed, almost finally erasing all the fear still remained.

While Leleii helped other soldiers to talk to the elves, Manuel and Sarah sat near each other under a tree, they had discovered this Empire would be a stone in the shoe to the interests of the North American Union, more than what it was expected in the first place.

"I guess this is far to be over," Manuel said.

"If the empire is as racist and arrogant as he described it, our leaders have the perfect excuse to invade. They wouldn't hesitate."

Manuel made a noise of confirmation. "One of us should explain to the others what is our situation."

"Oh! right!"

But just before Sarah was about to press the button to send the message, they heard the yells of an elf who was running towards the town as fast as he could.

" **DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!** (FIRE DRAGON! FIRE DRAGON!)"

Every elf began to run away, as the panic made presence in the whole place. The North Americans didn't understand what was going on, they just gave confused looks around.

Lelei approached to Manuel and Sarah and she yelled too. "File dragon! file dragon!"

"File?" asked both.

"File!"

A bestial roar got their attention, they watched the sky as a giant red dragon flew around and then, flames began to fall from its mouth.

"It's not file... it's FIRE! FIRE DRAGON!" Manuel yelled.

"RETREAT, I REPEAT, RETREAT!" Exclaimed Sarah.

Inside a sea of flames where they barely didn't get burnt, North Americans feel they were in danger for the first time since they crossed the gate.

* * *

 **A lot of time since the last update, right?**

 **Considering I had to present many complicated homeworks, considering I had a tiny writer's block, considering I'm still preparing myself to pass some exams... could you please forgive me?**

 **Honestly, I'm not sure if this chapter is very well written. I'm not talking about the grammar, I mean the plot, it may be boring for some people... or that's what I feel, what do you think? It's kinda hard to write something that is different from the canon.**

 **I think in future chapters, Ethan and Sarah will appear more than Manuel, but in this one was necessary he was there more than Ethan.**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews.**

 **Guest1:**

 **Umm... I know you like nukes, but I don't think I'm going to include them, just mention them.**

 **Guest2:**

 **Honestamente no quiero hacer un Itami, se vería muy Gary Stu/Mary Sue (Honestly, I don't wanna create an Itami, he/she would look a lot like a Gary Stu/Mary Sue).**

 **ModernMilitaryPower:**

 **What I'm trying to avoid is to show our three nations as the hands of God, they still have their interests after all.**

 **Ghost:**

 **Mexico has been invaded by nations during its entire story, America, Spain, France, let's not forget the traditions, okay? XD**

 **Avro 683 Lancaster**

 **Of course, we must.**

 **As I always ask, is there something I wrote wrong? Should I change one word because it is not correct for the sentence?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Death Of "The Unbeatable" Beast**

Of course, when the NorthAmerican soldiers in the camp saw the beast to release its rage over the place their partners were, they didn't waste time and prepared themselves to initiate a rescue operation.

Ethan ordered the soldiers to advance as quickly as possible but without taking unnecessary risks, unfortunately for him, the was the slowest at running. But that was because he carried the most important weapon that he was, sure enough, it would be the only one actually effective against the dragon.

What frustrated him the most was the fact that If that fucking monster hadn't stopped flying, maybe he would have hit it from where he originally was.

* * *

In the very moment Hodor Marceu, a hunter elf, noticed the giant fire dragon, he dropped everything he collected since it would have been a nuisance at running and jumping on trees. If he didn't have such amazing physical condition due to being an elf, he wouldn't have made it in time.

Fortunately, his warning screams were taken seriously by his neighbors who began their escape as he kicked the door of his house. Hodor sware loudly because of his daughter still was in the land of the dreams... He needed to take her very away!

All the noise seemed to have disturbed his daughter's sleeping as she opened her eyes and asked while she felt confused. " **¿P-padre? ¿qué está pasando? has vuelto más temprano de lo normal.** (F-father? what's going on? you're back earlier than usual)

" **Tuka!** " the man held his daugther's hand and started to drag her. " **No tenemos mucho tiempo, anda! corred!** (Our time is running out, come on! run!)"

The girl elf tried to ask her father for an explanation as he took her out from the house, but the answer appeared when her ears received the roar of a monster that filled her heart with fear.

Flames were everywhere, so did the screams of pain of other elves, as if the town had become into the hell itself.

Tuka's eyes went even wider when the dragon, now standing on the ground was looking at them. it growled as it began to charge its fire once more.

Hodor also noticed this. When he pushed his daughter away from the range and prepared his bow, another strong and weird sound appeared. The dragon's scales more noise, like if something was colliding against it. The beast narrowed as he turned to see what had dared to disturb it.

Both father and daughter were surprised to see a mysterious green person wielding what seemed to be a staff to attack. The beast, more angry than usual, tried to release its flames again, but Hodor didn't waste the opportunity that person gave him, he took his bow, aimed and then...

The monster screamed when an arrow left one of its eyes blind. Finally, all the fire was spelled but in many directions. Hodor, who first felt confident by hurting such a powerful enemy, began to feel pain as he got swallowed by the fire.

Tuka barely got up when the vision of her father suffering the process of calcination made her lost the common sense, she tried to run to be by his side, only to be grabbed by another green person. She tried to get free, but the way that person held her didn't make that possible.

Manuel, knowing that if the elf girl continued screaming would make the dragon to pay attention to them, placed his hand on her mouth and dragged her until they could be hidden behind one of those few trees still was standing, where Emilie, Lelei and a Canadian soldier were too. Of course, he felt the needing to return to help Sarah.

Emilie placed both hands on her mouth. "Y-y-your eye..."

"You can worry about that later." Unfortunately for Manuel, when he saved the elf girl he got a burn on his left eye, he didn't end up blind but it hurt a lot to open it.

"So... what's the plan?"

"Pretty much nothing but continue getting away... let's get out of here..."

Tuka continued struggling but it didn't matter... she didn't want to believe that her father... it was impossible!... right?

* * *

Sarah and the other three soldiers were out of danger... partially, the heat was unbearable. The ones under her command had bad burns, even worse than the one Manuel got, even if she didn't know. Their escape was going slowly since they were helping some elves that weren't able to stand.

How she could have such bad luck? her second day as captain was even worse than the first one.

If only she had that weapon... she then began to ask for support with the radio.

"Sarah?!"

"E-Ethan!"

"How is your situation?!"

"We got separated... I'm not sure if Manuel, Marvin, Lelei, and Emilie are fine. The last time I saw Manuel he saved an elf from getting burned... but the rest are with me, we're... almost okay."

"I-I see... I request permission to use the FGM!" Ethan said, mentioning the missile his bazooka contained.

Sarah's eyes shone as she answered. "Don't hesitate! I'll see you at the camp! maybe the others are going there, too"

"Roger!" Ethan then ordered to prepare the guide system. "You two" he pointed to an American and a Mexican. "Help me to shoot this thing! the rest continue looking for our friends! probably they need help!"

* * *

The dragon had devoured the corps of those that didn't get the chance to escape, but for an animal of that size, it would need more to satisfy its appetite.

The beast prepared to start to fly again when more bullets impacted its armor. Angered already by what happened to its eye, released its fire quickly towards two soldiers. They ran in different directions and continued shooting.

What the dragon didn't know was that another human was there.

Filled with determination, the Canadian Ethan aimed towards the dragon "I only got two shots, gotta make them kill!... target locked... FIRE!"

The most powerful anti-tank missile invented at the end of the twenty century was expulsed from the CLU. Two seconds after, what was considered by the people of the Special Region as a mythical and unbeatable creature that even the most experienced heroes that wield legendary weapons were unable to face was fatally injure on its back, its scales that were as resistant as the tungsten blew up like if they were made of paper.

The roar of pain obligated the North Americans to cover their ears. Ethan smirked feeling so proud of himself.

The dragon flew away, leaving a blood trail. Ethan laughed at this, it was useless... in twenty seconds Ethan had reloaded the CLU with another FGM-148...

Having an IR sensor integrated and an effective fire range of 4750 meters. The second missile easily ended the job. With the second explosion, the dragon's wings were partially destroyed and inevitably it fell.

Ethan respite while seeing what he had done... "I did it... I FUCKING DID IT!" he yelled, getting up and beginning to do a victory dance. "DID YOU LIKE THAT?! YOU SON OF A BITCH DAMN LIZARD! WOOOOOHOOOOO!"

The other two soldiers that made him company began to celebrate too.

* * *

"AH NO MAMES! AAAH! (STOP IT!)"Manuel growled when Emilie began to apply that damn ointment on his burn. Considering he even hated to use skin cream, that was like a torture to him.

"Come on, just relax, don't be such a girl" Emilie rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe this.

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE! AAAAAH!"

"You should thank god that it is nothing a good skin printer cannot fix..."

"Honestly maybe I would like to keep it, now I'm able to make an amazing Zuko cosplay... URGH! JUST FINISH IT ALREADY!" demanded Manuel.

"All right all right, just... don't move your face!"

Everybody else was safe in the camp, the elves survivors could only see that what just a few hours ago was their home now it was nothing but a bunch of ashes.

Sarah looked at them and sighed, now what would she do? Unlike the villagers, they had lost the town.

Lelei attempted to comfort the girl elf Manuel saved but nothing worked. She hugged her legs and remained silent once her tears dried.

When they heard the first explosion, the elves got too scared, even more, when they saw the dragon flying again. But when the second missile took it down, they were speechless.

Sarah smiled as she saw that... but she was sure about something... no more exploration, too many situations that almost got her and her team killed were enough excuses to return to the base.

* * *

Unknown by the North Americans, thousands of kilometers away from the burned forest, inside a temple there was a second god being that watched the happening.

Hardy, the goddess of the underground, who also had a crystal sphere had troubles to believe it... She had underestimated the power of the people beyond the gate and made a mistake about what would happen to the nation that she chose to have the opportunity to travel through the multiverse.

When she created a temple form for the Gate so it could stay open more time than usual, she was pretty sure the strangers would annihilate the Empire. It not only teaches them a humility lesson and has her interest. But she never expected that a single soldier of them could take down her pet.

The second thing that didn't go as planned was the fact that the north neighbors didn't start a conquest to have the portal for themselves, instead, they now had a total alliance with the nation of south and worked together, even with a third nation!

She wouldn't have the war she wanted to see between "Mexicans" and "Americans" as they called themselves. It was a shame.

However, if before she was interested in that other universe, now she was even more and it wasn't like she hadn't more pets to destroy towns anyway. One pet more, one pet less... what's the difference?

* * *

In the imperial capital, the chaos reigned. When the army returned again weeks later and totally defeated, the civil population panicked. Nobody wanted to be around when the otherworldly conquerors appeared on the horizon ready to give the final blow. The confidence in the Empire was totally broken as it was impossible for the government to hide the death of such amount of people. People began to abandon the city.

In the royal family, there were different reactions. The emperor Molt didn't want to admit he also feared, even though his plan to weak his vassals had worked, but his army got several casualties too, and to make it worse... The enemy had their own allies that were as strong as they!

His second prince, Diabo El Caesar, was more scared, but his desire to prove to his father he was the right choice to be the next emperor made him request to lead the defense against the green people.

The first prince, Zorzal El Caesar, had demanded an explanation to the soldiers due to his "fail to crush filthy parasites cowards" and had already killed two generals. Filled with rage, the thing he wanted to most was to murder the enemies with his own hands. He got even angrier when discovered there were women soldiers in the enemy lines. He swore all those "stupid bitches" would become nothing but whores once he captured them all.

Piña Co Lada, the only princess of the family was also the only one actually concerned about the safety of the people. It was clear to her that they needed more information in order to have a chance to win. Following that, she had requested her father's permission to initiate an espionage mission.

Molt considered the idea for two days, not wanting his daughter to end up in enemy hands, but in the end, Piña got the approbation.

Being the leader of an elite group of knights known as the Rose-Order. Piña already having loyal soldiers to follow her.

This was their first mission, even if the possible danger was too much, they all were determined to accomplish the goal.

No matter what.

* * *

 **According to Gate Wiki, the rocket launcher used in chapter three by the JSDF was a Panzerfaust 3, which is obviously nothing compared to the FGM-148 Javelin that, as far as I know, can destroy any modern tank. So it pretty much would kill the fucking Fire Dragon.**

 **Would this cause Yao to do not appear in this version of the story?... well... no, if I remember well, the Dragon's nest was near Yao's village... obviously, it attacked the dark elves first. And its children are still around and obviously, there is more than one Fire Dragon so don't worry about it.**

 **And I decided to give the honor of killing the dragon to Ethan. Because it was now his time to be more relevant. This also kinda answers the question: Which one will Rory prefer? well, she said she wanted to be with a man able to kill the fucking monster.**

 **Something I would like to tell you is that even if the North American Union does not exist, the concept actually does. There is a page in Wikipedia about the subject. But in case you prefer a book, there's one called: The North American Idea by Robert. A Pastor. This does not mean I am a pro-North American Union person at all. I only found the concept and I decided it would work very well for a Gate Fanfic. I do not have enough information to give you an explanation about if it would be a good or bad idea.**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews.**

 **El Cookies.**

 **Well, I think Tuka will explain her story herself then. And yeah, it was an idea that crossed my mind and then I said: This is happening no matter what.**

 **RoBlu321... wait... what?:**

 **Take it, easy bro, take it easy.**

 **Guest:**

 **I'm just trying to make the events more realistic and a little more interesting if it requires to modify something... I'll do it.**

 **Feerzo 14:**

 **Thanks for being so understanding.**

 **Colt Cobra**

 **I'll repeat it, they're not really speaking Spanish, I only represent their language with Spanish in black.**

 **And I know, my vocabulary is not the best. I might have written the whole story in Spanish, but writing in Spanish here literally means to do not have many followers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Scales and Returning To The Base**

The god of war of the Special Region had a proud smile as he saw what he predicted since the day he saw how those green people annihilated with their magic to the imperial army. His apostle had her eyes wide and her mouth very opened.

Emroy laughed. " **¿Qué te dije? niña, ¿no es lo más impresionante que has visto?** (What did I tell you?, kid, isn't this the most impressive thing you ever seen?")."

In front of them, laying on the ground near the path, there was the corpse of a Fire Dragon. It's arms, back and wings were, ironically, burnt and partially destroyed. Its scales were around to be, for the first time, to the easy reach of anyone who wanted to get one. Something funny considering how they were considered a treasure that would allow a blacksmith to create swords or armors worth enough to buy an entire nation.

Rory Mercury grabbed one of those scales, still in disbelief. Only her master had managed to murder one of these monsters two thousand years ago!

She stood in front of one of the dragon's eyes, it died without the opportunity to close them " **¡** **¿Q-q-quién se las arregló para lograr esto?!** (W-w-who managed to accomplish to do this?!)"

The god giggled shooking his head. " **Solo pudieron ser los invasores del otro** **mundo** (They only can be the invaders from the other world)" said he, crossing his hands and feeling confident. " **Quizá con la ayuda de una de sus bestias verdes que trajeron.** (Probably with the help of one of those green beasts they brought here)"

The apostle was speechless. " **Usted tenía toda la razón, mi señor... esto es increíble...** (You were totally right, my lord... this is unbelivable...)"

Emroy raised his eyebrow and asked with an angry voice tone. " **¡¿Acaso dudabas de ello?!** (Were you doubting about it?!)"

Understanding her mistake, the girl quickly apologized. " **N-no! Es solo que... yo pensaba que solo usted, gran señor de la guerra, podía matar un dragón de fuego...** (N-no! it is only that... I thought only you, the great lord of war, could kill a fire dragon...)"

She felt relief when her master laughed again and ordered her to continue walking.

* * *

Without their forest, the elves got no option but make company to their saviors in their camp. A few of them left in their green magic carts and returned a few hours later with some normal carts being pulled by the green ones as if they were the horses. One of those northamericans and the mage that came with them asked to the elves to get inside the carts and explained they were taking them to a safer place.

It was a human town as the elves expected. While they had learned the green were friendly to them. They felt uncomfortable about the citizens of the empire until they discovered these humans had been saved by the northamericans before and they were willing to give them a home if they cooperated to rebuild the place. Something easier for the male elves because of their stronger condition.

Tuka hadn't said anything during the travel. Her friend Níniel was the second one that tried to help her but she didn't care. If losing her mom hurt very badly, losing her father is now left without a real reason to continue living. The happy face once used be her standard expression got replaced by eyes almost lacking life and the face showed only sadness. Niniel had to lead her since she didn't pay any attention to where she was going while they were carrying boxes.

When the northamericans decided to leave and disappeared in the horizon, Tuka wasn't sure about what to feel... anger to them for not saving her father?, anger because of it would have been better she died with her old man? or gratitude because they had saved her?

Then she considered if even mattered if she did that question... she wouldn't meet them again... right?

* * *

Of course, when the third recon team announced they chose to return to the base after only two days of exploring, the superiors demanded an explanation. It was until Sarah explained all the incident with the dragon and her soldiers needed medical attention that their bosses decided to accept the request and even mentioned they would prepare the infirmary.

At the moment they had already returned and showed some scales of the giant beast and the burns the third team ensured they wouldn't get a punishment.

Ethan became a little famous, even though they had already killed dragons in the previous battle, their size and power was nothing compared to what was more similar to the classic giant beast of a fantasy tale.

Lelei got even more impressed about the home of her saviors. It was... in the sacred Alnus hill! She had never seen an architecture similar to some of those buildings before... they were still building but the ones in construction seemed thought to be taller and were being constructed with the aid of more of those... artifacts, as she finally understood they weren't life forms. In the center of the base, a dome-shaped structure with giant versions of the same three flags she already knew so well on the top.

She knew the legend about the Gate, and know she also was sure... the northamericans came from another world! It kinda explained a lot how they were so powerful.

Unfortunately for her, Manuel and all the others who got wounds were taken away by more soldiers. It was a shame considering he was the one who could understand her the most. Her only options left were Sarah and Ethan to ask them for more details. Or that's what she thought, Sarah apparently had something important to do and she left too.

* * *

"Just look at how much disasters you have gotten into in just two days, even if this was your first mission as captain." commented the commander while he read the inform of the mission.

Sarah scratched her hair and nervously responded. "Y-yeah... I knew a recon mission is not exactly walking through the park... but this is ridiculous"

The man laughed while nodded. "But I have to admit the information you got from the elves is excellent, at least we already have an idea about those who are attacking us... and now we have a new purpose for the airships here, to hunt all those Fire Dragons. The last thing we need is they destroying our space platforms."

The man stopped reading the papers and he was seeing Sarah direct to her eyes. "You did a good job, you just got a bit of bad luck but I suppose that won't happen again."

Sarah smiled and said. "Thank you, sir."

"However..." continued the commander "Since you came back sooner than planned, so once your team is in conditions to leave, we're giving you another mission... for now just take a rest."

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

The imperial princess and her Rose knights had made a lot of progress in their travel to reach the sacred hill as they rode the most time possible their mounts allowed.

If all the knights were pegasus riders it would have been a lot faster since they wouldn't waste time having to climb the mountains or taking a different path when they were too big to be a real obstacle. This actually was a complaining that made much sense considering the Rose knights was formed principally by women, who were the only kind of rider a pegasus seemed to accept, with just two men as members.

Piña Co Lada was also frustrated to do not be able to go faster. For the first time since her father had "recognized" her knights as an elite group, they had an opportunity to prove they were more than just decorative soldiers. They would demonstrate they could bring some glory to the Empire.

But even all the determination they had to accomplish their goal. The fear wasn't absent.

They knew the enemy... or enemies, were very powerful. Especially with their green beasts... their mission was to recollect information in order to understand the origin of the strength of the invaders from the other world and, if it was possible, use that strength against them.

The principal question was... how exactly would they do that?... and even a second question that perhaps was what originated the fear of the female members of the group... what would happen if they lost?

The last one seemed pretty "obvious", their enemies would enslave them... who knows how many villages had been destroyed by them?

Spending almost the entire day advancing caused the knights to get very very tired when the sun was hiding itself in the horizon. Because after their eighth day since they left the capital there was a town in their path, the ladies were very happy to finally sleep on a bed after a week, even if it was only a simple hotel bed.

However, when Piña, her friends Bozes, Beefeater and Hamilton, the old knight Grey and the young one called Norma were having dinner in a local restaurant. They heard a rumor that, in case of being true, would increase the fear towards the enemy.

" **¡Repite eso!** (Say that again!)" Piña demanded to a merchant that also had decided to eat something in the same restaurant she had chosen.

The man proudly showed her the red scales. " **Como puede ver, estas son auténticas escamas de un auténtico dragón de fuego, señorita** (As you can see, these are real scales of an autentic fire dragon, lady)"

Piña didn't know too much about dragons so she asked for Grey's opinion. " **Con toda honestidad, su majestad, estas escamas no se parecen a las que suelen pertenecer a un dragón cualquiera, incluso entre los salvajes** (To be honest, your majesty, these scales aren't similar to those that belong to a simple dragon, even between the wild ones)."

Norma and the other were still skeptical... trying to get a single flame dragon scale was easily comparable to a suicide attempt... right?

* * *

 **Honestly, I couldn't imagine an actual good title for this chapter, so I just chose the most simple one I could think of.**

 **Something I wonder is why we never saw any pegasus in the Anime or the Manga... I mean, all the characters from the Special Region could perfectly be from a Fire Emblem game, so where are they? Even if I remember well, Piña identifies a helicopter as an iron pegasus... in the Manga, she mentions they are similar to the Valkyries, maybe they were a myth but I don't see a good reason why their mounts wouldn't exist in this universe. I think Hamilton and Beefeater are gonna be pegasus knights in this version.**

 **Just in case you ask... yes, Manuel took some scales to sell them.**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews.**

 **Draegon75:**

 **If my memory does not fail, in the Manga it is said some nations like China and Russia were trying to comprehend the quantum nature of the Gate to create their own. So, yes, you're right. Who wouldn't want to create a Gate?, maybe it would be useful to go to Mars (Which brings another question I suppose, Do they have already people living on the red planet considering it's the future? yes.)**

 **Avro683Lancaster:**

 **Sorry my friend, but Tuka is very depressed. More because she actually saw him dying.**

 **GhostIV:**

 **Indeed.**

 **Hydrangea Wine:**

 **Is that so? Well, it works perfectly for my fic. Since Canada is like the responsible, smarter and more kind brother of them all that maintains the balance in the union. We just need to wait a little more because, of course, it would take some time until Canada's government approves the helping program.**

 **GSAndy:**

 **Oh, well, perhaps you're right. Then I will say that the Panzerfaust 3, the rocketlauncher used in the anime, was designed by Germany.**

 **Perseus12:**

 **In the next one they will meet each other, just wait for it a little more.**

 **Just a Crazy-Man:**

 **Love :3**

 **Is there an error in the writing?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaration Of War**

The princess Piña considered for two hours if she should change her course to the direction the merchants claimed was the fire dragon corps. That would have delayed her arrival at Arnus at least a week if she ordered the whole order to go there. But even if she decided to send only one or two pegasus knights they would have been vulnerable to get captured by either bandits or even the enemies from the other world. Even if the reports never said a green elephant dragon was able to fly, it was kinda obvious to her they could. She also needed all her pegasus knights, to order them to escape with a message for her father if it was necessary and having more the most quantity possible ensured more possibilities at least one of them would manage to get away.

Besides, those scales must be fake. Even legendary heroes who their names were on the pages of history books didn't succeed at killing a fire dragon.

The Rose Knights carried their travel on. Once they reached the mountain range that was in the middle of the distance that separated Arnus from the Imperial capital and could be considered a possible reason why the enemies didn't attack other towns around the capital. They crossed through a little way flat enough to allow normal horses to walk perfectly.

More problems appeared when Piña found a little caravan that asked her for protection. The reason? Italica, one of the most important towns for the agricultural economy of The Empire was currently under attack. Initially, Piña thought it was the allied army from the other world. However, the citizens of Italica described a type of army she already knew so well. Legionaries, infantry, and cavalry.

All this disconcerted the Rose Knights. Another army? it was possible the vassal states began an attempt to get free from the domain of the empire? Why the enemies from other world continued doing nothing?

Those questions actually didn't matter too much at that moment. They couldn't take another way to Arnus... And Piña didn't want to leave her people unprotected. She ordered to increase the speed and asked Hamilton and Beefeater to announce their arrival. Not only to raise the moral but also to ensure the people of Italica wouldn't think they were enemies, too. Her loyal friends gladly accepted and flew faster until Piña couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

"Right... my turn" exclaimed Ethan, rolling two dices. The result of the sum? a seven. At the very moment, he and Manuel saw the number of spaces the Canadian had to move. Ethan screamed in horror while Manuel laughed so hard that he had his eyes closed and both hands on his stomach. Even though Lelei was in the same room, she was paying more attention to the videogame her now friends had lent her. But if there was something that had impressed her before was Manuel's face. Even the best mage healers couldn't do that good job at curing a burn, his face had the look it always had have. Any traces of what the flames of the dragon had caused him were gone.

But why Ethan was so scared? simple, they were playing a board game called Turista Mundial. It was the Mexican version of Monopoly where instead of buying streets or anything like that, you buy nations.

Ethan moved his plane until it reached its destination.

The place where Ethan ended up was the one that represented Canada, which Manuel had bought... but he also had bought Mexico and USA and, of course, those three nations shared the color. Due to that, Canada had a hotel.

"Welcome home motherfucker! ay wey! (holy crap!)" giggled Manuel.

Ethan sighed in frustration as he looked at the ridiculous amount of money on his hands... "I surrender..."

Manuel laughed again and extended his arm. "Well played. Wanna try again?." Ethan didn't look at him when he also extended his own arm. "No! this time I prefer Mario Kart."

The Mexican rubbed his chin and answered. "I wanna be Luigi." Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I prefer to be Mario."

Then Ethan and Manuel joined to Lelei at playing. Even though the girl had only contacted with videogames a few times, she had become very decent at playing. Proving she was a genius again. Considering how much progress she had made about her English.

Hours later Sarah also entered in the room. Her face shone when she saw Manuel. "I'm glad to see you're better now," said her. sitting by his side and taking the fourth control, waiting they ended up the race so she could join too. Manuel shrugged. "Long live technology," he answered yawning as if he didn't care too much about it.

Ethan raised his eyebrow... noticing how his captain narrowed. In the more than one month they have been living in the Second Earth he had noticed... certain things about his two new friends. He doubted it was his imagination... but after the second week... every time they played videogames, watched animes or just lunched. Manuel always preferred to sit by Sarah's side... and recently she seemed to want the same... the fact Sarah still conserved that scale he gave her now as part of her bracelet... how Sarah upset when Manuel made a joke about his own suffering... probably because of she worried about him...

The lieutenant from Canada wasn't stupid. He understood perfectly what this could mean. The same situation wasn't exactly weird to be seen in the base. A few interesting interactions had been started between the members of the three armies after the Mexicans and Americans stopped their arguments and occasional fights... and no matter how much people of both populations hated the ones from the other country in the past or in the present... there were always those that didn't care about it and then... those two that... instead of making the war they made... well...

Will Sarah be a war bride in the future even if she herself was a soldier too? Probably... it helped that being killed by the enemy in this side of the Gate was barely 0.1 percent possible. He just wished they wouldn't turn everything into a cliche romance plot of those he hated so much.

"So... what did they want? do we have a new mission?" Asked Ethan. Patting Lelei on her hair when she, for the first time, won against them a race in first place. The girl, who he thought to be a very serious person smiled a little but she didn't say anything.

"Sorta... first I need to explain everything... You see, the people from the other side of the gate aren't exactly happy with all the secrecy respect what we have been doing here. It is not like the gate is area 51, it's in the middle of a city and the very fact it is confirmed to be a way to another world gets global attention... Apparently our governments haven't announced officially the existence of intelligent life forms here."

"Why this reminds me of the hollow Earth conspiracy?" asked Manuel.

"It has similarities... whatever, continue," said Ethan.

"They haven't revealed it due to our actual diplomatic situation with the empire. It could be easily interpreted as if we're killing the locals and conquesting in order to obtain sources... and technically that's right, but they attacked first so we have an excuse. But in order to maintain our public images cleaned, taking in consideration what we learned about the politics of the empire respect other species and the fact other teams combated them and released a few of their slaves, bunny women actually, they have changed their mind and they will give the refugees support."

"I wasn't expecting that... but is good to hear it." Ethan nodded satisfied.

"Well, it is Canada the one that will send the more part of the help."

Manuel laughed and then he said."Okay, now it makes more sense... basically they don't want to give any reason to our rivals that may allow them to have a justification to invade Mexico to become owners of our magic portal. Also, they are gonna destroy the evil empire to get a better reputation so the American president and the Canadian first minister would be able to reelect themselves and the Mexican president could claim he's the best one the country ever had, once all this is declassified."

"Exactly, the thing is... the seventh team discovered a big town that is north from here. Due to its big size and the fact, there's a river near. It almost the perfect place to translate all the people we and the other teams have helped without having to spend more budget on creating a new town and allowing those refugees to become self-sustaining. That town right now in under imperial control, then they'll send us and around 700 soldiers more to occupy it."

Ethan said it was an interesting plan, but then he felt the needing to ask "This means they finally officialized the war?"

"Something like that... only we and our leaders know about this."

"Took them long enough." Ethan shrugged.

Manuel smiled, looking at Lelei "We gotta bring Lelei with us... she's the new Malinche after all."

"Malinche?" asked Sarah.

"I'll explain to you later."

* * *

As planned, a fraction of the NorthAmerican army left the Arnus hill. A tiny squad that was formed by a mix of many armored from the three factions. DN-V Toro, Humvee, M113 and NZLAV were some models that could be identified in the squad.

It wouldn't take more than one day to them to reach their destiny.

The third recon team had a particular objective in the operation. At least one of their soldiers had to get inside to the town and initiate talking with whoever was the general in charge of that Town that Lelei had identified as Italica. This in order to try to conquest the town using the most pacific way possible. The very fact they were fighting against an inferior army already guaranteed the victory of NorthAmerica and this could be used by the other political parties and nations to claim they were causing unnecessary destruction.

But would NorthAmericans manage to conquest the town even easier than it would be already for them already?

* * *

 **Okay... you're wondering why they haven't meet Rory and Emroy already (sorry Perseus). Well... I just got a very interesting idea that may shock many of you, but it needs that the meeting must be out of "camera" (there will be a flashback anyway) and I want to keep it as a secret until it happens... throw me rocks if you want to, you have the total right to do it...**

 **That scene about Turista Mundial (worldwide tourist) is something actually happened to me. I have that game and I like to become into the"owner" of the North American Union. I even buy the North American Airline (in that game there is airlines instead of train stations). Of course, the only difference is obvious. I wasn't playing with a Canadian.**

 **I know what you're thinking: We won't have a Ride Of The Valkyries scene? Well, that scene wasn't exactly realistic, the amount of noise a single helicopter would make unable to anyone hear the song properly. And this is a fanfic, I cannot put you a song here... unless you could explain me a realistic way something like that could happen... (Even during the time I considered to write about that, I preferred to change the song and use the soundtrack: Steal Beast 6Beets from Rhythm Of Fighters).**

 **Time to answer reviews:**

 **Perseus12:**

 **Em... I wouldn't say Tuka wanted revenge, she understands and respects people who save lives, the problem is that she wanted to die with her father...**

 **Feerzo14:**

 **Well, you'll get something even better than just the third recon team.**

 **Avro683Lancaster:**

 **You just gave me an excellent idea to write about XDXDXDXD.**

 **Draegon75:**

 **It's funny you mentioned the ERC-90 considering it is a French creation. During my free time, I was imagining how could be a possible sequel to this story (very unlikely since Zorzal is gonna die so...), inspired by other fanfic: GATE: Y La Coalición de Liberación fue a pelear allí (that's even better than this as each chapter contains like... 10000 words?). In that fanfic Zorzal manages to create temporal portals to France, Spain and Chile. I would use a similar concept but replacing Chile with England. Since it would be hilarious that Zorzal attacked those three nations without knowing they are the "mother" nations of the North American Union.**

 **Guest:**

 **Well, it is just the black humor I come up with. Even it has been absent in recent chapters since I cannot add black humor because of yes, I need to find a context where it actually can work. But it is not the humor of a professional... I just put the warning because of the politically correct persons would be jodiendo (writing bad reviews).**

 **Anyway... This is the first time I update two times in the same month... let's see if that becomes normal.**

 **Is there a grammar error or something?**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Your Town Is Belong To Us Part 1**

The citizens of Italica had lost almost all their hope after the third bandit assault and the death of the only competent general left in the town. Without a good leader, it was only a matter of time until the outlaws took over control over Italica.

However, when a pegasus knights arrived at the town and communicated the existence of a knight order making their way to support them. The remaining soldiers recover some of their will to fight... which decreased a little when they saw what kind of knights were. The most were women, daughters of nobles actually. Even though it was a moral boost the fact the princess of the Empire was the leader of that order, the general disappointment easily could be noticed by Piña and her friends.

This, however, disappeared completely when the bandits started a new attempt to conquest Italica. Piña and her knights proved to be strong and efficient soldiers at fighting the bandits, or rather the deserters of the imperial and allied armies now identified as that. Each soldier of The Rose Knights easily could fight against more than two soldiers at the same time alone without needing much help. But the top of them was Piña, Norma, Beefeater, Hamilon, Bozes, Balalaika, and the general Grey.

The rogue army had tried once more to trespass the walls that protected Italica. Either destroying the door and attempting to penetrate the principal barricade or generating arrow rains. A few mages helped, too. But their plans were foiled once more by hot oil, arrows from the archers on the walls and the heroic defense the civilians and knights offered.

The traitors retreated again.

Piña sighed in relief and looked at the enemy escaping for almost a minute until she turned to her army and yelled. " **¡Hamilton!, ¡Bozes!, ¡Norma!, ¡¿se encuentran todos bien?!** (are you alright?!)."

Hamilton, the brown-haired girl of green eyes, tired and unable to be standing anymore responded. " **¡Sigo en una pieza!** (I'm still in one piece!)."

The blonde with brown hair only scratched her forehead and answered still confident as if she hadn't been combating very much. " **¡Nos encontramos perfectamente bien, princesa Piña!** (We're perfectly fine, princess Piña!)."

Piña got down from the wall. She smiled proudly, she hadn't lost a single knight of her order, but that smile didn't last too much, some civilians had died this time, too. She also had to consider the sources couldn't be available forever. There wasn't an infinite reserve of arrows and oil. Their weapons would need maintenance if this continued for indefinite time... the casualties reduced the number of soldiers she had and the enemy still has probably over 700 soldiers... it would be night soon...

" **¡Reparen la puerta y preparen las fogatas! ¡ellos volverán pronto!** (Repair the door and prepare the wood fires! they will return soon!)."

* * *

Piña entered the throne room of the rulers of Italica. The Clan Former. There, the countess was waiting for her... it was a shame she was still an 11 years old girl named Myui... it wasn't like she had wanted to carry that responsibility already. Her father, Colt Formal, had disappeared after the first attempt of expedition to the other side of the Gate. Even though nobody had requested gold to Myui to get her father back. She still had the hope it was possible Colt was an enemy prisoner and he hadn't... died just like the majority of the soldiers that had fought the enemy from another world... she also had to suffer the stress of knowing her city was under constant attack and the possibility she became a slave was very big.

Piña felt compassion for the young countess, she patted her and said. " **No te preocupes, mis caballeros pueden con todo** (Don't worry, my knights can deal with everything)."

The little girl smiled a little before she continued displaying that worried face. Piña sat on the other throne and waited until the butlers brought her some food. It wasn't exactly delicious due to the fact the food provisions were so few compared to what the Italica used to have as an important agriculture area of the Empire.

Feeling the need to sleep at least some hours to be more prepared to face the bandits once more. the imperial princess closed the door of a room and laid on the bed, she closed her eyes and after a while, she had been transferred to the realm of dreams.

* * *

The top NorthAmerican soldiers that led the army used their binoculars to analyze the town they were about to conquer. It was tiny but big enough to be useful for the purpose their superiors wanted it. One of them took the radio.

"Third recon team, third recon team, please respond."

Normally Sarah would have answered, but currently, she was more worried about comforting Manuel due to the massive headache he was suffering... that and the fact the one sitting on the driver site this time was Ethan and she was in the back part along Manuel, Lelei and... a new member.

"Here, third recon team, what's our orders?"

"It is necessary to initiate the surrender negotiations, please send your translator now."

Ethan raised his eyebrow "Um, sir, he's still not feeling better since that incident."

"Unfortunately we don't have another translator as good as him right now. Remember the seventh recon team didn't interact with the locals, they only found the town. So tell your friend to do the job he gets paid for."

Ethan and Emma turned to see Manuel and Sarah, both knowing what the Mexican would say.

He shook his head and opened the door of the humvee. " **Hora de trabajar, vamos Lelei** (It's time to work, let's go Lelei)."

The new member of their team, a girl who wore black clothes similar to classic gothic loli and had a big ax with her spoke " **Yo también voy** (I'm going to)."

Lelei herself only made a noise of confirmation and opened the door of the other side.

Sarah, however, held Manuel's arm. "You're not in condition!" Manuel growled and turned to see her, even if she had that angry face, his duty called. "I'm fine woman, relax, my head only hurts, It's not like I'mma die."

Now it was Sarah who growled. "You're always ignoring your health!"

"You're always exaggerating!"

"Gods!" Ethan complained. "Please! please don't start something like a marital discussion!"

While Sarah ordered him to shut up, Manuel didn't respond and took advantage of the distraction to get rid of Sarah's holding. He walked away with his bored expression. Lelei and the black girl known as Rory followed him.

Of course, the captain of the third team couldn't leave one of his subordinates to throw himself into danger, that and the fact she wanted to protect him. Sarah got off from the car, too. But just when she was about to run after the Mexican, Ethan placed his hand on her shoulder and said he would ensure Manuel didn't get himself killed and, as captain, she had to stay with the team to give them orders.

When he reached them, Rory quickly hugged him, making him feel uncomfortable. " **Me alegra que vienes con** **nosotros** (It makes me happy that you come with us)" she gave to Ethan a very pervert smile. The Canadian looked away.

Manuel smiled malignly "Damn, if you continue like this, I'm really considering to call the United Nations... but well, technically speaking she's legal."

"Fuck you."

* * *

The imperial princess had ordered to be wakened up with cold water in case something suspicious occurred. So, when it actually happened she was very alarmed.

But her preoccupation increased when Grey explained to her what the guards were seeing. Practically she abandoned the room without caring to much about getting more dressed until she felt the low temperature. She put her armor on herself very quickly anyway.

And how she wouldn't be that scared... the enemies from other world were outside the walls!

When she finally had the opportunity to see with her own eyes those green and horseless carts and the three enemy flags, she gasped and looked at them with horror for two seconds before giving a more determined face and yelling to her knights to be ready.

The original plan was to infiltrate themselves in the enemy camp and spy them... but it seemed that destiny wanted her to face them right there, at that very moment.

Grey stood up by her side along Hamilton and Norma. The general was the first one to comment on something about the situation. " **Parecen estar analizando la forma más eficiente para atacar considerando que están inmóviles sin hacer nada.** (They seem to be analyzing the most efficient way to attack considering they're motionless doing nothing)"

" **S-son demasiados...** (They are many...)." said Hamilton, she was shaking.

Norma, being a little more relaxed still couldn't hide all his fear " **Y ya han derrotado al ejército imperial y al ejército aliado... honestamente, princesa Piña, dudo mucho poder ganarles...** (And they already have defeated the imperial and allied army... honestly, princess Piña, I doubt we could win)."

"¡ **Eso ya lo sé!** (I know that already!)" Piña started to think about any possible tactic, strangely she couldn't see anything that was similar to the elephant fire dragons... why they didn't bring them to Italica? Her thinking, however, got interrupted when she noticed four persons making their way to one of the doors. She forced her sight to work more in order to determine how those persons looked like. She first identified a nomadic magician, there were two men wearing a green uniform... it didn't seem to protect as good as an armor though... and finally...

Piña gasped, backed off and breathed fastly. " **¡** **Rory Mercury!** "

Her partners got very surprised to hear that name and quickly paid attention to the invades... in the enemy rows was, indeed, Rory Mercury, one of the apostles of Emroy.

If they still had some will to fight left, it was pretty much gone.

The death silence was broken when one of those green men knocked on the door... and then he did again... and again... and again...

* * *

Manuel really hoped they would open that door soon... the more times he did that he felt more rage inside his veins, and even if this was the first time it happened, he knew perfectly the cause. Suddenly a voice that wasn't his own appeared even if he hadn't decided to speak. His mouth opened by itself... or rather by order of the entity that was inhabiting his body for a few hours.

 **"¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacerme esperar!?** (How they dare to make me wait!?)." His hand extended and placed on the door, in less than ten second the wood piece burned becoming less than ashes. Manuel knew what this meant. The spirit walked inside and looked with contempt to any single person he met. One of them, a silver-haired woman who Manuel guessed was a knight, ran towards him with the clear intention to kill. The spirit easily dodged the attack and grabbed her on the neck. Manuel felt how his hand increased the strength to do not allow the woman to breathe anymore.

* * *

While the archers had their arrows prepared to eliminate that green invader. The other Rose Knights felt the extreme tension of the very fact that man had a demonic voice, had destroyed the entrance with fire magic and had was very skilled... what should they do to beat him and save their friend?

Piña was about to order the archers to shoot. But confusion filled her when that man seemed to be having a headache and he stopped holding Panache, he gazed the ground before he shook his head. He turned to see Panache again. This time his voice was more relaxed. " **Agradece que el humano que es dueño de este cuerpo haya querido perdonar tu miserable vida...** (Be thankful that the human owner of this body decided to spare your miserable life...)"

Everybody was even more confused than the green man that seemed to have recover control of his body after the spirit had stopped manipulating him.

The apostle of Emory, the mage and the other green man finally entered.

* * *

Manuel coughed and placed his left hand on his forehead... sharing the body with what he considered the real version of Ganondorf or Ares wasn't exactly easy... perhaps he had destroyed the possibility of a victory without spilling blood around.

"Are you all right?" asked him Ethan.

"Yeah... I just promised I'll get more war games for him... you know, a good tribute always calms the anger of any... god..." Manuel shook his head in confusion. It was ironic this god had chosen him, the atheist, to be the vessel he would use to see the war through his eyes.

"Well... you better start talking because if you don't, I will have to drag you back to our transport." Ethan pointed to the enemies. They seemed to hesitate to face the NorthAmericans this time.

"Right... also, help this lady to get up." Manuel coughed intentionally to improve the sound of his voice and scratched his hair. " **Lamento... lo que... ocurrir, dios estar... dentro de mente mía... dios enojarse** (I'm sorry... for what... happen, god is... inside mind of mine... god gets mad)."

* * *

" **¿Porqué habla tan raro?** (Why he speaks so weird?)." asked Norma.

Grey crossed his arms. " **Ellos no pertenecen a este mundo, es lógico que no entienden mucho de nuestra lengua... lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que diga que hay un dios** **poseyéndolo** (They don't belong to this world, it is logical they don't understand a lot about our language... what worries me is the fact he says there's a god possessing him)."

"¡ **Por favor díganme que no es el dios que estoy pensando que es!** (Please tell me it is not the god I think it is!)." exclaimed Hamilton... if Rory was with them, the logical answer would be...

" **¡NO LE ATAQUEN!** (DON'T ATTACK HIM!)." Piña demanded.

If Emroy, god of war and insanity and his apostle had aligned with the invaders... there was purposeless to fight back.

* * *

"What are they saying?"

"Well, I think they are submitting." Manuel turned to see Lelei. "What happens?"

The girl answered emotionless as almost every time "They are... afra... afraid of the great lord of war Emroy. Rory is an.. im... important factor, too."

Rory remained silent, enjoying watching everything, especially the way how that knight that had tried to attack her master escaped so cowardly.

Ethan and Manuel received transmissions through the radio.

"Hey! Hey! what's going on there?!" It was Sarah. Saying she was worried would be nothing.

Ethan grabbed his own radio. "Here, Ethan. We're perfectly fine. The locals fear the god that is possessing Manuel, this must facilitate our goal."

"I-I see..."

Ethan shrugged as he answered again "We shall initiate surrender negotiations, it shouldn't take long."

"Just don't let him go out of control!"

"Roger."

The four then began to walk towards what seemed to be the leader of them all. A red haired knight.

Unlike hours ago, Manuel could say he was happy to have a demon king with him.

* * *

 **And updated before it happens a month since the last chapter... I should be ensuring I have all the documents I need to get accepted by that university, but I shall present them until day 26 so I knew I had "to finish" this. And I say "to finish", because this is not exactly a good end for a chapter in my opinion, but in order to do not leave you all without anything to read in march, I had to divide this into two parts.**

 **To answer the obvious questions. Manuel was chosen because he's the most sadistic. I mean, he explained he enjoys killing bandits, bandits or not bandits, that is not exactly something you can describe as cute.**

 **What happened to Emory's old body is that he just left it behind, it is a vessel, he does not really care about it since he's a spirit.**

 **The possession he has on Manuel is not that strong as the one Hardy applied to Lelei. He's gonna be more like a spectator that only will do things when he gets bored or angry. Think about him like Ryuk from Death Note. And what way would it be better to see war than in the first person?**

 **His old body is similar to Ganondorf, that's why he's referred like that. I mean, if Rory is a gothic loli, why Emroy couldn't be like your classic evil lord but more badass?**

 **Their superiors don't know he's being possessed?**

 **Kinda, they know something is bothering him, and they saw "Ganondorf" getting near to Manuel and placing a finger on Manuel's forehead before he "died". It is just that Manuel didn't say what really happened, only to his friends. And all that happened when they were eating their lunch so not everybody was paying attention.**

 **They also know Rory is with them but just like Lelei, there is no real problem with her following them.**

 **I wanted to show a little more about the relationship between Manuel and Sarah but I'm not gonna force it to happen at an unrealistic speed.**

 **I hope you all like the reference in the title.**

 **I guess I don't need to explain more about the chapter so...**

 **Time to answer**

 **Feerzo14:**

 **If there is a real needing to use helicopters this time. I mean, they have a decent foot army here.**

 **Avro683Lancaster:**

 **It's their fault due to trying to mess with us.**

 **Angel Sai:**

 **If you say so.**

 **Just A Crazy-Man:**

 **Yeah, nice.**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Your Town Is Belong To Us Part 2**

Sarah and Emma were growing impatient the more time passed without Ethan updating their situation, it was getting dark.

Emma looked at the door Emory burnt with the binoculars. "Do you think they are going to be okay?"

Looking at the radio, Sarah sighed. "I don't know, I just hope the first casualty at combat in this world won't be one from our team..."

The time continued flowing until Sarah felt she had spent at least one hour sitting on the humvee. Then a voice finally came from the transmitter.

"Here Ethan Clark, over."

Sarah grabbed the thing and spoke. "Here Sarah, so what has happened? did you success?"

Ethan's voice seemed a little uncomfortable. "Um... kinda? considering what I've seen and what Lelei explained to me... apparently, the town is currently under the protection of a group of knights compounded of women... over"

Emma raised an eyebrow while Sarah stared at the radio like she had heard static from the device. Emma decided to ask. "Really? female knights?

"Yeah, I mean, there are some men but the most are female."

Emma smiled nervously. "Well, that is... weird?"

"I'd say it is unexpected because women in Europe during the middle ages used to be treated as if they belonged exclusively to the house." said Sarah.

Unknown to Sarah and Emma, Ethan had nodded as if he was in front of them. "Yeah, even women having a little group of female friends was considered enough to burn them... but now I remember we're traveling with a female mage so I guess we should have expected more of these people... Manuel seemed to care more about the name of their leader though."

Sarah frowned, Emma's curiosity wanted to be feed. "The name? what's the deal with that?"

"I don't think he has a problem with her name. He first told her his own name and when she told him her own he turned to see me only to cover the fact he was about to laugh... I don't understand why... I just know her name is Pina Co Lada or something like that... then he even asked if there was a Lali Cuadora between the woman knights... only to almost laugh again when he heard there was a... Adivina Dora? yeah..."

Both women scratched either their hairs or cheeks and then "Okay... anyway, has the god been quiet?

"Emory is not causing more trouble. Perhaps he's just very impatient and arrogant like your average Greek god. Given the fear the commander and the countess display, I highly doubt we'll need to shoot a single bullet to take over the city... I personally I prefer it like that."

"We all prefer it like that, Ethan." said Sarah smiling.

"Yeah, but... let's say that... well... the countess is a loli so..."

"A Loli?... are you kidding me? because that's not a funny one."

"Well, her father got killed when he and the imperial army tried to attack our side of the gate the first time."

"Oh... whatever. Just hurry up, the commander is getting bored of waiting."

"Roger!"

* * *

Piña knew she had to be cautious... it was pretty obvious she couldn't save the town, diplomacy skills to convince the invaders to leave the town in peace didn't exist, even the strongest black magic couldn't accomplish such objective... even more considering she didn't have any black mage as part of her knights or the local army. What she needed to do was to diminish the severity of the punishment Italica would receive and start the spying part of her mission already.

She had scolded Hamilton already for almost explaining her rank as an imperial princess. In order to get knowledge from your enemy, they must be ignorant about your real identity, something Piña understood very well.

However... something very... strange... even though the man in front of her held the spirit of the god of war...

" **Honestamente... a nosotros no interesar matar más gente.** (Honestly... we aren't interested at killing more people)"

Piña's face would be comparable to a simple villager trying to learn quantum phyisics." **¿Qué?...** (What?...)"

That green man in front of her yawned while scratching the back part of his head " **Ello ser un desperdicio... lideres interesarse más por recoger recursos... poder destruir a ustedes con un dedo... tener a dios no ser necesario para ello.** (It to be a waste... leaders get interested more for collecting natural sources... can destroy you all with a finger... having god is not necessary to accomplish it)."

All that... just didn't make any sense... if they were actually able to destroy the empire with almost no effort... what they were waiting for?! but this wasn't time to question the possible reason this ambassador was this... gentle.

" **Entonces.. solo quieren ocupar la ciudad... ¿correcto?** (So... you only want to occupy the town... right?)"

The man frowned for a second and approached his ear to the mage girl, she explained to him the meaning of **Ocupar.** He nodded and answered.

" **Así es, luego usar ciudad para** **propósitos** **nosotros necesitar o querer.** (Pretty much, then we use town for purposes we need or want)."

Regarding the other persons in the room, Hamilton displayed the same reaction any person would expect to see in the face of a merchant if a random person tried to sell them what was supposed to be an excellent weapon to the ridiculous price of 50 sorudas, distrust.

If Myui felt very very nervous, now she was clearly fearing... even if both green men smiled at her every time they saw her... but Piña wasn't sure what intentions were hidden behind that behavior.

Grey and the other green man had started a staring contest... the apostle enjoyed taking a nap on the shoulder of the second green man. And finally, the mage girl remained stoic... as if she didn't have more emotions.

Piña herself had to deal with a very complicated dilemma... if they weren't going to kill anyone... that perfectly could mean they wanted slaves, and she wasn't willing to become into a fuck toy... the only option left was to send a message to the main army and wait until she was rescued and get information until...

No... no... it wouldn't work, even if that army outside was a tiny fraction of the three enemies' armies... they probably were too powerful... and she was forgetting they had Emory.

Definitely she had no option... she was at their mercy... what was that feeling? it was... what the other nations used to feel? the opposite side of negotiations every time the Empire conquested a new territory?

It felt so... bad...

* * *

Manuel got confused. The woman he had in front of him suddenly began to tremble...

Ethan noticed this too and frowned "What did you say to her? she was very very relaxed!"

"I-I don't know! em..." The Mexican extended his hand and placed it on the woman's shoulder " **¿Pasar algo malo... señorita?** (Is something wrong... lady?)"

Of course, even if Manuel some times wasn't the smartest person and might not be as enlightened as his Canadian friend, he guessed that considering the politics the Empire had against other races, species, and nations, she was expecting to receive the same treatment the Empire used to give.

But with all the shit happening in the other side of the Gate, even if he wanted to treat her like that, he couldn't... well, he could, but would be severely punished and the effects of his actions would be... horrible.

This, as expected, confused the woman even more.

* * *

Why he was worried about how she felt?

Wasn't the enemy supposed to only care about victory?

" **¿Algo... malo?** "

" **Um... escuchar... si pensar que yo querer esclavizar... no es respuesta...** (Listen... if you think I want to ensalve... no is the answer...)."

He... didn't want to enslave her? it was a joke, right? that was ridiculous... right?

But then she remembered... when Panache attempted to assassinate him and Emroy almost strangled her... this man was the one who spared her life...

* * *

In the end, Piña decided to trust them, again, it wasn't like she could choose something different. The doors were opened and the modern vehicles got inside the walls.

Their entrance was seen by the locals with a total feeling of fear similar to the one the princess displayed.

The Rose Knights, however, didn't stop paying attention to any move the green people did when they got out from their strange wagons.

Time time passed and Piña couldn't find anything to prove what the man told her was a lie... actually, when he asked why the town had considerable damages and she explained everything regarding bandits and traitors, he and his friend told her: **Nosotros hacer cargo de eso** (We'll take care of that).

* * *

Sarah and Emma felt relief when they finally parked inside Italica. Ethan was perfectly right, not a single bullet needed to accomplish the mission. Now it was time to bring the refugees and probably to modernize the town a little.

Sarah gladly gave the five to Manuel, she would give five to Ethan if he wasn't carrying Rory on his back, she wasn't sleeping anymore, she only was tired.

"Good job."

"Thanks, however we still have things to do." said Manuel.

"Yeah, we know," Emma said.

Ethan shook his head. "What we meant is that we are not the first ones that wanted to conquest the town, some of the survivors of the battle we had against the Empire back at our hill went insane and now they are massacring villages, probably the ones we fought in that... Coda place were also some of them."

Manuel evilly smiles and inclinated his head a little, however, the voice was different. " **Espero que no me** **decepciones** **, niño** (I hope you don't let me down, kid)"

He blinked a few times. " **No preocupar** (Don't worry)... urgh." he groaned in pain... only to suddenly felt Sarah massaging his back. "Thanks..."

Rory giggled. " **Mi señor tiene grandes expectativas y ciertamente yo estoy deseosa de verlos en acción...** (My lord has big expectations and certainly I'm also eager to see you fighting)..." the future goddess the approached her head so her cheek and Ethan's one made contact. "E **n especial a ti campeón.** (Especially you, champion)."

Ethan looked away and frowned "Does she realize I don't really understand her?"

Everybody laughed being the only exception Lelei who was the one that answered. "She... does not."

Sarah gave a more determined face once she had helped Manuel to feel better "Very well, I'm on my way, Ethan, you're in charge as always."

"Great!"

One of the other Canadian soldiers of the racon team, Marvin Scribe, decided to be the one to ask for the rest of the group. "Well, boss, what should we do now?"

Ethan turned to see them. "Okay guys, time to work!"

* * *

After trying to take over Italica several times without success, people would guess any army just would give up and attempt to assault other town... however the most of the members of that rogue army had lost their sanity time ago during that... hell they went through in Alnus.

To them, the end of the world had started and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Honor? loyalty? all that was worthless! the gods of destruction from another world would crush them as if scum they were!

Now they only cared about rapeing and stealing whatever they wanted to enjoy the probably almost no time they had left. Even fighting to the death in itself seemed a better destiny than finding the green gods again.

The dark of the night was their biggest ally, and they would take advantage of it to finally get as many fuck toys as they could! especially the princess and her order of knights!

Their leader ordered a total attack, the archers didn't waste time to cause a rain of arrows and the spearmen ran as fast as they could with some torches to reduce the east door.

Strangely those bitches hadn't started wood fires to have an opportunity to determine where the enemy was coming from.

But all those weren't necessary... as strange shooting stars suddenly filled the night sky. However, unlike the normal ones, they lasted longer and illuminated the battlefield as if giant torches were.

Even if that surprised them, the rogue army didn't pay much attention to them... until... until they discovered the hell they barely escaped from wasn't willing to let them go that easily.

The same deathly sound that had caused them so much horror in Alnus appeared again and the same tragedy repeated. This time explosions from nowhere weren't present but any soldier that tried to run away or advance got killed by divine decree as something they couldn't comprehend pierced their skin and internal organs making them fall and watch those shooting stars while their screams eliminated the silent that used to reign the night.

* * *

Rory had to be honest, this was incredible! as a future second god of death and war, she couldn't hide how happy she was seeing all that... that couldn't be considered as a battle, this was a blood feast! All those souls started their travel to the other side in less than thirty seconds... she deeply regretted the fact she never saw the other battles her master had seen.

Her sexy dragon slayer and all his comrades had magic powers beyond imagination!

Her smile was only comparable to the one Emory had, since watching all that through the eyes of a soldier was more entertaining than using that crystal sphere. Manuel thanked at least this didn't cause him pain.

Ethan himself would prefer to be sleeping already, Marvin was enjoying his shooting practice. Especially considering he seemed to have increased the number of lines he made in his sniper with two new ones. Sarah thought that if this somehow could have been funny to the others, it couldn't be any more as it was very very very easy.

As the NorthAmericans didn't see more shadows moving through the battlefield, the defense of the town of Italica was considered finished.

Piña and her knights had pretty much lost the remaining of their strong determination now these... demons from other worlds showed what their real power was like.

It was a shame what they saw was just a tiny fraction of what the rogue army remembered during their last seconds.

* * *

 **This one was actually pretty hard to write... since making this enough to be entertaining was a hell... maybe it's because I'm having a writer's block case. I mean, a few things are inevitable to happen here and since most of you already know it... I need to make the transition interesting...**

 **The ones that decided to follow not only this fanfic but also to me, in general, may be confused about what is that Amor Infantil Entre Super Héroes thing... it's my experiment to determine if I can write a good romance. That's part of the reason why it is written in Spanish and not in English. The fact it got many chapters in so few time is because when you start writing a new story I ensure you most of the writers already know what's gonna happen in the first five to seven chapters and after that, they really have to break his brain in order to get ideas. That kinda explains why most of the stories in this website are abandoned by their authors. (besides the very fact Spanish causes less trouble to my brain at writing and thinking)... the results of that say that, yes, I can.**

 **But don't worry, you already know I update each story at least one time per month once I reached this state. Never think I'm gonna stop this... the only exception is if I died, of course... however don't expect new chapters soon, why? because I'm about to have to pass a test... an exam that will decide if I'm accepted by that university or I'll have to find more options... it is important... it's until May 11th but... I prefer to start studying now.**

 **I noticed I should introduce the names of more members of the racon team just in case it becomes necessary. David is not one of them, however.**

 **I know, the canon version of the battle is better, but come on, do you really want to read about the same thing you already saw?**

 **Well... I don't think I have anything more to say... well, perhaps just a curiosity: Ethan is left-handed, Manuel is right-handed... and Sarah is both things at the same time. It's not a very important fact but... I don't know, just in case this becomes popular enough until the point somebody decides to draw my three characters or something like that, that's a detail to know.**

 **Let's answer reviews:**

 **Feerzo14:**

 **It happened "out of camera" so no need to read it all over again.**

 **Perseus12:**

 **Avro683Lancaster:**

 **The last one is the one we like the most.**

 **Angel Isai:**

 **Okay, perdón, solo me comí una letra. Tranquilo.**

 **Kirito-SK-Raptor:**

 **Actually the airbase should be completely constructed by now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Italica Gets Transformed, Screams The Capital**

Tuka couldn't say she had much complained about living with humans. She had to work more than back at the forest but humans were... likable.

But it may be due to the fact all of them were women and children.

Her elf eyes allowed her to see that bunny even from a distance a normal human couldn't. She sighed and prepared her bow... aimed...

When she finally had her most recent prey and analyzed it, she shook her head and put it inside the bag that human woman had given her along with other animals that had the bad luck to be where she was hunting... if it continued like this she... maybe she should consider learning to harvest.

Unlike jumping from a tree branch to another, in this field she only could run or walk... but she couldn't find the will to run... she wasn't in good mood... she had to admit that the wind was very comfortable to be felt.

She got a surprise when she returned the town.

Closing her eyes, she couldn't see a thing, but again, being an elf caused that her hearing had increased a lot. It allowed her to detect a sound she thought she would have never heard again.

When she looked at the horizon and paid attention, she noticed what seemed like a big caravan... instead of normal human wagons she had seen a few times in her whole life... those were the magic green wagons of the green people!

She speeded her walking up. By the time she was in Coda again. The green people were helping everybody to load their belongings on the transports.

Tuka looked around in order to find her friend Níniel. Tuka noticed she was already packing not only her own things but also Tuka's ones.

 **"Níniel, ¿qué está ocurriendo?** (What is going on?)"

Her friend happily responded.

 **"¡La gente de verde dice que nos llevaran a una mejor ciudad la cual está bajo su protección!** (The green people say they're bringing us to a better town that is under their protection!). **"**

Tuka raised her eyebrow. However she didn't want to argue regarding that might be a good or bad idea, she didn't really care too much. Tuka just started to help Níniel.

* * *

Diabo El Caesar didn't have the challenge easy. It didn't really matter if he now was the commander of around the 83 percent of the imperial army and the best generals still alive. The prince wasn't as stupid as his brother Zorzal. He didn't think the next battle would be almost a present for him. The allies of other world had annihilated the Godu Rino Gwaban without much effort, this meant they had defeated an army as big as the 68.75 percent of the imperial army before Gate appeared. Having more soldiers didn't guarantee anything. He was unaware of how many soldiers the enemy had, the few explorers and spies that managed to return mentioned few troops... however, Diabo wasn't sure if that meant the enemy army was made up of few but strong super soldiers that were able to defeat at least 15 legionaries each one of them or the others spies that didn't return had seen more enemies.

However, Diabo, paranoic as he was, believed the right answer was the first option, especially if he remembered the existence of those elephant fire dragons.

He ordered to fortify the capital even more. Something that during many centuries wasn't considered very worthy to invest in, since the Empire had been invincible and nobody had managed to enter too much in its territory... until now.

The walls around the city received insane amounts of catapults and big crossbows. Every soldier was being instructed to use a bow. The mages, even if they were not many, got money and resources to investigate and discover new types of powerful magic, anything that could kill the green beasts and green riders.

Diabo also understood the war would last much time... he was only preparing himself to defend the capital. He had no plan to recover the Arnus hill and then to be able to destroy de Gate... but for now, he and the Empire needed to survive.

* * *

Zorzal was known for having a large collection of sex slaves. Some of them were princesses from vassal states or unfortunate maids that were near to him when the prince was in a mad mood or he got bored of his old slaves.

Even though the miserable bastard was so eager to get slaves from the other world just like the warrior bunnies, that desire didn't come true. Being this part of the reason why he was so mad without considering the constant defeats of the Empire since the Gate opened once more.

The one who suffered the most because of Zorzal's recent rage was his favorite slave, the former queen of warrior bunnies, Tyuule.

Not that she did really care about it... it had been a long time since she had gotten used to... what remained of the pain and rage was only the rage. The hate towards the man and the nation that ruined her life.

She was "alone" lying on her bed inside her cell as usual, almost every second of her existence and thinkings were about how to eliminate her enemy... she was barely a shadow of what she once was.

" **¿Qué has descubierto,** (what have you found) **Bouro?"** she asked, feeling the presence of one of her few servers that still was loyal to her.

 **"La pregunta más bien sería, ¿qué no he descubierto?** (the question should be, what I did not I discover?)" The green pig alike creature laughed. " **¡No sé ni por donde debería empezar!, mi reina** (I don't even know how should I begin! my queen.)"

The slave rolled her eyes and " **Solo dilo de una vez...** (Just tell me right now...)"

" **Bueno, tal parece que las tres naciones enemigas han terminado de construir su base. Como era de esperarse, el mismo está muy bien fortificado, ellos incluso son capaces de iluminar durante la noche con la misma intensidad que el sol al medio día. Pero lo importante es que finalmente se han movilizado. Italica, que estaba siendo ya atacada por bandidos, ha caído en manos de ellos.** (Well, it seems the three enemy nations have finally completed the construction of their base. As expected, it is very well fortrified, they are even able to iluminate the night with the same intesity of the sun during middle day. But the most important detail is that they have finally began to advance. Italica, that had been attacked by bandits, has fallen under their control)."

This was Tyuule's turn to smile. " **Finalmente... con su poder no deberían tardar en destruir todo el imperio.** (Finally... with their power it shouldn't take too long before they have destroyed the empire)."

" **Tal parece que intentan ganarse el apoyo o el respeto de los locales. Hay fuertes rumores de que ellos fueron los que mataron a un dragón de fuego, han salvado varías aldeas humanas de la destrucción... e incluso, y esto puede que le haga sentir mejor, han rescatado de su esclavitud a varias guerreras conejo.** (It seems they're trying to obtain the support or respect of the locals. There are rumors that they are the ones that killed a Fire Dragon, they have protected many human towns... and even, and this probably will make you feel better, they have freed some warrior bunnies from their slavery)."

The former queen raised her eyebrow in confusion... but at the same time, for the first time in after three years, a tiny bit of happiness filled her. Her love for her people had never vanished, even if most of the time it only worked to feed her hate towards the Empire since her race had been enslaved.

" **Espera... ¿o sea que no las tomaron como sus propias esclavas?** (Wait... does that mean they haven't taken them as their own slaves?)"

" **Pese al hecho de que los invasores lucen claramente como humanos, parecen tener una cultura muy diferente. Por lo que se ve, la esclavitud es considerada una abominación por ellos.** (Even though the invaders clearly look human, they seem to have a very different culture. As far as we can see, enslavery is considered an abomination by them).

Tyuule's hopes... increased... if that was true... it meant that the destruction of the Empire would also give her... freedom... perhaps she would never recover the trust of her people since Zorzal ensured everybody believed that she was a traitor... but she was... happy with all that.

" **Tenías razón... no he había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo... ¿algo más que deba saber?** (You were right... I haven't felt this good since a long time ago... anything else I need to know?)"

" **La princesa Piña Co Lada y su orden de caballeros estaban en Italica. Si les sacan información, quizá ataquen la capital pronto. Dado lo rápido que pueden desplazarse, probablemente lo hagan en menos de una semana... eso es todo.** (The princess Piña Co Lada and her order of knights were in Italica. If they interrogate them, maybe they will attack the capital soon. Given how fast they can travel, probably it will happen in less than week... that's it)."

" **Maravilloso... bien, te has ganado a pulso tu recompensa.** (Marvelous... well, you really have earned it)." Tyuule let her right leg to touch the floor. Her server immediately began to lick it as he pleased. If she never bothered about it before, even less now.

* * *

Tuka didn't feel secure during the travel... none of those green persons were the ones she met, the ones she could say she barely trusts.

However, she had to admit their transports were fast, in the least than hours, she, the elves and humans were getting inside the walls of that town!

Tuka had never seen a human town. The buildings were many and very bigger compared to the huts of Coda or her old treehouse. This was totally new... that still didn't make her feel better...

She sighed and walked towards they were registering the information of all those people they transported.

Her eyes went a little wide, the ones that were writing down all the information were the same ones she knew. She even got more surprised when she saw Rory Mercury, the apostle of Emory... hugging one of them!

" **Por favor... decir nombre... ocupación...** (Please... do tell name... and occupation)."

Tuka's friend decided to introduce herself and Tuka, considering how depressed Tuka was.. " **Me llamo Níniel, soy una cazadora al igual que mi amiga,** **Tuka.** (I'm called Níniel, I'm a hunter just like my friend, Tuka)"

Tuka noticed the man seemed to remember her... he was the one who saved her... the one that couldn't save her father...

" **Ella no lucir bien... en fin, por favor avanzar para allá** (She does not look well... anyway, please advance to there)."

Níniel and Tuka continued walked until they saw two new green persons. Each one had a book on their hands.

" **Tuka.** "

" **¿Qué?** (What?)"

" **Uno de esos hombres te esta observando** (One of those men is looking at you)"

Tuka turned to see that her friend was right. He seemed very young but that scar on his chin was kinda scary. His hair was dark brown and his eyes brown only... at least the smile didn't give the idea he was a bad person...

He extended his hand... but he couldn't say anything, then he looked at his book. "¿ **Permitir... yo... ayudarle?** (Allow... me... to help you?)

Tuka narrowed a little but she didn't complain and allowed that man to carry her things. On the other hand, Níniel giggled and smiled.

* * *

Emma looked at Marvin as he and the elf girls continued walking to the area of the town that they were using to protect the refugees. "He still has elves as waifus?"

Ethan, caressing Rory's hair, responded. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious what he wants... I don't really blame him, that elf girl is hot."

Sarah scratched her hair. "But isn't that pedophilia? I mean, probably she is centuries old... also, would it be legal to date... an alien?"

"I would like to know the answer to that, too," said Ethan. He almost jumped scared when he felt the tongue of the apostle licking him. "Damn... at least you're not gonna have that problem, Sarah."

The American woman turned to see another thing. "Shut up."

Emma giggled. None of them was aware that Manuel actually heard that.

* * *

Marvin dropped the bags slowly on the floor of the house.

Níniel and Tuka contemplated the room they were going to share. It was much bigger. It was empty, without considering the existence of two beds.

Marvin then gave to Níniel a different bag of the ones that belonged to the elf girls. " **Esto... tener nueva ropa... para ustedes.** (This... to have new clothes... for you two)."

Then he kissed the hand of both elves and left.

" **Me ha agradado.** (I liked him)."

" **Y vos le agradaís a todo el mundo** (And everybody likes you)."

" **Aunque si me lo preguntaís, le gustaís especialmente tú.** (But if you ask me about it, he especially likes you)." smiled Níniel.

" **Son imaginaciones tuyas...** (You're just imagining everything)."

" **Quizá eso es lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor, ¡tener un novio!** (Maybe that's what you need to feel better, to have a boyfriend!)"

" **No digaís tonterías, Níniel, tú sabes que yo siento que me gustan las chicas** (Don't be silly, Níniel, you know I feel I like girls)."

"¿ **Estaís segura?** (Are you sure?)"

 **"Bueno...** (Well...)"

 **"¡Ha! ¡dudaste!** (You hesitated!)"

 **"Solo** **cállate** **y ayúdame a desempacar.** (Just shut up and helpt me to unpack)..."

* * *

It had been a long day. Everybody in Italica was tired. Especially Lelei who had been translating for the generals of the North American army as they spook with the commander of that order of knights. That was the reason that explained why she was sleeping peacefully while Manuel continued watching the movie in his cell phone.

Sarah entered the room. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

The Mexican yawned and rubbed his forehead. "Because Emroy wasn't satisfied with what I showed to him... so I decided to see a movie to relax him... good thing I have everything easier in my dreams..."

The American was about to ask what movie was he seeing until she noticed the once famous in the past, Arnold Schwarzenegger, shooting at any cop that tried to stop him. "Cool, Terminator, a classic one."

"Of course. I decided to start with the original one... I'm not gonna continue with The Rising Of Machines once I finish seeing Judgment Day though... neither Dark Fate... urgh."

Sarah sat by Manuel's side. "I have the same opinion... so, is Emory happy with all this?"

The Mexican bit his taco before answering. "You cannot hear him, but he's like a little child watching Bob Esponja... as a good, he has already learned your mother tongue. It's impressive."

"You haven't feel headaches then."

Manuel nodded.

Sarah smiled. "It's good to know that... would you mind if I watch Terminator with you?"

"As long as we see that fucking robot from here, in the security of reality, I don't want to need to rob a car and protect you, _Sarah._ " he ensured he emphasized her name.

She giggled. "Whatever you say, Kyle."

Both of them didn't say a thing after that, enjoying everything until certain part of the movie that happened in a motel made them feel a little uncomfortable as they knew what was about to happen.

"Sarah..."

"Yes?"

The Mexican sighed. "Unlike your average anime protagonist... I'm not gonna lie to myself, and I hope you do the same... I mean... it is kinda obvious that we... well, considering you still keep that scale..."

The American rubbed her old present a little and blushed. "Yes... I know what you mean... I didn't think you'd be so direct though..."

He then placed his right hand on her left hand. "I'm a soldier, I'm supposed to have a strong personality. Remember?"

Enjoying the warm, the face of Sarah showed a bigger smile than the normal one. "I guess that's right, we're also adults, not teenagers... so, when did it exactly happen?"

"I'm not sure, I guess everything started since we met each other but... I cannot know."

"I guess the answer is the same in my case."

"You know? when having a girlfriend, it would be good that she's as strong and independent as you... that pretty much confirms since the beginning that she is with you because she really wants to."

"The same applies to having a boyfriend, you silly... are you gonna continue with your serious face or are you gonna look at me and smile?"

"Well, Emroy is gonna kill me if I don't continue seeing this. I'mma do this instead."

Manuel raised his arm to hug Sarah... she happily hugged him back. He was also smiling. "It's weird, I mean, I'm a Mexican and you an American. It's like I'm an ogre and you a princess."

"I don't want to hear you speaking shit about you anymore."

"Okay okay... sorry, let's just watch this, Sarita (Sary)."

They didn't know that behind the door, many members of their recon team were paying debts to others.

* * *

 **I never expected to have three tests instead of a single one... seriously, I almost died... sorry for taking too much time to update this but I seriously suffered in May... I also still have that writer's block thing. But again, never think I'm gonna stop writing this. If I do and I haven't updated my other stories in at least 4 months that pretty much means I'm dead.**

 **If there's something that bothers me a lot about romance animes is the negationist protagonists... I'd wish I saw a series where both confess fast and then we can see all their interactions.**

 **Another thing that usually I don't like in the modern romance stories is that they are just a placebo. They're not different at all to a slice of life. When I read a story I'd like to learn a lesson, or at least see a lesson I already know. In the case of these two, it's a message already used many times but still effective. Love does not care about nations, their past or anything.**

 **Tuka is back. Sorry if I haven't given her enough space, but integrating her to the team without making it forced wasn't possible before.**

 **Sarah is waiting for her turn to do something very cool. Manuel was the first invader, Ethan killed the Fire Dragon... what is she gonna do? try to guess!**

 **Talking about her, this scene confirms that her name is a reference to Terminator. I just wanted to joke calling her Sarah Brewster. Those who have watched Terminator 3 and 4 understand.**

 **Piña is fine, I'm gonna show what she was doing in the next one, I just wanted to send this, you really deserved another chapter already.**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews:**

 **Feerzo14:**

 **Diabo and Zorzal won't know what hit them!**

 **Angel Isai:**

 **It's okay bro, I forgive you.**

 **OPDUDE:**

 **Mamón (a person that says something that is stupid but funny.**

 **Anyway... any grammar error in the writing or something?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Investigation**

Piña and Hamilton didn't have the most comfortable expression in their faces while they looked at some of those green... beasts... they seemed to be sleeping, considering they didn't react at all to the presence of the princess and the female knight.

Both women had comprehended that continuing the war against the enemies from the other world was senseless... hopeless... a suicide attempt, even without the aid of Emroy and Rory Mercury, the three allies could easily annihilate the Empire... perhaps even a single of them could.

However, that didn't change that their mission was to obtain information about them, but now it was to inform how mighty the allies were to ensure all the senators and Molt himself would desire to have peace with them... they were very lucky that they considered this war a waste of their time...

Hamilton tried to stop Piña when she began to walk " **P-Princesa P-P-Piña... ¡no debería arriesgarse así!** (P-Princess P-P-Piña... ¡you shouldn't put yourself in risk like this!)"

The princess held the hand of Hamilton and pushed it away. " **Sé como cuidarme sola, Hamilton... ¡t-t-tengo que hacerlo!...** (I know to take care of myself, Hamilton... I-I must do it!)."

" **P-Pero-** (B-But-)"

" **¡Hamilton!** " the princess gave her best frowned face to the knight.

Hamilton didn't say anything else, backing off a little.

Piña breathed deeply, preparing herself to approach... she slowly walked until she had the monster... face to face? she couldn't determine where the eyes or mouth of this... elephant fire dragon, were... strangely, the trunk remained straight, no matter how much time had passed... she raised her hand... and slowly she placed it on the monster's armor... she patted... caressed... but it didn't react.

Then, she realized a little of how silly she was...

She got away from the war wagon. " **No es un ser vivo... es un arma.** (It's not a life form... it's a weapon)."

Hamilton's responded as anybody with mental health would... with horror. " **... entonces... ellos deben ser capaces de producirlos... debe haber miles de ellos...** (...So... they must be able to produce them... there must be thousands of them...)."

" **Recuerdo que ese soldado me dijo algo... no quedó muy claro por la barrera del idioma pero... ellos usan armas viejas y casi obsoletas contra nosotros...** (I remember that soldier said something... it wasn't very clear due the language barrier but... they use old and almost obsolete weapons against us...)."

Hamilton got a suggerence " **D-D-Deberíamos o-o-obtener más detalles de la n-n-ómada.** (W-w-we should o-o-obtain more details from the n-n-nomad)." she didn't hide very well that hearing those weapons were obsolete... made everything much much more horrible.

Piña rubbed her chin, remembering that blue-haired girl that make company to the green soldier... " **Buena idea** (Good idea)."

* * *

Lelei could say she missed her old bed at Arnus Hill. Even if she still had a room for herself, that very clean bathroom, the mirror, those lights she could turn on or off whenever she wanted... after experiencing that, returning to this kind of life was... weird. Well, at least according to Manuel they were going to improve the town soon once the Canadian side of the alliance sent funds.

Her new work as a translator gave her many benefits, being the principal ones those very interesting books she requested. Physics, chemistry, geography, history.

The progress the North Americans had was worth to be praised.

Right now, the book that kept her mind away from anything else was about astronomy.

She had always seen the stars, wondering what they actually were... it turned that what most people believed to be simple lights in the sky created by the gods... were suns, other suns, thousands of years away from the world... a world was a planet, a giant rock traveling around the sun... which meant the other suns must have their own planets. At the beginning she was skeptical... and of course, she would be, the common sense told to any inhabitant of her world that the earth was flat... until Ethan showed to her some of those... photos, that demonstrated that the king of the skies didn't actually change its size during a whole day, something that was impossible if it was moving through the skies to reach the other side where to hide again. It was the planet that rotated. The rays of the sun, even though they looked to be not parallel... they actually were, it was just another illusion, drawing many parallel lines on a paper, rolling that paper and looking through the circular hole... now all those lines seemed to come the same way the sun rays did... and the only way a sun could generate parallel light and, by extension, parallel shadows as if the sun was... much much bigger than the whole world she was standing on...

She compared all that with being a fish that does not really notice it is inside a fishbowl... the common sense didn't really work at trying to discover the wonders of reality... it was the common sense that told her a paper would fall slower than a book because the book was heavier... and while the paper actually fell slower... it was only due the resistance the air caused to the paper. If she placed the paper over the book, the book negated the effect the air generated and both things fell at the same speed.

Again, she usually was stoic... but this just overwhelmed her... she couldn't stop smiling... she began to wonder if perhaps if she put more effort at her work, they would give her permission to go to their world.

And then, all her joy got interrupted by a knocking on her door...

Lelei didn't complain or anything, she just stood up from the chair, opened the door... and saw that imperial general and one of her knights.

The general attempted to give her best smile as she politely spoke. " **H-Hola... lamento venir a molestarte pero... tu sabes mucho sobre los... North Americans... ¿no es así? (** Hello... I'm sorry for bothering you but... you know a lot about the... North Americans, is not that right?)"

Normally, Piña Co Lada would have used her authority as princess of the Empire to obtain what she wanted, however, in this case, she had lost the power over Italica and was talking with someone the North Americans seemed to protect... who knows what could happen if this nomad got mad at her... that and the fact nobody must know she was a princess, at least by that moment.

Lelei blinked. " **Mi conocimiento sobre ellos es todavía muy limitado...** (My knowledge about them is still very limited)."

Hamilton was the next one to speak. " **Es que... ¡sentimos curiosidad! es decir, ¡ellos son increíbles!** (You see... we feel curiosity! I mean, they are incredible!)" she tried to imitate the smile of Piña, even moving her hands to create a better effect.

Lelei remained stoic, increasing the nervous feeling both Piña and Hamilton felt... until she turned and began to walk. " **Pasen** (Come in)."

Piña gulped while Hamilton sighed. Once they were inside, Lelei asked. " **¿Qué es lo que desean saber?** (What do you wish to know?)"

Piña gave a nervous laugh and said. " **Creo que nos gustaría empezar con aprender como es su mundo** (I think we'd like to began with learning how their world is like)."

Lelei didn't answer and walked to grab the geography book. She opened it and passed pages until she found what she was looking for. " **No he cruzado la puerta, pero estos libros contienen lo que se supone son mapas de los continentes de ese mundo** (I haven't crossed the Gate, but these books contain what are supossed to be maps of the continents of that world)." she placed the book on a table. Both the princess and knight got near to take a look.

Piña got surprised to see what seemed to be... two giant continents... well, technically speaking she could say they were at least four connected with land bridges and a few big islands... she didn't understand any of what was written but she wasn't dumb enough to do not determine those were names of countries, it was... weird to see a map of the world where there were many big nations instead of a single one and its tiny colonies.

" **North es una palabra que puede traducirse como norte, y se llaman norteamericanos porque ellos dominan el zona norte del continente llamado America** (Norte is a word that can be translated as north, and they call themselves North Americans because they domain the north zone of the continent named America)" Lelei placed another book on the table. This one only showed North America and instead of having names written, this one showed the flags of the countries marking the extension of their territory. The imperial princess and her knight had to admit that it was incredible how they could create maps like those, even more considering it was on a book.

Hamilton and Piña quickly recognized the three flags the North Americans had in their uniforms, being the three biggest countries of the map, the nation of the flag with stars and blue and white lines had frontier with its two allies... and strangely it had a colony in the limit of the continent, having two frontiers with the nation of the red leaf... there were some nations in a few islands and the land bridge but the difference of size was incredible, even with the tiniest member of the alliance.

" **Los nombres de sus naciones son Estados Unidos De América, Canadá y México.** (The names of their nations are United States Of America, Canada and Mexico)." said Lelei, putting her index finger on each nation as she mentioned their names. " **Bueno, el nombre oficial de esta última es Estados Unidos Mexicanos, pero le llaman solo México por simplicidad** (Well, the official name of this last one is United Mexican States, but they call it Mexico for simplicity)."

Hamilton pointed to a certain big island of the north part of the map. **"¿Porqué este territorio es otra nación diferente? ¿no tendría que sentido que le perteneciera a... Canadá? (** Why is this territory a different nation? wouldn't it make sense that it belonged to... Canada?)"

" **Tanto Manuel como Ethan dijeron que no estaban seguros del porqué. Solo me confirmaron que no es parte de la alianza.** (Both Manuel and Ethan said they weren't sure about that. They only confirmed me that it wasn't part of the alliance)."

Piña gulped, so in the worst scenario, there would have been four enemies and not only three...

Lelei scratched her hair because there was certain detail that confused her. " **Al parecer, a ellos les sorprende que exista la magia... por lo que puedo suponer que en su mundo la misma no existe.** (Apparently, they are surprised that magic exist... so I can guess in their world it does not exist)."

The magic... did not exist? while Piña somehow accepted that those staffs were actually weapons... without the magic that still didn't explain how their carts could move by themselves...

" **Uno pensaría que con su gran poder deberían ser capaces de dominar perfectamente todo el continente e incluso partes de los otros... solo puedo suponer que simplemente no quieren.** (One would think that with their extreme power they could perfectly control the whole continent and even parts of the others... they just don't want to I guess)."

" **A menos que sus enemigos sean tan poderosos como ellos.** (It would be pretty easy to accomplish that with this power... unless their enemies are as powerful as they)." Piña Co Lada tried to generate a mental image of how a battle of two armies like the North American one would look like... but it was beyond her mind.

Lelei pointed to the previous map. " **Sus dos enemigos principales son estas dos naciones, se llaman Rusia y China.** (Their principal enemies are these two nations, they are called Russia and China)."

Both Hamilton and Piña gasped as they remembered the other map, seeing that both nations together seemed to be bigger than the three allies, especially Russia, they weren't exactly sure what scale these maps used, but they must be big... perhaps not as big as the Empire... but that didn't really matter.

" **Si los consideran sus enemigos principales significa que ellos también podrían aplastarnos... ahora entiendo porque piensan que somos incluso menos que una hormiga...** (If they consider them their principal enemies they also must be able to crush us... now I comprehend why they think we are less than an ant)." Piña rubbed her forehead.

" **Aunque, hasta donde sé, China y Rusia no tienen una alianza tal cual y no los norteamericanos no están en guerra contra ellos en estos momentos... pero es probable que ellos de todas formas estén guardando sus mejores soldados y armas para lidiar con ellos de ser necesario.** (Although, as far as I know, China and Russia does not have an alliance and the North Americans aren't at war against them in these moments... but it is probable they are keeping their best soldiers and weapons to deal with them if it is necessary anyway)." Lelei commented.

" **Dudo que siquiera estén usando un 10 por cierto de sus tropas aquí...** (I doubt they're even using a 10 percent of their troops here...)."

The three continued talking for a while, with Lelei explaining some of their advances, it would have been a hell to explain without those convenient and very detailed images. However the chat was interrupted when an insane strong sound appeared, it seemed to come from above, when they went out from the house, they saw a strange white line in the skies.

* * *

The three lieutenants smiled at seeing a fighter aircraft crossing, having a little fun with the reactions of the locals.

"At least is good to know the airport is finally operational... what are they doing anyway?" asked Ethan, drinking coffee.

Sarah shrugged, stopping patting Manuel's head, the Mexican was resting on her legs... but he wasn't exactly happy about that, considering his girlfriend obligated him to use her cat ears headphones and to purr... "Well, after you destroyed that dragon and we reported its existence, our superiors didn't want to take risks and changed the priority of their mission, now it is to seek and hunt any of those beasts, I mean, I doubt a lot it was the only one."

Manuel had his eyes narrowed. "Besides the team, two discovered what seems to be the sea so they don't really need to do that anymore... may I please take this off... I look ridiculous..."

"But you also look super cute!"

"And maybe I wouldn't complain about doing this for you... if we were alone! everybody is seeing us!"

Sarah mentally smiled like a shark as an idea crossed her mind. "I thought you loved me!" She pretended to be offended.

"And I do!... but I would also like to conserve my dignity..."

"So your dignity is more worth to you than me?!"

Manuel growled... he shook his head and tried to look away. "...No..." then he purred again.

Sarah giggled as she made him stand up again and began to kiss him. Ethan, on the other hand, enjoyed recording everything a lot as much as he enjoyed counting all the Ameros he got from the bet the day they confessed to each other.

"So what about now? kitty?"

Manuel rolled his eyes but trying to seem happy. "...Meow? you know, I wouldn't have said anything if you started to like this since the beginning."

Sarah giggled as she hugged him like a pet.

Manuel sighed but now he couldn't hide a little smile "It's amazing how you can behave like a total professional... and then be like a five years old girl."

Ethan laughed. "Says the one who can become into an emotionless killer at dealing with bandits and then began to say black humor jokes minutes after... I mean, it's not exactly the same case but you get what I mean."

"... I can't argue against that."

The Mexican felt the danger as the patting of Sarah began to be more rush. "And talking about humor... you really must stop making fun of you, I REALLY hate hearing you say you are replaceable garbage or anything like that."

"But I am- aaaaaaah! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Manuel screamed like a kid when Sarah tried to rip his ear out.

"What did you say? I can't hear you!" yelled Sarah.

"I'm not a piece of shit! aaaargh! stop it!"

"Mmmph!" she let his ear alone, but her anger was, as expected, still there.

"Hahahaha! look at what you've done, idiot" Ethan laughed... but the stare Sarah gave him made him change his mind. "I mean... you should apologize..."

"I doubt that's gonna work right now..." Manuel scratched his hair, seeing how Sarah had her eyes closed... that and the fact he was now with his back on the floor... he closed his eyes, as he spent some time negotiating with the god of war, who also felt the pain and was angry... once he promised more movies and videogames... he knew he couldn't escape and needed to follow his Canadian friend advice "But it is worth a try..." he stood up "Sarita..."

Her eyes showed a fury comparable to the Fire Dragon... he gulped and turned to see his friend to get some help... but Ethan was recording again and gave him a stare that meant, you caused this, solve it yourself... then he turned to see the American woman again. "I'm sorry..."

She crossed her arms. "Sorry about what?"

"Sorry... sorry about saying so much bullshit about me..."

She didn't say anything...

"Do you want me to kneel and say it while I call you my queen... right?"

"I wasn't thinking that, but sounds cool! now do it!"

Manuel sighed, hearing Ethan laughing again. He did what she ordered. "I'm sorry about saying too much bullshit about me... my queen..."

It was good when some gentle hands touched his face and made him to stop kneeling. "Please, don't say anything like that again... I worry about you... a lot." this time, her tone was more similar to a mother taking care of her child, her sweet voice helped a lot.

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

 **Okay... I'm not sure if I'm writing this love stuff rightly... I think I am, considering my experience with that Amor Infantil Entre Super Héroes thing but in the end, the ones with the worthly opinion are you people.**

 **As I said, we were going to see Piña again. I just added this last part to make the chapter longer... at least it seems that my writer's block case is disappearing.**

 **I'm not sure how many chapters I'm gonna need to finally end this... I mean, the conquest of the Empire won't last more than five, that's for sure... after that, I think the next ones are just gonna be fillers with the characters going back to our world and how they meet Yao and all that but nothing really serious until we finally reach a point I can say it is over... or perhaps I should write chapters that show us how the life of our three main characters was before coming to the Special Region (Good characters or not, they have no background now that I think about it... the same for Tuka as someone mentioned time ago). I mean, I know the Manga is a lot longer and they would have to deal with China and Russia but... as a writer I must be honest with my followers, I don't really have the experience to write something good about that. (That kinda explains why I haven't written much about what happens in our world while these three are in the Special Region).**

 **Where's Rory? probably either sleeping or taking a bath, anything (but let's be honest, you'd prefer the second option in case you were there).**

 **By the way, some weeks ago I finished Final Fantasy 7 and Final Fantasy 6 for the first time... amazing games, if you still haven't played them, go to buy FF7 on Steam and get the GBA emulator and the ROM of FF6 (I'm hearing One Winged Angel as I'm writing this).**

 **And guess who got accepted by a university?... now I'm becoming into a Spanish, English, French and Japanese teacher (in case I learn all those languages once I finish my career). I don't think I'm gonna stop learning new languages though, German and Portuguese are interesting, too!**

 **You all should go to read: GATE: Thus The Empire Actually Had Common Sense. It's a very original fic.**

 **Anyway... time to answer reviews I guess:**

 **Angel Isai:**

 **I'm afraid the way you gave me the links does not allow me to see their content... but thanks anyway.**

 **Feerzo14:**

 **It's good to hear people think I'm progressing.**

 **They were betting about who would confess first though.**

 **And you're right, probably the next chapters are going to be from Ethan and Diabo's perspective. (Which does not mean Sarah is gonna have less screentime, of course).**

 **Guest:**

 **As I've said before, I can promise at least an update per month. Again, being totally honest with all of you... sometimes not only I suffer a writer's block case, but I'm also lazy (it does not help my brother gave me his old PS4 and shared with me all his games of steam!)**

 **AbyssWatcher:**

 **Well, here it is.**

 **Wacko12:**

 **Thanks for telling me all that, I'm gonna fix everything... tomorrow I can't because I have Japanese classes but... I'm going to, I swear.**

 **Melwe9:**

 **Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's About Time**

If Ethan was totally honest, having a half-goddess half-human stalker following him every day and night was incredibly unnerving... and that without considering that she, even with more than nine centuries of existence, looked a lot like a loli.

Before, he could feel proud pf himself due to destroying a giant ancient dragon... being he the first person known in the story of his world that has done that.

But had he knew this would be part of his reward... he would have allowed anyone else to take the credit... or perhaps not killing the dragon but rather just get him away... he wouldn't have shot two times.

It was thanks to his friends, that explained Rory was the one stalking him and she was older than him, he hadn't lost his job as a soldier yet.

He still felt the looks other members of the army gave to him... but he was getting used to.

All this caused the natural reaction of the Canadian when he saw Rory inside the room the countess and the female general gave him, on his bed... wearing almost nothing...

He rolled his eyes, laid on the wall of the door...

What word did he need to use? unlike Manuel or more recently Sarah, he wasn't very interested in learning the local language.

"Ir (Go)" he extended his arm, pointing with his left hand's index finger to outside, asking her to leave... perhaps if he knew how to say get dressed he would also have said that.

However, Rory Mercury had other plans... and that's why she jumped towards him, Ethan quickly reacted by doing a lateral jump... it was sad Rory ended up with her face on the wall... once she was seeing Ethan again she was smiling even more pervertedly though.

" **Vamos** (come one)," said the apostle, " **No tengas miedo** (Don't be afraid)."

Rory began to take out what she had left on her body, but then Ethan looked away and ran as fast as he could.

Rory sulked. Normally, she would have run after him, capture him and bring him back to bed... but he wasn't exactly slow and was already in a place where anybody else might see her almost naked. Instead, she got inside the room again and attempted to do not make any noise possible. Ethan watched the door during hours... but he never entered as always after some time he could see Rory's face taking a look to outside.

Ethan sighed and in resignation, he then walked away. It didn't take him too long until he was in front of the door he was heading to. He knocked on it.

When his friend opened the door.

Manuel raised his eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"The loli locked herself inside my room and I don't think she's gonna let me sleep until I... well, "Ethan scratched the back part of his head " you know."

Manuel narrowed and smirked, crossing his arms too. "And what in the fucking infierno (hell) are you waiting for?... just kidding, come in."

Ethan felt relief when he sat on the armchair of the room. Rory wouldn't know he was here and therefore she wouldn't put a finger on him at least for the rest of the night.

"Hadn't I know you had a war god inside your head that loves learning stuff of the modern world then I would have asked why are you still awake, even wearing the entire uniform." said Ethan sarcastically.

"Disadvantages of being me." Manuel shrugged, not taking the look away from his cell phone.

"Now I think about it perhaps your problem is bigger than mine."

"Maybe, but my problem is easier to resolve, I mean, yeah, perhaps the consequences may be brutal, but showing a new movie, videogame, song or anything to Emroy and swearing you're gonna give him more makes him change his mind regarding the idea of exterminating your girlfriend, friends, and the whole planet."

"While Rory probably won't stop until I gave her three children." concluded Ethan, grimacing.

"Pretty much."

"So what are you watching anyway?"

"When Emroy learned about the existence of alien life and I told him about movies that showed a war of us against them I got forced to watch The Independence Day once more... I like the movie but I've watched it like... I don't know, five times already?"

"It's already very boring I guess, you could show him newer movies but then he would ask for more, leaving you only with the old ones that won't look as spectacular due to the special effects and all that... I can only wish you luck ... em... tell me... how much time do you think it will take until we can return home?"

"I don't know, remember the size of the empire, according to what told us that old elf said it is just as big as Asia itself, and the fact we are still necessary to protect the workers collecting minerals... for example, they discovered the rivers have fish people, like the Zora from Zelda!"

"For real?! damn, I mean, I know this place is weird but the strange things seem never stop coming."

"Do you miss home?"

"A lot. Exploring this world is interesting, of course, but that cannot compare itself to the joy of spending Christmas with my siblings and parents... that and the fact I really miss my maple syrup."

"I guess I would slowly go insane if I had to stop eating tacos and sauce every day. Perhaps we could ask for permission to leave for vacations or anything like that but is kinda obvious the Alnus base is like a new area 51, bro. No one can easily go or enter. "

"I hope we end this soon then... hey! is there a way to convince Emroy to obligate his apostle to stay away from me?!"

"I'm not sure, give me a moment." Manuel left the phone on the left part of his own armchair, placing his fists together and apparently starting to meditate.

Ethan enjoyed the uncomfortable silence for at least two minutes until his friend moved again.

"Sadly for you, he says we need to bring him to our world and get him a new vessel to use to live there, with money and all that necessary stuff."

"So I'm fucked up."

"Basically."

Ethan groaned. "Thanks anyway, bro... I'll discover how to handle this myself then... well, if you excuse, I'm gonna sleep now."

"Make yourself at home."

* * *

Sarah was surprised when Lelei told her the general Piña wanted to come with them to the next city. The translator mage explained to Sarah that Piña said she was very important in Empire politics and perhaps, with her help, they could convince other factions to surrender peacefully.

Sarah was happy about the possibility of not staining with more blood the floor of the continent, however, she still had to report this and get the answer of her superiors.

"This sounds lovely and all that, but what kind of proof do you have to believe in what she says."

"Well, she is the one that convinced all the local soldiers to do not fight back, sure, perhaps she may not be able to do that with soldiers from another town, but with a general of the Empire in our side we could at least try to make them understand we are... well, invincible."

"At least try?!"

"I know! it's kinda silly, but it's still worth a try, I mean, what could we lose? we are going to win anyway, there is no proof they are going to suddenly get a miracle to save them, I mean... we hadn't said it because to me it still sounds incredible but, along with the apostle we found on our way to Italica, we encounter the "god" of this world, he's right now possessing one of my soldiers."

"... are you serious lady?... I know the Special Region is, well, special, but this is beyond!... whatever, for the sake of your argument let's pretend you have met a god, Why would he cooperate with you?! and why would you need that general for if you have a god?!"

"Actually, he's an amoral one, he's just here to watch and almost nothing else. He observes but... does nothing to help us or cause us troubles... the possession on my soldier does not affect him at all, the god just uses him to see through his eyes... but now you mention it, the apostle along the general would work almost for sure."

It took almost ten seconds before she got another answer. "Well, I guess it does not really matter, either way, we're gonna win so if you want to try it, then do it... but if I would like to add I wish to know that "god" you mention, because I don't like very much the jokes, lady."

"I'm sure you're going to be as shocked as I was, sir. Anyway, Captain Sarah, out."

Sarah sighed and then explained to Piña she had permission. Her face showed hope, and why wouldn't it? she had an opportunity to save her people.

Piña herself wasn't sure if she should reveal herself as a princess already. These North Americans seemed to be very kind but who knew how would react to discovering this.

Because of the lack of space inside the vehicles and the fact there were some carts in Italica, Piña, her knight Bozes, Lelei, and Rory were being transported in one of those that had been connected to the Humvee with a robe and a crane hook.

In the Humvee itself, Ethan was the one driving. "Thanks for not letting her be here..."

Sarah giggled. "You're welcome."

"Why aren't you sitting on the back part, I mean, your slave is there."

"Because I still need to learn more of this Saderan language and I need to focus," responded Manuel, stoping paying attention to his notes. "So no distractions, please."

"But if that's the case why Lelei isn't by your side then?"

"Because she is busy explaining more of our world to Rory, Piña, and Bozes," answered Sarah. "besides he has Emroy to give him a hand with that."

"He accepted to teach you?"

"He was already very pleased with all the shit he has seen that told me he would do us a few favors, so I asked for this as the first one... he was surprised I only wanted something very simple like this but he didn't complain... now if you excuse me."

Emma wasn't paying attention at all as she was playing with her portable console and hearing music with headphones.

"Okay." Ethan shrugged and continued driving.

"Besides, I'm the leader so I must be prepared." This was the last thing Sarah said before preparing her rifle and staying silent for the rest of the travel.

* * *

Both Piña and Bozes had to admit these green carts were fast. In less than two hours they were already very away from Italica according to their memories during their travel as they were seeing the same mountains.

However, both were only taking some looks after some time of hearing Lelei explaining more about the other world with more of these detailed books and even some magazines. Rory herself was very interested, too.

" **Desearía poder tener un vestido como ese** (I wish I could get a dress like that)." commented Bozes, watching a fashion magazine.

" **Aunque yo me preguntó quien fue el pervertido que diseñó estos trajes de baño...** (Although I wonder who was the pervert who designed these swimsuits...)" Piña was seeing the bikini section of another magazine... she couldn't understand why a woman would go there wearing such... revealing thing.

Lelei herself was wearing modern clothes since her mage ones were had been recently washed. " **A mi lo que me interesaría saber es si todas esas ropas son igual de comodas que estas** (What I would be glad to know is if all those clothes are as comfortable as these ones)."

" **Normalmente no me gusta cambiarme el vestido de apostol por cualquier otra cosa pero... ¡estas parecen ser maravillas!** (Normally I don't like changing my apostle dress for anything else but... these seem to be marvelous!)"

" **Espero que si sigo trabajando de esta manera me dejen ir al otro lado.** (I hope if I continue working like this they will allow me to cross to the other side)."

" **Yo iré también, no puedo perder esta oportunidad** (I'm going too, I cannot lose this opportunity." Rory yelled excitedly.

After a while, the women were commenting on the history book.

Piña and Bozes expected the North American Union to have existed for thousands of years, it was strange that they didn't domain the whole continent already but perhaps they have spent centuries preparing themselves to conquest, it would be a slow process but it would guarantee they were invincible by the moment they begin... however, they were totally wrong.

The United States Of America was barely two centuries and a half years of existence.

The United Mexican States had a little less than two centuries.

Canada a century and three parts of another one.

The three nations had less than half of the age of the Empire and yet the Empire was like an ant and they were Titans.

It was very strange when Lelei began to read about a war between the United Stated Of America... and Mexico... a war in which the first one conquested half of the territory of the second one... and even with that, they were now allies... as if a noble voluntarily decided to free its slave and adopt him as his brother.

The other world was getting more and more strange the more they learned about it.

Then they discovered the United States once fought a civil war with to factions, a pro-slavery and an anti-slavery one. In the end, slavery was banned after the victory of the second faction, curiously, it was the North faction.

Mexico, however, had a to face countless civil wars and even another invasion by a nation called France two times.

Canada, on the other hand, seemed to have a very peacefully first century of existence.

They would have continued if the cart hadn't suddenly stopped...

Piña quickly got out to see... and as she expected... it was the capital of the Empire... Sadera.

* * *

Tyuule was, once more, inside the prision. Just a few hours ago the bastard Zorzal had raped her again... she was sick of that, but she had to be patient... the destruction of the Empire was about to happen... she only had to be patient and resist a little more... just a little more...

She almost yelled in happiness when, seconds after that thought, she heard Bouro's voice.

" **Ya están aquí** (They are already here)."

The biggest evil smile of the whole story of the bunny warrior race appeared on her face...

* * *

 **I guess the next chapter's title is gonna be: The Empire's Demise.**

 **Again, a chapter per month, as I promised.**

 **Once someone said that Manuel was technically the Itami of this, if that's true then Ethan would be Takeo Kurata and Sarah is Kuribayashi. By that, I guess you all can discover what's the badass thing she's gonna do in the next chapter... right? XD in the anime it's one of the most satisfying scenes. Of course, the context that leads to that is gonna be different.**

 **Honestly, I think we're gonna see Tuka only in the extra chapters... there was... just no realistic way I could make her be part of the party...**

 **I would like to ask you if you think I managed to avoid making this a propaganda like the anime. A follower called Tlaung Te told me he loved my version more in part because of this, but I would like to have more opinions regarding that certain detail.**

 **The previous weeks were kinda sad since my PC was "repaired", and I say repaired because my brother told me I should start saving up money to but a better one since this only had like a year left of life... oh well.**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews:**

 **Angel Isai:**

 **Thanks, but I don't need luck, I'm the best (okay no, just kidding).**

 **Guest:**

 **Again, I'm not abandoning a story, even that Fire Weapons Emblem thing is just paused but I'm retaking it once I finish once of the three principal stories: Fire Emblem Heroes: Kiran's Story, Gate Thus The North American Union Fought There, and Amor Infantil Entre Super Héroes.**

 **Feerzo14:**

 **And your mother tongue is? sorry, but I cannot identify your flag.**

 **I know, right? it feels very fresh.**

 **GATE: and the great war will bring a new era... sounds interesting. I'm reading it if I have time, right now I just want to take a break and play with my Play Station 4, a whole month with it and I still haven't touched it. That's an insult to those who can't get one.**

 **BrokenLifeCycle:**

 **Thanks. Again, now that I discovered Grammarly I think the grammar mistakes are going to be reduced to... at least just one XD.**

 **AbyssWatchee:**

 **And here's another one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Goddamit, finally I got time to write.**

 **Seriously, just the past week I had to present a final Japanese test for N1 level (I had to memorize an entire speech so... not very easy), three French homework very complicated and that's not considering helping my parents with their job, the rest of the time I spend it in the classroom... and the fact I need to take an extra class at least three times if I want to get my papers to start teaching Spanish or French once I finish my career... right now It's swimming... apparently because we need to become into better people and working out is one of them. I would have preferred a lot to continue learning Japanese at the university but when I finally got time to... subscribe? (I'm not sure which word should be here) they didn't have space in the course for a new student so... here I am, swimming.**

 **Ah, I was forgetting, I have French exams soon... I better write for now so I can study peacefully in the future, knowing I don't debt you a chapter.**

 **Fortunately, I have to wait three hours after the swimming class for the other classes to begin. I usually do my homework at home so I've been using those three hours to write (which is even harder than before because I barely sleep now).**

 **Anyway, here you have it.**

* * *

 **There Is No Hope For You**

Diabo felt his legs trembling. Seeing the green army was finally in the outside of the capital. He had only been aware of its existence due reports and drawings... but actually seeing the monster was scarier than hearing about it.

As expected, there were three kinds of flags, however, it was pretty obvious they had mixed their forces since the three flags weren't each one in one side of the big army uniformly, there were all over the place.

Diabo was thankful they weren't wearing any armor, arrows would be the best option. However, he knew he mustn't get cocky. The few recovered corps from previous battles demonstrated that these "mages" could summon metal stones and throw them at a very high speed. Even though the armor didn't work against this, a few survivors mentioned they didn't die due to being behind of giant rocks. That's the reason that explained why he ordered to place giant rocks on the wall, to allow his archers to hide themselves better. Even the entrances of the city were blocked, being necessary to use stairs to get out of the capital.

Behind rocks of the entrances, there were thousands of soldiers, all of them will ambush anybody who dared to enter in case that, with their explosions, the enemy got inside. Especially, if they saw a Fire Elephant-Dragon, they had to throw to it boiling oil towards its eyes... unfortunately, that's the only strategy everybody came with to deal with them.

But, again, Diabo wasn't totally sure about what to do to deal with the explosions... his best idea was to ensure nobody was wearing armor since it would be useless anyway, that to allow the soldiers to get away faster from the center of the explosion. That should decrease the casualties by them but... how to stop them?

He was even more scared since there were some beasts his soldiers hadn't described to him...

Diabo ordered everybody to get ready. He had under his command the remaining 50 percent of the imperial army... he mustn't lose this time, he had to stop this invasion right now! to do not let them advance more into the Imperial territory once and for all!

The enemy seemed to be preparing their assault. Apparently, they didn't know much about the local land... perhaps this could be an advantage.

However, at that moment, Diabo heard the voice of the person he didn't want to see the most in that specific moment...

" **¡¿A qué diablos estamos esperando para hacer rodar sus putridas cabezas?!** (What in the hell are we waiting for to make their putrid heads to roll?!)"

" **Paciencia...** (Be patient...)" Diabo rubbed his forehead, maybe with a bit of luck, he would get rid of his useless and bothering brother. " **No ganaremos nada atacando a lo loco** (We won't gain anything by attacking without thinking)."

" **¡NO! ¡Fue tu estúpida pasividad y la de nuestro padre la que causó todo esto!** (No! it was your stupid passivity and our father's one what caused all this!)."

" **¿De qué mierda estás hablando?** (What the hell are you talking about?")"

" **¡Si hubiéramos enviado a todas las fuerzas armadas al estúpido portal cuando este apareció estos habrían destruido la ciudad enemiga con fuego! ¡De haber asegurado su posición ellos nunca habrían entrado a nuestro mundo! (** Had we had sent all our armed forces through the stupid GATE when it appeared they would have destroyed the enemy town reducing it to ashes! Had they captured the land the enemy would have never entered our side!)"

" **Nada garantiza que hubieran ganado, ¡idiota!** (Nothing guarantees they would have won, you idiot!)"

"¡NOSOTROS SOMOS EL IMPERIO! ¡NADIE PUEDE VENCERNOS EN UNA GUERRA! ( **WE'RE THE EMPIRE! NOBODY CAN DEFEAT US AT A WAR!** )"

Diabo didn't bother to try to continue having an arguing with Zorzal. His brother was retarded. He preferred to change the topic.

"Desde que Italica cayó me pregunto que le pasó a Piña ( **Since Italica fell I wonder what happened to Piña** )"

" **Ya debieron habersela entregado al rey enemigo, sus inútiles caballeras probablemente ahora son las putas de otros nobles. No es como si ellas sirvieran para otra cosa de todas maneras** (They surely have already given her to enemy king, her useless knights are probably some nobles' whores. It's not like they had any other use anyway)"

Diabo sighed and rubbed more his forehead. He really had a headache this time...

" **Así que finalmente han llegado...** (So they finally came...)" neither Diabo or Zorzal expected to hear that voice.

" **P-P-Padre... es esa... ¿tu vieja espada?** (F-F-Father... is that... your old sword?)"

" **Mi honor como emperador y padre me obliga a prepararme para vengar con mis propias manos a mi hija y a mi tierra...** (My honor as emperor obligates me to prepare myself to revenge with my own hands to my daughter and my land)"

Zorzal didn't say anything else. Diabo, on the other hand, was more motivated to fight.

After a while, Diabo noticed something that confused him so much...

"E-Es... ¡¿Piña?! ( **I-Is that... ¡¿Piña?!** )"

* * *

The three members of the royal family advanced, being followed by a legion of soldiers. Basically, since the battle of Arnus, they were now the new elite soldiers of the Empire.

Strangely, the enemy had only sent three of them, a nomad... and... the Emroy's apostle?!

* * *

Sarah, Ethan, and Manuel were escorting Piña and Bozes. It was obvious they needed to demonstrated they hadn't hurt two important generals to get the opportunity to end the battle before it even began. To do not cause it automatically.

Molt in part felt relief due to seeing his daughter again... and in part felt angry for letting her go in the first place. However... seeing the apostle of Emroy on the side opposite side of the battlefield also made him feel... fear.

Was this a signal? did Emroy abandon them? to the mighty Empire?

When both groups finally were in front of each other... everybody was able to feel the tension...

The North Americans remained stoic. Molt resisted the tempting of demanding his daughter back. Diabo wanted answers. Both Piña and Bozes desired to convince the Emperor to surrender... Zorzal, on the other hand, felt offended... how dared such insects to be near him?! especially that bitch in the middle... just like Piña and her friends, she didn't know her place!

Ethan had his weapon ready, just in case... Manuel and Sarah took a step forward. Piña and Bozes did so. Rory let her ax rest on the ground while combed her hair while Lelei was just watching and recording all using Ethan's cell-phone.

" **P-P-Padre...** (Father...)"

Molt didn't respond. Manuel, however, turned to see her. "¿ **Él es tu padre?** (Is he your father?)"

Piña nodded. Bozes decided to reveal the secret. " **Él es el lider del imperio... el emperador Molt Sol Augustus...** (He's the leader of the empire... the emperor Molt Sol Augustus...)"

Sarah pocked Manuel's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm not as good as you at understanding this... what did she say?..."

"Um... apparently... she's not just a general... she's the princess, and the man over there is the emperor... the maximum authority of this nation."

"... Now I understand better why she was so sure they would listen to what she has to say."

Ethan displayed some surprise, Lelei didn't show any emotion in this case, Rory didn't care, she already knew.

" **¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿burlarse de nosotros antes de destruirnos?** (What do you want? make fun of us before destroying us?)"

" **No, más bien, preferiría que se rindieran de una buena vez. Eso sería más práctico** (No, rather I would prefer you to surrender once and for all. That would be more practical)"

Of course, there was a certain person there who felt even more insulted by that sentence.

" **¡¿Quién te crees? gusano!** (Who do you think you are?! you worm!)"

Sarah couldn't say that voice tone sounded good... even more so when her lover/slave narrowed... however, unlike previous occasions when his eyes went red, meaning Emroy had taken the control... the god of war wasn't reacting at all.

Piña knew she had to stop her brother before he did something that could cost their lives and the ones of more innocent people. While Bozes also wanted to do something... she really couldn't. Only Piña had a chance.

"¡ **Hermano! por favor, esc-** (Brother! please, her-)"

" **¡Silencio! ¡tú solo eres la hija de una concubina!** (Silence! you're just the daughter of a concubine!)"

" **P-P-Pero hermano! ¡no entiendes... e-** (B-B-But brother! you don't get it! t-)"

"¡ **Lo que entiendo es que tal parece te has vuelto una traidora!** (What I get is that apparently, you've become into a traitor!)"

" **De hecho... quizá eso explica el que no te hayan vuelto una esclava** (Perhaps... that explainx why you're not a slave already)" Diabo crossed his arms... maybe this was the first intelligent thing Zorzal had ever said.

" **¡Y-Y-Yo nunca haría eso!** (I-I-I would never do that!)"

Piña hoped her father would say something, but he remained silent... it was very hard to discover what were his thoughts.

"¡ **Tu palabra no tiene valor, mujer!** (Your word does not have value, woman!)" Zorzal yelled, then he pointed with his index finger to Sarah "... **Y hablando de mujeres... ¡¿qué hace una puta como ella liderando?!** (and talking about women... ¡¿why is that whore leading you?!)"

Needless to say, the American woman understood perfectly that she was being insulted... she also noticed Manuel narrowed even more.

Ethan, on the other hand, was not aiming to the prince... again, just in case.

"What did he say to me?" asked Sarah.

"Do you want the actual words?... or should I tell you as an indirect?" Manuel grimaced... something very bad was about to happen... and he knew it.

Sarah grabbed Manuel's uniform, making him face her.

"W-h-a-t d-i-d h-e s-a-i-d?"

"Em... that you are a miserable whore..."

"Manuel... tell him that he must apologize... now..."

Of course, when the Mexican translated that... Zorzal was even angrier than before, but at the same time, he laughed so much at this... as if it was a joke.

Bozes and Piña feeling the biggest fear of their lives when Sarah walked forward a little. They implored Manuel to stop her... but his answer was. " **No voy a poder hacer eso...** (I won't be able to...)"

Ethan backed off a little... "Shit... " he gulped.

Of course, being the brainless asshole he was, Zorzal didn't get the fact he was in dire danger. " **¿Qué pasa? ¿Cambiaste de opinión y ahora quieres entregarte a mi como Tyuule para salvar a tu estúpido pueblo?** (What's this? Did you change your mind and now you want to be my slave so I won't crush your people just like Tyuule?)"

Diabo and his father, however, were more aware that messing with these people wasn't exactly a good idea... and they weren't going to defend Zorzal, he was the one who got himself into that problem.

When Sarah was finally in front of him, Zorzal got even more offended. " **¡NO MOLESTES!** (KNOW YOUR PLACE!)" The prince attempted to punch Sarah... attempted, as his fist only ended up hitting the air. Instantly Sarah grabbed Zorzal's arm and began to twist it until the palm was facing the wrong direction.

Zorzal's screams made Sarah smile. Of course, being a so proud person, Zorzal attempted to attack her once more... only to fail miserably again as Sarah kicked him on the stomach. Once more on the back to make him fall on the ground... and a final kick also on the back.

Piña and Bozes placed their hands on their mouths, seeing how the soldiers behind the emperor Molt and Diabo began to move towards Sarah... but they didn't fear for Sarah's life... they feared for the lives of all those soldiers...

Both Manuel and Ethan released the rage of their FX-05 Xiuhcoatl and Colt Canada C7.

Both Molt and Diabo, finally being able to see the power of only two enemy soldiers...

Sarah herself continued torturing the bastard. Until he wasn't able to get up anymore...

She then heard a voice coming from her radio.

"What is going on there?!"

She sighed in frustration, kicking Zorzal away. "Diplomacy conflicts... we still have a chance to do this the easy way..."

The three North Americans stood firmly in front of the beat prince.

" **Entonces... ¿están dispuestos a rendirse?** (So... are you willing to surrender?)" Manuel asked.

" **Por... favor.** (Ple...ase)" said Sarah.

" **Sí... por favor** (Yes... please)" Ethan repeated part of what he had heard.

The blood of Diabo was on fire... metaphorically speaking. He... he couldn't surrender... if the Empire disappeared he would never govern it!

Molt was now realizing... he never had a chance...

Piña prayed as much as she could, hoping her father would order the soldiers to drop the weapons.

Zorzal, still feeling a lot of pain, wanted revenge...

Not all that matter when an arrow from the wall hit Ethan.

* * *

 **The scene where Kuribashi beats the shit out of Zorzal is... my favorite of the anime. Is fucking satisfying seeing a strong, independent sexy woman make suffer to an arrogant bastard male chauvinist prince... I really love it. Due to that, in this universe, it was Sarah the one destined to do this... I kinda feel bad because I couldn't write the scene better, not only because of the realism I put into my stories does not allow me... but also because I'm not very good at writing torture. Perhaps I will fix this later...**

 **If you remember well who wants to see the Empire destroyed the most... I guess it's pretty obvious who ordered that arrow to be shoot... I mean, that person didn't do it themselves, but you know who is.**

 **Since this story is near to its end, (After destroying the Empire and the baby dragons, writing a little about travel to our world there is no much left to do for our characters) I've been thinking: What should I write after this?**

 **Suddenly I realized what I wanted: A Death Note Fanfic... where appears also the Life Note.**

 **But I'm not gonna bring back Kira and L or any other bullshit the Life Note fics usually do. It's gonna be an AU where somebody in the American continent gets the Death Note and somebody from Japan gets the Life Note, almost at the same time. Ryuk is gonna be there but Kira is not gonna be Light Yagami. Therefore I don't think Kira is gonna call himself... Kira, I have a different but interesting name for him. The Life Note owner probably is gonna be a woman and will call herself Tenshi (for the Japanese: Angel)... the concept is inspired by Cosmok13 and her/his Life Note fic that is one of the few ones that I actually like. Of course, I'm gonna make my Tenshi different to do not plagiarize.**

 **Again, never believe I will abandon a story. The only time it happened was because I realized that the story was bad, not worth enough to continue existing.**

 **Even now I don't think this fanfic is exactly excellent, it's good and all that but since I've always been... average at everything... I doubt this story is better than other ones like: Thus The Empire Actually Had Common Sense... but since many of you decided to follow my story... e** **ven though we're not in the final chapter yet, I would like to thank you all for your support and for spending some of your precious time reading this. That makes me happy.**

 **Anyway... time to answer reviews:**

 **Perseus12:**

 **Again... sorry for taking more than 30 days this time... (I always consider 30 as a time limit for updating, regardless of the month having 31 days or less).**

 **Feerzo14:**

 **Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't notice it... seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? XDXD *face-palms***

 **Actually, I once was in Wattpad, I had a Miraculous LadyBug fanfic called: Two Heroes and An Anti-Hero... however I deleted it because, as I explained before, it wasn't really good to be worth to exist.**

 **Angel Isai:**

 **De nuevo, perdón. Pero bueno, ya que. Seguiré, eso no lo duden.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Empire's Demise**

Ethan fell as a consequence of the arrow. Manuel, Sarah, and Rory Mercury ignored whatever got their attention before and knelt by the canadian's side.

"Ethan!" Sarah yelled.

"Are you okay, buddy?!" asked Manuel.

Ethan growled, he narrowed as he turned to see Manuel.

"Oh... sorry, standard question..." Manuel helped Ethan to get up.

Rory seemed very angry... and she had a good reason to be.

" **ESA FLECHA ESTÁ ENVENENADA** (THAT ARROW IS POISONED!)"

"What did she say?!" Sarah asked.

Manuel grimaced as his rage become similar to the apostle's one.. for the first time, he actually wanted that Emroy took control of him and released a good part of his god power.

Ethan began to feel dizzy... "Urgh... uuh?"

"Poison... this shit contains poison!"

"WHAT?!" both Sarah and Lelei yelled.

So even when the North Americans were very willing to do not cause a new massacre... they still wanted to fight... "Okay, that's it!" yelled Sarah, she turned to see Zorzal and Molt. "It seems we cannot make a peace deal with them... then they'll face the consequences their doings!"

Manuel, on the other hand, walked until he saw the imperial princess face to face. " **Elige si quieres morir con tu familia... o seguirnos y vivir un día más!** (Choose whether you want to die with your family... or follow us and live at least one another day!)"

While Manuel and Rory helped Ethan to walk... or run, it was necessary to bring him to Emma so she could cure him. Lelei ran after them. Sarah then informed what happened using the radio.

Both Molt and Diabo were very confused and angry about what had happened... but they didn't have time to try to understand who had shot that arrow since Zorzal still was eager to do a new stupid thing.

Zorzal growled like a bull due to seeing the three green people trying to "escape"... HOW WAS IT POSSIBLE THEY COULD MAKE HIM SUFFER LIKE THAT AND DON'T GET THEIR HEADS CUT!

HE WOULD RAPE THAT BITCH, HE SWORE HE WOULD! HE WOULD NOT STOP UNTIL SHE WAS BROKEN AND ENJOYED BEING HIS BITCH!

" **¡¿A-A-A DÓNDE VAN?!** (WHERE ARE YOU GOING?)" Ethan was too dizzy to react, but both Sarah and Manuel were not... Sarah angrily pulled out her P226 gun... Lelei recorded the moment when Piña attempted to run to take the bullet for her brother. However, she couldn't be as fast as the ammo and Sarah unloaded six bullets, one on the chest, another on the arm, another on the shoulder, another on the neck, another on the skull and finally the last one entered Zorzal's body through the back as he was now just a bleeding corpse...

Molt was... furious, Diabo even more shocked than before... and Piña... she knelt to cry by his brother's cadaver side... Bozes placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and then hugged her to comfort her.

Molt closed his eyes and stayed silent. Even if Zorzal was problematic, irrational and kinda deserved a beating like that...

Diabo, however, quickly became indifferent to that, this retarded had been his principal obstacle at becoming the new king of the continent. That and the fact Zorzal always made him feel headaches were the things that make Diabo don't comprehend how Piña could still appreciate Zorzal.

Piña... felt she was a failure. She couldn't protect her family or her people... the roars of the bea... no... of the North American vehicles allowed the biggest of the fears to take over her heart...

The... tanks released their power. Explosions appeared once more, the elite imperial troops were erased from the existence.

Her father and Diabo were already trying to get away... but, apparently, they were waiting for her... to determine once and for all if the was coming back... or she would claim herself a traitor definitively.

" **¡Princesa Piña!** (Princess Piña!)" Bozes yelled, alerting her about the danger.

What would she do?...

If she left she would be publicly known as a traitor... the rumors would spread fast by those who will manage to survive somehow... but perhaps... perhaps...

An explosion happening between her and her father made her react. She held Bozes's hand and ordered firmly.

" **¡Nos vamos!** (We're leaving!)"

"... **Como ordene**... (As you wish...)"

Both friends ran as fast as they could back to the safety behind the North Americans.

Molt and Diabo didn't wait for them more after that.

* * *

Ethan growled when the arrow was extracted. Then Rory began to suck and spit the poison.

"He's not gonna die?... right?" Manuel asked at the same time he stepped on the accelerator and drove through the land with the Humvee.

"It's not very severe." responded Emma as she bandaged the wound.

Ethan slowly became more aware of his situation... "W-W-What happened?..."

"They shoot you with a poisoned arrow... but you are okay now." Emma said.

"I see... ack!" Ethan growled as Rory bite him on the neck. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

" **¡No me arriesgaré que mueras mientras yo estoy aquí!** (I won't risk allowing you to die on my watch!)"

Ethan, of course, didn't understand that, he simply took his Colt Canada. "Time to get a payback..." he was very angry and eager to work.

* * *

The strategy of the giant rocks was as effective as a tactic involving sending a gun through a box to the victim.

It didn't help the North Americans used their howitzers to make rain fire. The soldiers and defenses on the wall got wiped out.

The arrows were effectiveness... or well, at least some of them actually managed to destroy a glass of a vehicle and hurt one of its passengers... but that only worked for confusing them a little before they continued advancing.

The old entrances of wood and stone couldn't resist a direct impact from the tanks.

At the very moment, the medieval soldiers saw the steel beasts they threw the boiling oil that barely had any effect, the swords, spears, and axes either broke or got stuck on the tanks that didn't bother to stop and continued advancing, many of imperial legions died when tons of height passed over them.

The tanks didn't use much ammo, Diabo's second strategy had worked, the explosions barely kill a few soldiers still grouped.

It didn't matter much anyway as the transports finally got inside the town, the North Americans opened the windows and began a mass shooting.

In the particular case of Manuel, Ethan, and Sarah, only the Canadian and the American were killing enemies, the Mexican needed to focus on driving.

Sarah took borrowed the FX-05 Xiuhcoatl from her boyfriend to get the job done.

Those unfortunate ones that hadn't left the capital due to economical reasons felt as if the earth and the hell had merged.

Horrendous rumbling they had never heard before had forced them to hide inside basements or isolated rooms with their best padlocks... if they even had one.

The demi-humans with more effective ears were feeling a direct torture to that sense.

* * *

Tyuule, on the other hand, was jumping happily around her prison cell. The still distant explosions matched perfectly with Bouro had explained her. It didn't matter if he had actually managed to be the cause of the North Americans' rage, what mattered was that the Empire was doomed and nothing could change that.

* * *

Diabo couldn't believe that nothing of his ideas were working... all his plans... all his effort... was useless... they would fall... this was the end of the Empire... and there was nothing they could do about it...

Molt had lost any remaining hope that he could win.

* * *

The North Americans got out of their vehicles once they had the Imperial castle at their reach.

The only thing that maintained the imperials fighting was their stupid and irrational desire to keep their "honor".

The third racon team entered through a simple frontal door.

Manuel had decided, with the intention to get fun, use that sword he got back at Arnus and his own gun. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to run towards an enemy while Sarah, Ethan and the rest of the team were shooting in that direction...

He blocked an attack with the sword putting it in a vertical position, then the gun created a hole in the chest of the soldier and then Manuel ended that life with a cut on the neck. A second soldier that tried to stab Manuel on the back got annihilated by Sarah. Rory was also helping as she destroyed a turtle formation with her ax. Ethan killed the survivors of that. Even Lelei had decided to fight with her now improved knowledge of magic due to reading science books. A magic sphere destroyed part of the roof... and the debris ended up on the heads of other imperial soldiers... the rest of the team was shooting in other direction and they announced they had discovered the stairs.

The roof of the castle wasn't as guarded as any other place, especially the throne room. There were a few ones willing to protect the flag... but many of them were thrown away by Lelei using wind magic. Rory slaughtered a few more.

The three remaining ones were murdered by the three leaders. Sarah this time used her sniper rifle, Ethan and Manuel used their assault rifles.

Manuel approached the stick holding the Imperial flag, with a swing of his sword the robes were cut and the once most representative flag of that world fell.

Then, Manuel, Sarah, and Ethan got the three flags of their countries from the soldier Marvin. They walked back until the now missing flag once was and then placed their own ones there.

All of them saluted to their flags, but at the same time, les three amigos gave five to each other.

* * *

In the throne room, both Molt and Diabo understood they had lost the war... but if they were going to die, they were going to take down as many enemies as they could.

When North Americans destroyed the door, they found the remaining soldiers, the prince, and the king running towards them with their swords raised.

Of course, at the moment they prepared started shooting, all ended.

Many bullets perforated Molt and Diabo's skins, they attempted to stay up until the bitter end... and then, shoots in their skulls allowed the shadow of the death to reclaim them.

* * *

Tyuule had the biggest smile she ever had when, after some hours of having stopped hearing all that noise, the door of her cell was opened and she saw green people.

She was being released... she had got her freedom...

She looked around through the corridors... all the imperial guards had been replaced by green soldiers...

The twentieth day of the fifth month of the year 687 would pass to history as the day the Saderan Empire fell.

* * *

 **Their regin of terror is finally over... and they are now our colony.**

 **While it is true Piña is gonna be the new "queen", it's obvious she's gonna be just a pawn of the North American Union.**

 **I wanted to focus this on what all of you have been waiting for.**

 **But, again, this also implies the principal part of the story has ended as well. The next chapters will be regarding the teenager dragons and the dark elves, the fillers showing us the past of our three main characters and the rest of the third racon team and finally and an epilogue. I know there is more details in the manga like the Haryo tribe, but let's face it, since I made the characters less stupid they already comprehend they cannot defeat the North American Union, Bouro and his men will just vanish to another continent (but even with that, our nations will take over the planet in the end).**

 **As I said, this is not the best GATE story, but I tried my best... I tried my best to do not show more patriotism of the necessary and I really hoped I managed to make Manuel, Sarah, and Ethan as important as each other for the plot... well, I'm not sure about Ethan, he did badasses things but... you know... *shamefully scratches his hair***

 **Once the final chapter is released, I think I will release my Death Note and Life Note fanfic. I hope some of them will read it... of course, you don't really have to.**

 **Anyway... it's time to answer reviews:**

 **Perseus12:**

 **I mean, it's the power of plot that protected him from dying the first time he meets the JSDF.**

 **Angel Isai:**

 **I still think it's much time...but well, I'm happy to hear that.**

 **Feerzo14:**

 **Bouro is not gonna die though... at least by now, who knows what the future holds?**

 **My wattpad account is RoBlu Zernny Maruno Venisk Reyntos (yeah, long name, but I like it)... however, the only thing I have there is in Spanish so I don't think you should bother to take a look... unless you speak Spanish of course.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A New Era Begins**

Piña's face displayed sadness and lack of hope as she saw the imperial capital.

The once ago most important town of the continent had suffered multiple damages as a consequence of the tanks and howitzers of the North Americans.

The civilians that couldn't escape before the so-called people of green arrived and conquested didn't dare to abandon the few safety their homes offered. Only the green soldiers were in the streets, patrolling.

The flag of the nation that saw her grow up was no more on the top.

Nobody for more than six centuries had been able to be at the same level to face the Saderan Empire... and they had taken it down in less than two months.

And now... she had been totally orphaned...

Piña turned around when she heard the voice of her knight. " **Su al... majestad...** (Your hi... majesty...)"

Majestad (Majesty)... that was true... with all her family dead she was the only one left to take the throne... but that even mattered? now the North Americans were the maximum authority of the continent... did the position of empress or emperor continued to exist?

" **¿Que... ocurre...?** (What?...)"

Bozes gulped " **Dicen... que están dispuestos a dejarla verlos por última vez... para despedirse...** (They... they say they are willing to let you see them a last time... to... say goodbye...)"

Piña sighed... " **Entiendo...** (I see...)" her voice tone had the same level of happiness anybody would expect to find in a cemetery... her eyes displayed a lack of life... " **Iré...** (I'll go...)"

Piña ignored everything around as she walked through the castle, she focused on following her knight.

Normally the funeral of the emperor would have been an event where all the nobles would have assisted and he would have been buried with all the honors... however, his father and brothers' bodies barely stood out from any other legionnaire's corps.

" **¿Podrías déjarme sola?...** (Could you please leave?:...)"

" **Como ordene...** (As you wish...)" Bozes took a last look at her queen and she finally left.

Piña sat by the three corpses side... the fire weapon didn't show any mercy... multiple holes were there... she at least could "thank" they died quickly...

Tears began to roll through her cheeks... she felt tempted to hug them and cry hopelessly... ¿should she do it?... technically she must be strong for the sake and future of her people... so they wouldn't suffer more... however...

Was it that wrong... to be a little selfish for at least one time and let her emotions flow?...

Would it be that wrong?

She didn't try to resist more... she cried during much... much time... or who knows?... she lost her sense of time.

* * *

Tyuule sighed in happiness due to the feeling of freedom. It was true she was being transported inside one of those green carts... but she wouldn't complain. These humans, as her former "friend" had told her, hated slavery, they got her clean and comfortable clothes. Even the food was incredible... she wasn't sure if it was because of everything she had eaten during her time as Zorzal's bitch tasted horrible or this indeed was marvelous...

She watched as the imperial capital was becoming smaller and smaller.

She didn't want to see that infernal place in her life anymore.

Her beautiful feelings got interrupted by a very logical question that, because of how much hate had filled her heart, she never considered.

What would she do now?

She just couldn't return to govern the bunny warriors... and even if she became into a mercenary she doubted she would get a good payment because of her demi-human condition.

The more she attempted to get good ideas... she harder it was to even imagine something.

Perhaps... she didn't need to worry about it. If she was treated like this by these people... perhaps they would offer her a good job... who knows.

She decided to wait and discover it... and then bite once more that marvelous food called hamburger.

* * *

Given the slow way the news transmitted in a society that hadn't invented anything even similar to the radio, it took more than five months to be physically possible that all the nations of the continent got total confirmation of the news of the century.

The mighty empire of Sadera had fallen at last.

Even though the vassal states had dreamt about this and they had some celebrations... the leaders weren't exactly sure whether this was actually good or perhaps something worse.

After all, the ones that destroyed their slavers were invaders from another world with, apparently, power enough to face the gods themselves.

Getting a new chain after getting rid of the first one would mean no real change in the end.

Therefore, they were already preparing insanely amounts of gold, rice and anything that could work as an offering for the new rulers... strangely... just a few explorers of them had been seen...

Why didn't they attack or anything?

* * *

Certain caramel-colored skinned person marched through the forests... as much as she wanted to continue running at her max speed... she was so tired.. it felt wrong though...

She must arrive at the nearest town taken over by those "green people"...

In her more than 300 years of existence, this was perhaps her the most important mission of her life.

She didn't care if she had to become into the sex slave of who knows how many soldiers... she would be more than happy to do that in order... in order... to save the remaining of her village and people!

She was a stubborn one who wouldn't give up... and due to that... she attempted once more to run!.. the pain she felt ordered her to stop. Her legs had been forced to work enough to make running almost physically impossible for her... but she didn't want to stop!

As predictable... she ended up falling when her body just couldn't handle it anymore...

" **Me duele más el orgullo que la caida...** (It's more painfull the pride than the fall...)"

Who knows how many potential lives were getting lost the more time it took to reach the green people?

She pushed against the floor as she desperately tried to stand up... it was useless... she just... collapsed...

Finally, she understood she needed to rest... she approached more to the bottom of a tree... used her bag as a pillow and let the power of Meusphor to take her into his realm.

Of course, her life had always been... miserable... even in the dreams.

Fire... more fire... a sea of fire... screams... three shades... three monsters...

She woke up in panic... looking around and breathing insanely quickly.

She growled, placing her hands on her face. Her beautiful white hair was a mess...

These monsters now even chased her into her dreams...

Feeling that at least she had a little more energy, she stood up and continued advancing.

However... something started to bother her ears... she hadn't heard such a thing in her life. It was getting near... suddenly, it became strong enough to scare her... she looked at the sky to notice something crossing at an incredible speed. She almost fell again due to the extreme surprise it was...

Just... what in the hell was that?

* * *

" **¡** **Ethan! ¡¿dónde estás, mi amor?!** (Ethan!, where are you my love?!)"

The Canadian lieutenant didn't want to get out of the humvee... the more he attempted to keep the dark loli away, the more she seemed to want to capture him... it's not like he could ask other soldiers or any authority for help... Rory and her boss were just above anything.

"Need a hand?"

Ethan almost screamed, for a second he felt the half-goddess had found him... he looked up and sighed in relief. "Could you please help me?..." he grimaced.

Sarah giggled and winked. "I'll take care."

He saw Sarah walking away.

The American woman placed herself where she could be easily noticed by the half-goddess.

"Sarah!" As she expected, a very exasperated Rory Mercury ran in direction towards her. " **¡¿** **Has visto a mi Ethan?!** (Have you seen my Ethan?!)"

Sarah cleared her throat. Unlike her boyfriend, who already spook a decently fluent Saderian, she was just a novice and her pronunciation... wasn't very good . " **Yo no saber... nada** (I do know... nothing)"

Rory hit the ground strongly with her ax. " **¡** **¿A DÓNDE SE FUE?!** (WHERE DID HE GO?!)" The gothic-loli herself just couldn't understand what in the hell was wrong with her love interest. Any normal man would go quickly insanely happy if they ever got the opportunity to touch an apostle that way.

While Ethan himself had only thought about asking Emroy for help... Sarah got an idea that might actually work to help her friend.

" **¿No haber... pensado tú... que... él ser homo... homo...** (Haven't you... thought... that... he be... homo... homo...) **"** if she only managed to get the right word!

Rory looked at her, clearly confused. She repeated the half-word Sarah was trying to complete... until she realized what her friend was attempting so hard to explain...

Could it be possible?...

Her eyes widened extremely as the idea crossed her mind... " **No... no... ¡NONONONONONONONONO!** "

Sarah backed off a few steps when the apostle began to run around in circles, with her hands on the right and left sides of her head and shaking it a lot.

* * *

While the couple laughed while hugging each other, Ethan rubbed his face and growled. "Normally I would be mad right now but... perhaps now she will leave me alone..."

"And to think you wanted to make a deal with the local Ares to solve this." Manuel shook his head with his eyes closed.

"You must have forgotten some times the simplest solution is the most effective one." Sarah shrugged as she took another piece of pizza.

They thanked a lot they finally could get one of these easily. It was just so good finally the government managed to open more services in the Special Region. Since the Gate wasn't exactly the most similar thing to a classic wormhole concept, installing the internet had needed to create a very large cable to allow the information to cross through. However, the more materials the Special Region provided, the more money the three members of the North American Union put to ensure everything worked, the faster they got what they wanted. The insane amount of titanium, platinum and more that existed under and near Arnus would help a lot to make the economy and technology progress faster.

Just a year before, everybody thought that traveling to the asteroid belt would be the only option to continue obtaining rare elements in giant amounts as the Earth was running out of them... then the Gate appeared and then it was possible to relax a little and peacefully develop the tools to allow the space exploration in the future.

And it would be necessary, since scientists had calculated that the Gate would eventually close, being their most optimistic calculations it would be gone at the end of the twenty-one century.

They had just barely escaped from a horrible destiny if they had continued increasing global warming. They shouldn't waste that opportunity that was... kinda like a miracle...

Of course, the three friends didn't care too much about all those facts as they were only soldiers. Regarding the communication with their own Earth and this place, they were especially interested in the new mail service.

"So, do you think our games will make it in time?" asked Sarah to her boyfriend, since he had already begun to sell those dragons scales they were pretty much swimming in ameros. To celebrate it, Manuel decided to buy something for himself, for his girlfriend and his friend. Of course, deciding which they wanted wasn't easy at all.

In the end, Ethan ordered a Mario Galaxy 3, Sarah was excited to start playing Final Fantasy XXII. Manuel only wanted to play Metroid Dread, the Metroid Fusion sequel he had desired since a looong time ago.

"Considering the service is new we can expect at least two or three days of delay... it's not much time but for fuck's sake we want to play." Manuel laughed.

"We should watch more anime then," Sarah suggested.

"Well, today there's almost nothing good to watch... almost all the original and good ideas died back when we were born..." Ethan sighed.

"Yeah, at least harem shits are almost gone for good but... meh. Let's watch something old." Manuel shrugged.

"For example?" Ethan asked as he began to search on the internet.

"What about Death Note?" Sarah smiled, approaching the pc.

"I've seen it 15 times already..." Ethan complained.

Sarah placed her index finger on her chin and then she said "Grandcrest Senki?"

"What is it about?"

"I'm not sure, I only know its author is the same one who created The Record Of Lodoss War."

"I guess it's better than nothing," Manuel said, watching videos with his cell-phone.

"Okay, just wait for me a second..." Ethan scratched his hair "Mmmh... can we watch a documentary after that?"

"Which one?" Sarah asked.

"Cosmos."

"Cosmos?" Manuel crossed his arms "Like... the... em... what is that scientist's name? the Afro-American guy."

"Neil deGrasse Tyson."

"Mmmh... why not?" Sarah smiled.

It felt good to be back at Arnus.

* * *

Lelei watched a piece of bread she had placed over a rock.

Having studied almost any book that contained information regarding physics laws the North Americans had brought and Ethan allowed her to read, she was very eager to apply her recently acquired knowledge to her magic powers.

She made math equations with a pencil, writing on a modern notebook she had to admit was comfortable and... "tidy"

A minor mistake in the calculations and everything would go very wrong.

Lelei checked, again and again, her math operations... and she growled as she noticed a sign error. Fortunately, having that wonderful calculator machine saved a lot of time between each operation.

Once she was pretty sure everything was in order and she didn't make more mistakes, she sighed, activated a chronometer and closed her eyes as she placed her hands around that bread piece. She didn't touch it, her hands only formed a "dome" around the thing.

Her hand's veins became easier to notice as the "mana" flowed through her arms from the brain and heart to her arms and finally fingers.

Some of it almost got expelled from the range she wanted it to be, Lelei grimaced, growled and focused more. She put more effort into the task as the mana slowly formed an authentic "dome" for the bread. It was made of mana in wind-like form and it moved in circles. Her goal was to ensure the "wind mana" orbited the bread spinning at a speed of ten revolutions per three seconds... of course, such speed didn't help her to be sure that was the case. Lelei really wanted to go on, she gave a rapid look at the chronometer... however, after three minutes she just couldn't resist any longer.

The mana flew in all directions as Lelei wasn't keeping it under control anymore.

The mage was lucky she didn't get thrown away... she just had to cover herself a little.

She sighed in disappointment... yet, she looked around to find the bread. It didn't land to away from it had been standing before.

She took it with her left hand and saw the results of her sadly unfinished experiment.

The bread displayed signs of getting some putrefaction... just a little.

However, just to be sure, she had placed a control object to determine the failure or success of the experiment. She pulled off a tiny clock from inside the bread.

It didn't mark the hour she predicted due to not having completed the five minutes, but it clearly displayed a totally different hour to the clock she had on her right hand.

She needed to repeat this, but if the effect itself she wanted to generate had actually happened... then it meant she had partially mastered the art of "relative time" magic. She had managed to make time happen faster for the bread and the clock than for her and the rest of the world, as if she was moving much much muuuuuuuch faster than normal.

It was a small step, but if she accomplished this to its full potential, she could generate the opposite effect and make time happen faster for the rest of the world and slower for any object she decided. After some time she would find a way to do this to bigger objects and... who knows, perhaps help to conserve a lot of objects that usually got deteriorated by the pass of time.

But she had to practice more in order to get that.

* * *

 **Man... it's as if the fucking world does not want me to write more chapters... no, really, the insane amount of homework and exams my professors are throwing at me is on the verge of becoming criminal! (I still have one more the next Tuesday!)**

 **That without mentioning all the stuff regarding helping my dad to sell the tortillas machine now he has decided to close the tortilleria since we were constantly losing money since some time ago... and that takes a lot of time because of you have to carry that heavy shit from the building you have put it to your house!**

 **Anyway... let's not talk more about the stress I'm getting...**

 **I'm really sorry for taking more than a month to give you a new chapter... on the other hand, I gotta admit I didn't know on what to focus this so I decided to show you a lot of moments from our characters, finally introducing Yao and with a tiny time-skip... I guess... even the title is only justified because of the first section with Piña... XD.**

 **I also wanted to show how Lelei is progressing at becoming a better mage. While in the canon it's shown she eventually will manage to make nuke and quantum magic... I wanted to give you something a little different! relativity time magic! based on, of course, Einstein's work regarding time dilatation.**

 **It's kinda hard to imagine names for games that in theory should exist by 204X XD. I mean, by the moment we're still waiting for the Final Fantasy VII Remake and Final Fantasy XVI. Can you really imagine the day we see Final Fantasy XXII?**

 **Regarding the GATE staying opened for at least a century... let's say the excuse of it causing heartquakes just... didn't make much sense to me. Black holes of a coin size are powerful enough to destroy a planet (if I remember correctly) so... if the GATE can become a threat... you would expect it caused solar system level disasters... besides earthquakes don't work that way.**

 **And... by the moment... I don't know what to do with Tuka... no, seriously, I'm totally lost about that! XD I suppose having Yao would let me come up with something... mmmhh... Yao meeting Tyuule seems like an interesting idea, too...**

 **I got something to ask you... right now I'm not sure whether I want to continue with the Yao's arc... or if it would the perfect moment to finally write an entire chapter regarding the background of our three protagonists?**

 **Anyway... I wish I could give you something better guys but I'm not a master at creating plots, as good as this fic is, it will never be as good as, for example, Thus The Empire Had Common Sense... but, again, I thank you for enjoying my story.**

 **Let's get started with answering reviews:**

 **Guest:**

 **I know, right? I guess this is an original detail of this fic... I guess.**

 **Ghost IV:**

 **Just wait for it a little more, bro.**

 **BigBadAud666:**

 **I suppose you are in part right. I'm not the best writer...**

 **Just A Crazy Man:**

 **I know we like to think our armies would advance and destroy everything... yet, if Arnus, Italica and the Saderan capital give us enough of what we want... there's no real reason to do not take a break. (Besides the satellites are finally orbiting the planet, they would tell us where to find more stuff if we need).**

 **A Canadian:**

 **I should have that on mind since I want to migrate to Canada when I graduate and become a professor of languages (let's face it, as a Mexican, I would find a lot of racism in the USA... and sorry but I don't want to get shot by one of my students! XD)**

 **Perseus12:**

 **Intrigue, that's the more logical thing they would feel.**

 **Draegon75:**

 **Lol. I suppose this fail comes from that scene of Italica where the helicopter commander requests to destroy that "anti-air weapon" of the walls. It gave me the false idea that perhaps bullets wouldn't get through due to their tiny size... but something bigger and sharped might work... and maybe I just wanted to give them a "tiny" victory after all the effort Diabo put at creating that strategy. I'll fix it the soon as possible.**

 **Macrossboy:**

 **A huevo! (Of course!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yao's Victory**

Her journey was about to reach its end... or at least that's what the map the old wised gave her told her with its image.

She finally managed to leave that other forest and cross to the other side of the blue sea after days and days and more days of paddling. Marching through the fields... she finally saw it.

The mountains. On the other side, Arnus hill must be! and there the green people too!

It didn't change the fact that climbing to the top would be very frustrating though. It wasn't that in her long life she hadn't practiced this before but still.

As she took caution to avoid falling when some rocks fell, she remembered that... the flying thing she saw a week ago... it didn't anything like a dragon from what she had been able to see... but... would it be dangerous? It certainly could be called the fastest thing in the world. Considering her more than 300 years of existence, that's saying a lot.

The more mountains she left behind, the more her elfic ears began to detect unknown sounds... she kinda thanked they weren't causing too much echo or she would have suffered from an unbearable hell.

This was... her final test. She had made her way to the other side no matter what...

Her hand finally touched the top of the last mountain... or rather a plateau. She walked without wasting time.

The strange sounds were bigger but tolerable.

When she looked at the hill... she was... speechless.

Was that... a town?

She couldn't tell...

The buildings were... how to describe them?! some of them were as big as towers of a castle! in fact, it seemed like this was some kind of castle town!

She saw that there were... metal beetles? They were digging the bottom of the plateau she was standing on. They were also responsible for making those sounds.

Suddenly, she heard another of those flying strange objects. She saw it take off and began its trip in the sky, accelerating incredible fast until it disappeared.

In the rumors, it was said the green people owned wonders that not even the dwarfs had... but she could have never imagined something like that...

The process of getting down was slower than usual due to her being obligated to do not climb down... otherwise, she might have caused the rage of the beetles. She opted for taking the long way by taking a semi-circular path. It was also a safer way of going so she didn't complain.

Once on Arnus's soil, she saw them... the green people...

Given the detail that they were supposed to have come from another world... she actually imagined them with green skin like some goblins... but now she understood the name got originated due to their mage uniforms.

She just couldn't resist the desire to run happily, her people would be saved!

That wasn't exactly a good idea.

The guards didn't take too much to notice her and aimed their weapons.

From her perspective, who must be the strongest mages that ever existed were considering her a potential threat.

It was likely they would have killed her had she not knelt to display her respect for them.

She discovered she hadn't exactly prepared for this moment... what was she supposed to say? she had been more focused on reaching Arnus than on thinking what to say.

Some "mages" approached to her.

"Elle semble être une voyageuse... (She seems to be a traveler)"

"Est-t-il possible qu'elle est perdue? (Is it possible that she's lost?)"

The woman elf... couldn't understand them. Not a single word...

The empire had imposed its language for centuries by force thanks to its power as a nation... to the point she never thought the people of green would speak a totally different idiom...

What would she do now?!

Normally she would have put resistance to being imprisoned... yet, she had sworn to her people she would get the help from the green mages even if that meant to become into a sex slave... the fact she was a woman was the very reason she was chosen for the job.

She was quickly thrown into a... cell?

If this was a cell, this treatment she was receiving wasn't similar at all to what she heard from some female elves that had managed to escape from their human slavers. They hadn't chained her up or torn her clothes off.

Again, she was perfectly willing to spend the rest of her life as a sexual trophy if they saved the dark elves... she would become the most obedient and content slave that would exist... but she unquestionably preferred if they helped her first before she offered her "services". It seemed to be the case so she wouldn't complain, especially because her "cell" was clean.

She stayed there, alone and in silence, until... a female blue-haired human mage entered the room... she very young, if what she knew regarding human aging was true... she must be less than 16 years old.

She sat on the other side of the table. Her voice tone almost sounded emotionless.

" **Los norteamericanos desean saber tu identidad y el porqué estás aquí. Esta es una zona restringida** (The NorthAmericans wish to know your identity and why are you here. This is a restricted area) **"**

The elf guessed this girl had learned their language and worked as their translator...

The time had come...

" **Yo... me llamo Yao Haa Dushi. Como podrás adivinar, soy una elfa oscura.** (I... my name is Yao Haa Dushi. As you may guess, I'm a dark elf)." Yao sighed... only to start to display all her determination. " **Me fue encomendada por los sabios la misión de pedir ayuda a la gente de verde... (** I was assigned, by the wises, the mission of asking for help to the people of green )

The girl mage didn't seem to react at all... but she asked. " **¿Ayuda de qué tipo?** (What kind of help?)"

" **Al principio pensamos que solo eran rumores tontos, pero luego de la caída del imperio ya no era tan descabellado. Un ejercito de magos vestidos de verde venidos de otro mundo que ayudaban a los débiles, capaces de invocar magia de destrucción...** (At first we believed they were only silly rumors, but after the Empire's fall they didn't sound so implausible. An army of mages who wear green that came from another world that helped the weak ones, they had the ability of summoning chaos...)

The mage nodded. " **Si bien es cierto que los norteamericanos parecen estar al nivel de los dioses, tienen enemigos igual de poderosos en su propio mundo** (While it's true the NorthAmericans seem to be at the same level of the gods, they have enemies as powerful as them in their own world)."

" **Supongo que era de esperarse... pero si están al nivel de los dioses... ¿ellos deberían tener el poder para asesinar a un dragón de fuego... correcto?** (I suppose that was expectable... but if they are at the same level of the gods... they must be able to assassinate a fire dragon... correct?)."

" **¿Un dragón de fuego?** (A fire dragon?)" this time, the girl actually reacted as she raised her eyebrow.

" **Bueno... en realidad son tres... uno adulto y dos más jóvenes... no importa, ¡mi gente y yo estámos dispuestos a pagar con lo que sea!** (Well... actually there are three... an adult and two young ones... no matter, we are willing to pay with anything!)"

The girl closed her eyes. " **No debería ser díficil. Ethan venció a uno el sólo después de todo... permiteme** (It shouldn't be difficult. Ethan defeated one by himself after all... excuse me a moment)." Then she stood up and left the room.

One of these mages killed a fire dragon... alone? without any help?!

Even in her most hopeful expectations, she always thought it would be absolutely necessary an entire army to contain the rage of one of those beasts... a single one was more than enough?!

He must be the personal archmage of the king to be able to accomplish such a thing...

After a while, the mage returned, been followed by some green mages.

She gave a deeper explanation of everything. About how she had managed to get to Arnus hill, regarding why she was carrying such big diamond, how she desperately wanted help since time was running out... or perhaps it already had run out...

" **Si bien los norteamericanos están dispuestos a ayudarte... no puede movilizar a su ejército por solo un diamante** (While the NorthAmericans are willing to help you... they are not going to mobilize their army just for a single diamond)."

Yao was about to yell she would offer more, but the mage interrupted her.

" **Sin embargo, desde el incidente con el dragón que Ethan mató, los aviones, que pueden ser descritos como aguilas gigantes de metal, de los norteamericanos tienen la orden de buscar y eliminar a cualquier dragón de fuego que se encuentren. Ya han eliminado a cinco**. (However, since the incident with the dragon Ethan murdered, the planes, which could be described as giant metal eagles, received the order of eliminating any fire dragon they find. They have killed five)."

Yao had trouble believing that...

A map was placed on the table. She got to admit, it was remarkably accurate... at least from what she had learned at observing her old map... as if somebody had been making it while standing on a very high altitude... perhaps on a cloud.

" **Son una amenaza para los intereses de recolección de minerales de los norteamericanos. Quieren que señales la ubicación de tu hogar y enviaran dos o más aviones inmediatamente** (They are a threat to their desire to extract minerals. They want you to indicate the location of your home so they can send two or more planes immediately)."

Yao didn't say anything for some seconds... then, with the biggest smile she had for weeks and almost as if she would start to cry, pointed to a region located near a country the explorers discovered was called Elbe. " **Hay mucho oro y plata allí** (There are much gold and silver there)."

" **A ellos les interesan más cosas como el titanio y el iridio** (they are more interested in things like titanium and iridium)."

" **Nunca había oído hablar de metales como esos...** (I never heard about metals called like that...)"

" **Yo tampoco, hasta que los conocí. Sus "aguilas", "pegasos", "elefantes" y incluso sus armas están hechos por lo general de esos dos. Aparentemente son metales que se encuentran a mucha profundidad.** (Neither did I, until I met them. Their "eagles", "pegasus" "elephants and weapons are made in general of those two. Apparently, these metals are found very deep in the world).

" **Interesante...** (Interesting...)"

The girl mage and the people of green spoke a few things until they let Yao stand up and walk by herself.

" **Te dejarán salir, pero debes evitar meterte en problemas. Puedes venir conmigo hasta que el escuadrón de Sarah este listo para partir. Ellos te llevaran de vuelta a casa.** (They'll let you go, but you must avoid getting in trouble. You may spend time with me until the squad of Sarah is ready to leave. They'll take you back home)."

" **¿Enserio?... pero... ¿porqué?** (For real?... but... why?)."

" **Quieren enviar un grupo para hacer un reporte** (They want to send a team to make a report)."

Everything ended up being easier than she ever imagined it would be.

Walking along with the mage through the base, Yao felt much, much better!

She still had some questions though. " **Por cierto... ¿cómo te llamas?** (By the way... what's your name?)"

" **Lelei La Lelena. Estudiante de magia y traductora** (Student of magic and translator)."

" **Un gusto** (Nice to meet you) **... hay algo que no entiendo... los tres norte... americanos... con los que hablabas parecían hablar un idioma distinto a los que conocí cuando llegué.** (There's something I don't understand... the three North... Americans... you were talking with seemed to speak a different idiom to the ones I met when I arrived)."

" **No sé si puedas ver unas tres banderas distintas ya sea en sus uniformes o ondeando por ahí. Los norteamericanos son una alianza de tres naciones.** (I don't know if you can see three different flags either on their uniforms or waving near here. The NorthAmericans are an alliance of three)."

Needless to say, it took some time until everybody in the army was convinced that Manuel had the good of war inside his head. Given his lack of threat due to how happy the "god" was, nobody had really anything to complain regarding that detail... except Manuel himself... he missed a lot being alone when he was alone.

That... and another detail that the god and his apostle had discussed a few hours ago.

" **Me puedes explicar... ¡¿ese detalle de que nos vamos a fusionar?!** (Could you please explain to me... that detail of we are going to merge?!) Manuel yelled internally. At that moment he was in the room he and his two friends used to play, waiting for them.

" **A más tiempo pase dentro de tu mente, poco a poco el decir que existe Emroy y existes tú en esta mente dejará de tener sentido. Por lo general, cuando un dios posee a un humano, este toma prestado el cuerpo de su victima. En mi caso, más bien yo solo soy un huesped en tu cabeza. Sin embargo, el proceso irremediablemente juntará nuestras mentes en una** (The more time I pass inside your mind, the more saying in your head I exist and you exist would make less sense. Generally, when a god possesses a human, they take the body borrowed. In this case, I'm more of a resident in your head. However, the process irremediably will make our minds one)."

" **¡¿Y no ves problema con eso?!** (And you don't see the problem with that?!)

" **Si aún me interesara seguir en este mundo patético, tal vez** (Had I still being interested regarding continue living in this pathetic world, perhaps I would have)." The god yawned. " **Además no es la primera vez que me pasa esto.** (Besides this is not the first time this happens to me)."

" **... ¿Y cuáles son los efectos?...** (And what are the effects?)." Manuel grimaced,

" **Simplemente tendremos mis poderes más las memorias de los dos. Además de mi imortalidad.** (Simply we are going to have my powers and the memories of both, that and my immortality)"

" **Disculpa... ¡pero no quiero ser inmortal!** (Excuse me... but I don't want to be immortal!)"

" **¿No? extraño, normalmente los humanos matan y se dejan engañar por cualquier ser putrido que les dice que puede darles la posibilidad de vivir para siempre. Pues consigueme otra vasija o no me intereserá salir de aquí.** (No? strange, usually humans kill and let themselves to be fooled by the any putrid being that tells them he can gives them the gif of living forever. Then get me another vessel or I won't be interested in leaving).

"...Genial... (...Great...)" the implications of this regarding his girlfriend and family disturbed him...

* * *

Living in the castle of the empire had always been a torture for her... and while it was true she had lived a better life as a queen, she just couldn't complain of what she got in Italica.

The bathrooms were very clean and the food was dream fuel... or perhaps it was she had gotten so used to live in misery that anything else looked and tasted like the paradise...

To hide her face from other bunny warriors she wore a mask, she knew she would never be able to gain their trust... but she didn't care, seeing her people free made her heart warm. Their safety was what genuinely mattered.

She also adopted a new name. Tyuule was no more, she was Tina.

Her new job consisted of harvesting in one of those so-called greenhouses these heroes from another world had built.

In a way, it felt nice to understand the life of a simple commoner.

She passed a basket filled with fruits to her new friend. She was an elf that, just like Tina, had lost everything... perhaps not precisely the same way as she but... close enough?

" **Nunca me cansaré del calor tan cómodo que aquí se siente**. (I'll never get tired of the comfortable heat here it's felt)."

The elf shruggled. "T **ambién me gusta. Aunque todavía extraño un poco mi más relajada vida en el bosque... también era menos solitaría...** (I like it, too. I still miss a little my more relaxed life in the forest though... it was also less lonely...)"

Tuke felt... better. Probably she would overcome the death of her father... not soon but... at least she would.

" **¿Quieres ir a comer algo luego de terminar?** (Want to get something to eat after this?)"

" **Me gustaría, pero no tengo mucho dinero...** (I'd like to... but I don't have much money)."

" **Yo pago** (I pay for it)."

Tuka scratched her hair. " **¿Puedo preguntar porqué eres tan amable siempre?** (May I ask why you're always so kind?)

" **Porque...** (Because...)" Tina smile as she sighed in pleasure. " **Me siento tan feliz de estar aquí** (I feel so happy to be here)."

* * *

 **It may seem that Tyuule... I mean, Tina is displaying too much happiness considering years of being a sex slave but... I think that, after succeeding at causing the fall of the nation that took away everything from her and seeing the people you loved so much enjoying the freedom... she would really feel happy. I mean, getting revenge (whatever the way) is so enjoyable. I wanted to give her a "happy ending" I guess, she deserves it in my opinion and it was also a good moment to show Tuka again, who has pretty much been demoted to extra at this point... sorry about that but...**

 **Given the fact I'm studying French, I decided to finally include a little of it since it would be totally weird that in a story of Canada, the USA, and Mexico only English and Spanish appeared... I remember saying that English in black was going to be French but... in the end I never used it...**

 **So... I'm not going to justify myself, I'm just gonna explain to you what the hell happened. After passing all my exams and discovering I wouldn't have to repeat anything... my brother, who is pretty much rich and the reason I have a good cell-phone and a good computer, got mad due to certain detail regarding his daughters fighting a lot about who could play with the Nintendo Switch... he grounded them... and told me: Take it, it's yours until 2020... and there was a game installed that... its name is...**

 **The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild...**

 **And, in case you don't know it already. I FUCKING LOVE ZELDA!... I couldn't let pass the opportunity to play this!**

 **SO... As much as I wanted to write... the Switch was there with face of: PLAY ME! PLAY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **And I just couldn't control myself... so I didn't write anything... I finished the game in like... a week and a half... and probably I would have continued played more if my sister didn't want to play, too.**

 **Then another problem... my eyes laid on my PS4... I don't remember if I mentioned I had one (my brother also gave it to me, but this is totally mine, it's not lent) and it was like: YOU ALREADY ARE IN VACATIONS, YOU CAN PLAY ME WITHOUT WORRIES NOW! PLAY ME! PLAY MEEEEEE!**

 **So... a force took over me and I connected it and... there was is a game...**

 **Dark Souls 3... and my mind was like: Isn't this the hardest game from the generation? the one that if you win it... you can consider yourself a PRO?... PLAY IT! PLAY IT!**

 **Then Christmas came... you need to spend time with the family that lives in another city (without mentioning my other sister gave birth recently so I was obligated to go to see the baby)... then I finally return to write only to discover... the good ideas were becoming harder to create...**

 **Again.**

 **Hahahaha... but I couldn't leave you without a new chapter before the year ended so I did my best to make this. I'm not asking you to forgive me. At all. I'm just here to deliver this and start being responsible of my stories again.**

 **By the way, I edited the chapter where Manuel and Sarah are watching Terminator. Now Manuel only says that he'll watch Terminator 1 and 2 and he does not say anything positive about Dark Fate... because of that shit actually killed the franchise... the name fits very well... I had hopes in the movie but it made look Geneshit look like a masterpiece... so... you know, for dignity.**

 **Time to answer reviews...**

 **Perseus-12**

 **A vassal prince? honestly, one of my first ideas was to make some weird love triangle between Piña, Sarah and Manuel while Ethan would be stalked until the end of his days by Rory and Yao but... I'm not sure if that's a good idea anymore. I mean, this is about to end soon anyway. What else can I do that would be worth it?**

 **THaD1US: I would like my own cat girl 7w7 I mean, harems in a story kinda ruin it every time (two girls is more than enough to be tolerable in my opinion). That does not mean I wouldn't like to have one in real life.**


	21. Chapter 21

**They Are On Their Way To Help**

Sarah was watching at the back part of the humvee. "Are we sure we're not forgetting something? are we totally sure we're ready to depart?"

Ethan rubbed his chin as he counted objects. "I think some supplies rations are missing... at least I could say that considering we're bringing a new person with us."

"Also, I notice it, my slave is missing." Sarah looked around but his face was nowhere to be found.

"He said he was going to the bathroom or something like that." Ethan shrugged as he started to leave. "I'll get us more food!"

"Good." Sarah nodded, loaning on the vehicle. During the waiting, she observed Lelei and Rory approaching with an elf making them company. As they had reported her, the elf was a woman with white hair and caramel-colored skin. That elf woman was, however, not paying attention to what was in front of her because she had some headphones.

" **Tu prestar... prestaste eso a ella?** (You lend... you lent that to her?)"

"Tenía tantas preguntas como nosotras cuando cuando llegamos aquí (She had so many questions as us when we arrived here)" Lelei commented.

"Era natural querer mostrarle lo que tanto nos había sorprendido (It was natural to show it yo her what surprised us so much)." Rory said.

"Tan.. to?" Sarah inclined her head.

"So much." Lelei translated.

"Oh, entiendo. Gracias (Oh! I understand. Thank you)."

Yao was trapped in another world metaphorically speaking. Her other senses weren't exactly working, only her ears detected that... marvelous orchestral music made by the gods themselves...

How was it possible that these tiny articles could play something as complex as this and also ensure only she could hear it?!

This must be some powerful type of telepathy!

It was pock on her shoulder that returned her to the real world.

She took off the magic musical tiara and only then, she saw a green woman.

What she remembered of the imperial army was that women used not to be allowed... and according to Lelei, this woman was the leader of a squad.

" **Yo soy Sarah Brewster... un gusto** (I am Sarah... nice to meet you)." the American extended her hand. Yao didn't understand at first until Lelei explained the meaning of that hand gesture.

" **Yao Haa Dushi, un gusto también** (Yao Haa Dushi, nice to meet you too)." then both shake their hands.

Sarah was about to say something more... until she realized she didn't know enough vocabulary to communicate what she wanted to say.

She needed to study more... by the moment, she would need to rely on the good Lelei.

"Sarah dice que no deberíamos tardar mucho en iniciar el viaje y que no tarderémos más que un par de días (Sarah says it shouldn't take too long for the trip to start and it won't take more than a couple of days)."

Less than three days?! but it took her at least two weeks!

However, once she remembered the metal eagles moved that fast... what prevented this metal carriage to be as fast as that?

It didn't sound so implausible then.

" **Te ofrece entrar al auto para descansar mientras esperas.** (She's offering you to enter the vehicle to rest while you wait)"

" **Gracias, muchas gracias** (Thanks, thanks a lot)." It wasn't only that sitting sounded good at this moment... she also felt curiosity about how comfortable those things were. Both Lelei and Rory followed her to the inside.

Sarah, on the other hand, was happy to see her slave had returned.

"Are we leaving right now?" Manuel asked as he rubbed his hair.

"Almost, we're waiting for Ethan."

"But he was here when I left... where is he?"

"Looking for more food."

"Ah! good then..."

Sarah frowned. "You are forgetting something"

It wasn't a question at all. It took him two seconds to connect the cables.

"Uh?... ah! right..." He approached his lips, Sarah received them with pleasure... however she could say her boyfriend wasn't enjoying this as much as her.

When they separated, she didn't waste the time to initiate an interrogatory.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Eh... nothing..." he looked away.

She crossed her arms. "Very convincing. Now, tell me."

"I said is nothing..." He tried to walk away...

The next thing that every member of the team saw was their leader holding the arm of her boyfriend in a way that, putting just a little more effort, it would be broken.

"And now?"

"I... argh... I cannot tell you right... argh... now... would you mind if... urgh!... if we talk about this after the mission is completed?"

"DURING the mission."

"If we get to be alone."

"Sounds good."

Manuel fell when Sarah let his arm go... and then she helped him to stand up. "I thought that as a mature couple we were going to trust each other."

"It's not like I don't want to talk about it... I just don't want to do it right now..."

"Then just tell me that!"

"Uh... well... um... sorry, you know I am... em..." Not wanting to make his girlfriend mad again, he just shut up.

However, Sarah also noticed another weird thing. "Usually Emroy reacts much more than this when we have a situation like this one."

Manuel reflected about that... and he felt more uncomfortable thinking that it was true... he usually even complained when he and Sarah kissed... remembering that his mind and the god's one were merging slowly made that a possible explanation crossed his mind... and also taking into consideration that the god seemed to enjoy anything from the other side of the gate...

It was weird being jealous of something that, in another context, could be understood as an imaginary friend...

"Are you done?"

Both gasped as they noticed Ethan was behind them.

"Uh... yeah!" Manuel frowned as he watched the space left in the Humvee. "How are we gonna fit there?"

"I can sit on your legs." Sarah shrugged.

"Uh... are you sure about that?"

"Unless you want Ethan to sit on your legs." she smirked.

Ethan rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "Just pass me the keys."

"Take them!" Sarah threw the objects in question.

"Well... I'm not gonna complain."

"Also, I need your help to learn more Saderian."

* * *

Two F-35 Lightning II were flying in circles around the zone their superiors had indicated.

The orders were to take down 3 targets that were terrorizing the locals with its power looking for food... and considering that both pilots had a tiny competition against each other for discovering who was the one that killed the most quantity of those monsters... the fact they had been spending hours without finding anything was... annoying and frustrating.

After all, when you get the unique opportunity in life to kill dragons using a military plane what you want is to have some entertaining.

"I was hoping to take first place." commented one of them.

"And I was hoping to leave even more behind... unfortunately, our fuel is running out."

"What a shame." the pilot of the first fighter turned his plane to return to base.

"I suppose this means each one pays his won beer this time." commented the second pilot.

They repeated the next days their efforts to locate the beasts only to find nothing again... at least at the beginning.

"How are we even sure if those dragons even exist in the first place.

"Some forests have been burned to ashes in this zone... but who knows? perhaps it happened thanks to natural causes."

"Maybe it was just a stupid pra-... wait... is that one of them?!"

Indeed, a lizard-like figure colored in blue was flying at low altitude.

Although the planes accelerated and prepared to aim... the target landed inside a mountain with a crater.

"Should we shoot a missile?"

"Even if we did that, we wouldn't get confirmation whether we killed it or not... on the good side, apparently we've found their nest."

"There's a racon team approaching, right?"

"It would be a good idea to request them to force them to get out."

"It's the best option available."

* * *

"Roger." Sarah placed the radio in its place as the order had been transmitted. "Nothing ever goes as expected, right?"

"It seems we're going to hunt dragons!" By a reason he didn't understand so well... no, he actually understood... Manuel was much more excited than usual regarding fighting... or rather... about murder.

"You both can take the glory this time." Ethan sighed. "I already tasted it and it wasn't that good." The Canadian yawned. "Are we already near her home?"

Lelei translated that to Yao. " **Nos escondemos en unas cuevas cercanas, solo debeís seguir derecho por aquí** (We are hiding inside some caves around here, you just need to continue like this)."

The elf, however, wasn't really sure if her people still existed. Who knows what could have happened in all that time she was gone.

Once they arrived at a zone Yao recognized perfectly, she asked for the team to stop.

"She says she's gonna tell the dark elves about our presence," Lelei explained as the elf began to jump and leave.

"Good." Sarah decided to extend her arms for pleasure.

"Hey! Sarah!" The American turned around to see Emma.

"Want one?" The medic of the team had a bag with candies.

"Sure thing." She smiled as she took an orange one.

Some other members of the team started to have talkings with each other. Rory relaxed on the top of the Humvee.

Ethan and Manuel, on the other hand, were sitting on the border of the road, looking at the river at the bottom.

"There's no official answer to whether we can visit home already or not, right?" Ethan sighed.

"You're asking the wrong person. Sarah is the one who knows all that stuff." Manuel threw a rock. "Not that I'm very interested though."

"And that's why?" Ethan raised his eyebrow.

"My parents died time ago in a car accident... and I was never that united with my siblings so..."

"Oh... sorry."

"Meh..." Manuel threw another rock faster. "I suppose the case is the opposite with you."

"My father is an expert at cooking. My family didn't exactly have much money when I was a kid. He only had a tiny restaurant. It's thanks to my brother who became a programmer that we commenced to live better. It's thanks to him that, as a teenager, I had my own computer and consoles. He gave them to me."

"I don't believe in god... at least the ones they speak about back home..." Manuel scratched his hair. "But, if there's actually one of them, your brother does deserve the heaven."

Ethan laughed. "Yes, he does... in a way, I felt like my contribution to the family wasn't enough compared to his..."

"Is it that the reason that made you join the army? to help to bring the meal to the table by sending money?"

"In part. The other was my liking for war movies. I once considered become an astronomer. I like the stars and all those things but liking something and being actually good at that something are things that may be different."

"True... let's just hope they allow you to return soon... again."

Ethan bitterly laughed. "Yeah, let's hope..."

"There are two things that worry me." Manuel's voice tone became as sad as his friend's one.

"So you want to speak about them with me and not with Sarah?"

"I mean... the first one is a secret right now... the second one is that... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Well, Sarah's father is also a soldier so... make a guess."

"The classical: he's gonna test me to determine if I'm worthy to be by his daughter's side?"

Manuel snapped but he didn't answer.

"Just don't tell him you became a soldier to massacre criminals and instead say something about the proud of our nations and you won't ruin it from the very beginning."

Manuel laughed. "Yeah, I already supposed I should do that."

"Good. Regarding the rest, I cannot help you."

"Thanks anyway."

Both didn't say anything else. They just waited... until somebody yelled.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED!"

Both quickly stood up and prepared their weapons.

" **¡¿QUIENES SOIS VOSOTROS?! (** Who are you?!)"

Dark elves... probably a patrol.

" **¡SOMOS AMIGOS!** **(** We are friends!)." Manuel yelled.

At first the elves were skeptical... but then seeing Rory... and noticing these people wore green... they got an idea of who they could be.

It helped that Yao returned with some friends after that."

* * *

 **A short chapter, but that's in part because I want to focus the next one entirely on assaulting the dragon's nest.**

 **Actually... this was going to be released sooner... yet, while I managed to keep the Switch away and my PS4 hasn't been touched... there was a certain archive that captured my attention when I turned on my pc.**

 **Minecraft.**

 **it does not help that I just have ran out of good ideas for this and the ones that I still have are for the final chapters. I've already decided. They kill the teen dragons, we see Piña being crowned and then a chapter to show you the past of our three characters and that's it. That and the epilogue draegpm75 mentioned if I somehow manage to make it make sense. It's not that I don't appreciate you and I wouldn't like to make 20 new chapters with perhaps a new enemy to face... but it's better to end this when it's still good... than ending it when it has decayed...**

 **I don't think I have anything else left to say so... let's answer reviews:**

 **BigBadAud666:**

 **Now it was Minecraft... at least it wasn't as bad as the last time.**

 **Draegon75:**

 **Mmmh... if you could explain that to me much better by inbox better perhaps I'd be able to write something like that.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Teen Dragons**

" **Disculpen el malentendido** (Sorry about the misunderstanding)." The leader of the dark elves squad scratched his head's back part.

" **Meh, no es la primera vez que pasa.** (Meh, it's not the first time this happens)." Manuel shrugged.

" **Te acostumbras** (You get used to)." Sarah giggled.

The oldest member of the elders of the black elves placed a hand on his chest at the same time he took a step forward.

" **Les agradecemos de todo corazón el que hayais venido a socorrernos** (We thank you from the heart that you have come to help us)."

Once he noticed the presence of Rory Mercury, his hopes increased. " **Nos honra su prescencia, señora Rory Mercury.** (We are honored by your presence, miss apostle Rory Mercury)."

Rory laughed, placing her weapon on her shoulder. " **No hay de que** (It's fine)."

After explaining that those new beasts that had been flying around since two days ago were two metal eagles, members of the North American Union, the dark elves volunteered to bring them to the mountain where the three dragons were living.

Since the new mission was only to either scare the dragons to make them escape from their den so the fighters could kill them, Sarah didn't think it was necessary to bring the entire squad for the job. Instead, the rest of the team continued with what they were supposed to do: To register what kind of materials and elements the dark elves had to offer.

For some reason, Rory didn't like the idea of being underground, Sarah just gave her a communicator. It was then when Manuel and Ethan insisted that Lelei should stay with the apostle... but she wasn't going to accept a no as an answer.

However... there was a detail...

"It seems that the biggest dragon has disappeared. Normally they would have believed it returned to hibernate but only its children have been seen sleeping in its nest or flying..." Manuel explained as he prepared his lantern. The sun wasn't going to leave the sky soon but, as anybody would expect, the cave was dark inside. Lelei's fire magic also helped though.

"Weird." Ethan raised his eyebrow. Unlike the previous time, he wasn't carrying the FGM-148. Now it was Sarah the one doing that. "Perhaps the two younger ones have already grown up enough to be able to take care of themselves?"

"It's a possibility," Sarah commented. Since she couldn't hold the bazooka and a lantern at the same time, she was behind both her friends. "However, normally when an animal maturates, it's the younger one who abandons the nest, not the mother."

Manuel considered it for a moment, a theory appeared in his mind "They said the mother was red... it wouldn't surprise me if it's the same one you destroyed."

"If that's the case, please don't tell them it was me..." Ethan sighed.

"Whatever... ask Rory if she has watched them," Sarah ordered.

"Roger." Manuel placed his hand on his ear. After a while, he gave a response. "Nothing, Probably our preys are sleeping."

"Easier that way."

They arrived at a point where the cave divided into two paths, had they not have the help of the dark elves, it is likely they would have either chosen the wrong path or having to separate.

* * *

By the moment the elves told them they were near, Sarah ordered to turn the lanterns off to do not reveal their location to the dragons.

An elf advanced slowly. His eyes, more adapted to the night, made him realize something when she watched after the corner.

" **¡No están!** (They aren't here!)"

"They aren't here?" Both Lelei and Manuel asked.

Everybody would have turned on their lights again had the nest not received enough light from the exterior.

The land of the place was flat. Many weapons lied on the ground.

"Perhaps the fighters already did the job?" Ethan suggested.

"I haven't received a message regarding that." Sarah frowned. "Hey! Manu... eh?" The leader got confused when she noticed her boyfriend wasn't by her side anymore... and instead he was grabbing weapons along some elves. "Manuel!"

"What?" he turned around and asked as if he wasn't being professional at his job. "Don't you want one?"

Sarah was about to complain... but Ethan said something first. "Get me a lance!"

"Sure!"

She looked at her friend... and then she sighed. "ASK RORY IF SHE THE DRAGONS ARE COMING!"

"I did it, she says the same. Nothing to report!"

"... Fine then." She placed the FGM on a rock to have a moment to rest as she used her own communicator to ask regarding what the rest of the team had found.

Ethan crossed his arms. "Why there are so many weapons here?"

"They belong to all those heroes that attempted to beat the Fire Dragon before you... they didn't have your luck though."

"I suppose reality is crueler and, no matter how much magic those things are, fighting one of these alone without modern technology is a nightmare..." Ethan grimaced as he imagined great warriors being consumed by the flames.

Sarah, so focused on her task, received a response.

"Principally there are more diamonds here, but we found a metal that they didn't know it was titanium. If there's something more like iridium or helium 3... we're not sure."

"Roger."

Manuel approached, carrying at least seven weapons.

"Thanks!" Ethan held a lance painted with gold, it had a red gem on the bottom part and the point began to shine a little when he touched it.

Sarah raised her eyebrow when Manuel extended his hand to her, displaying a longsword with green gems and a guard shining in blue.

She didn't answer... as she quickly grabbed it.

Manuel left the remaining weapons on the floor as he analyzed which ones he wanted. In the end, he wielded two twin swords, they looked exactly the same with a guard that looked like wings. The only difference was one was green and the other purple.

* * *

Back at Arnus Hill, a certain faction of the old empire didn't feel at all comfortable thanks to the result of the war.

They weren't fools. They weren't going to attempt to continue fighting the invasion forces from the other side of the Gate. It would... no! it had been a lost cause since the very beginning of the conflict going to combat against the North American Union... it was just... that feeling. It never felt cute when your country was conquested... and when your one had been the supreme ruler of the continent for at least 800 years... the pride hurt more, much more.

It wasn't as if they had the authority, right, or power to do something about it anyway.

Piña was inside a special room, waiting for the three generals that commanded the base to have a diplomatic talking. By her side, Bozes and Hamilton couldn't stop displaying their nervousness.

Grey himself would have been inside the room had the soldiers allowed him. He demanded it because now, more than never, was his duty to protect the princess in the process of becoming a queen. In the end, he had to accept at least being outside along an American soldier.

Piña couldn't let her people suffer more... she had been failing at ensuring the peace with the North Americans... but she wasn't going to fail this time! not again!

After a while, the door was opened and four persons entered the room.

Three of them, unlike the common soldier, wore something more... civilian? it was kinda obvious for the three knights that hose clothes weren't designed for combat... the medals and all those other things were aesthetically good though.

The soldier of lower rank began to translate. " **Los generales Raúl Rodríguez, Ryan Walker y Liam Morin les dan la bienvenida a nuestra base** (The generals Raúl Rodríguez, Ryan Walker and Liam Morin welcome you to our base)"

Bozes gulped as she spoke. " **E-Es un honor...** (I-It's an honor...)"

" **¡L-Lo mismo digo!** (I-I think the same!)"

Piña herself did something that the maximum authority of the empire had never done to a single person, something so bizarre that the mere idea seemed the beginning of a bad joke.

She stood up and bowed. " **A todas nos honra... yo soy Piña Co Lada... reina del Imperio Saderiano... (** To all of us is an honor... I am Piña Co Lada... queen of the Saderian Empire)"

While her friends got surprised, they decided to do not say anything.

The soldier translator and the generals raised their eyebrows or scratched their cheeks... and when the soldier confirmed that Piña Co Lada was, indeed, her name... the general Raúl and Ryan barely managed to do not laugh. Liam shrugged instead.

Had she not been so afraid, Bozes would have demanded to know what was remarkably hilarious regarding her queen's name.

As Ryan and Raúl relaxed, Ryan gave an order to the soldier. "Tell her we're sorry and we can start negotiating."

"As a courtesy for the ladies, tell them they can say what they want first." Liam mentioned.

As the queen and her knights spoke, the soldier wrote down everything to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"They are willing to cooperate with us and give us anything we desire if we do not harm more to the imperial citizens and their towns."

The Mexican general crossed his arms. "It's not like they have other options anyway."

The American one gave a more serious face. " I hope they understand that now their territory is ours."

As the soldier explained that last sentence, anybody could notice some indignation from the oldest knight and nervousness from the youngest one. Yet, the queen sadly nodded.

"They understand, yet, they would like to govern the place under our flags."

"I don't think I would have any issue with that," Raúl commented. "However, the final word would come from the CIA, or am I wrong?" he asked as he turned to see his American counterpart.

Ryan Walker sighed. "I doubt they would have something to complain if they are this willing to be... you know."

"Besides," Liam closed his eyes. "It would take too much to get another person from outside. Perhaps we should bring them to our world so they can decide."

"Explain to her everything, soldier." said Ryan.

"Yes, sir."

As Piña received the information... got more depressed due to knowing these persons didn't have enough authority to make her the queen...

Bozes stood up.

The soldier grimaced...

"What's wrong?" asked Raúl.

"Eh... well... if I understood correctly... she wants to... offer herself... to our "king" if that ensures Piña is in charge..."

As anybody could expect, the three generals didn't take that... very... well...

"Tell her that's not possible..." Ryan commented as he rubbed his forehead.

* * *

"Nothing?" Ethan was playing around giving many thrusts with his spear.

"Nothing..." Sarah frowned and sighed. "This... this is weird..." she crossed her arms in frustration. The FGM-148 by her side.

"They must appear soon or late... hurea!" Manuel, on the other hand, slashed his two swords as if he was a kid.

The dark elves themselves were getting bored.

Yao approached to Lelei and told her something. Immediately, the mage translated.

"Yao swears she wasn't lying regarding dragons here."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I know, the fighters saw at least one and the broken eggs are right there... it's just... boring waiting for them to appear..."

Lelei closed her eyes. "It's possible they started to hibernate outside their nest."

"But... why?"

"If they haven't obtained more enough food to continue flying, they might have decided to choose that option to wait until their supplies have bred to be enough once again."

"Are they... that smart?" Ethan questioned.

"It's a real fantasy world," Manuel commented. "It's not weird to think that's actually plausible."

"... Touche"

Sarah didn't want to leave her position... but suddenly an idea appeared... "Ethan, stay alert... I have... something to do."

"Uh... okay?" The Canadian didn't understand that order... until Sarah grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him away...

* * *

"Hey, what in the hell are you doing?!" Manuel yelled, attempting to get his ear free.

"Remember what you told me back at the base?" her voice denoted her that if there was an opportunity of us being alone you'd tell me what is wrong with you?"

"Uh..." Manuel tried his best to make up an excuse... but that wasn't possible. He decided to give up.

When they were away enough, still inside the tunnels, Sarah still didn't let him go as she asked. "So?"

"Eh... eh... eh..." he gulped. How was he supposed to explain something like this?

Sarah frowned as she was getting impatient.

Manuel's face changed, instead of displaying fear... it displayed amusement. "It's simple, your slave and I are becoming gradually into a single being."

Manuel's face suddenly changed to display rage. "Hey!... goddammit..."

He felt the hand of Sarah on his shoulder. "A single one?..."

Manuel growled and face-palmed. "Yeah... a single one... and by extension..." he sat. "I'm becoming immortal... and let's face it... it's not as awesome as it sounds... I'm beginning to think this asshole lost his sanity because of that..."

Manuel's face, again, showed happiness. "Not that I care. And remember you're going to have my memories, boy."

Manuel growled.

Sarah... suddenly grabbed him.

The rage of her voice could be compared to a hungry beast.

"I don't care what you'd do to me... JUST GET OUT FROM MY MANUEL'S BODY!"

While Manuel trembled... Emory himself didn't get affected at all. "As I said to your slave, I need a new vessel. Otherwise, I'm not leaving... and it's not like you can do anything about it.

Sarah grimaced... but everything got interrupted when Manuel heard something.

"Uh?" he placed his fingers on his left ear to hear better. " **¿Qué?** (What?)"

Sarah asked him what was he hearing, but he ignored her a little. "... Puta madre...(Holy fucking shit...) **Entendido, ¡ya vamos!** (Okay, we're coming!)

"So... the dragons finally appeared... and they are being controlled by another apostle... and she's using them to attack Rory." Manuel grimaced

Sarah growled. "Great... in the most convenient moment of them all... they finally appeared... we're not done with this. We're freeing you from that bastard, you hear me?!"

Emroy took over again. "Owww, that hurts. After all, such a great warrior you are..." he caressed her hair... which pretty much obligated Manuel to take over himself. "Ah yeah... the more we become one the more we began to feel the same... right now I want to smash the head of two dragons until I can dance over their bodies..."

"This is fantastic..."

The gotic-loli jumped inhumanely high at the same time she prepared her halberd to block a scythe. Two, three, four, five attacks blocked until Rory kicked her opponent.

She didn't like this... which made her make an order for her two pets. "¡ **Ahora!** (Now!)"

The two teen blue and red dragons expelled their fire in direction to the apostle of Emroy.

Rory jumped backward seven times as the flames almost reached her. Immediately she changed direction and quickly moved forward. The blue dragon got knocked a few seconds when the halberd hit it on its head... yet, Rory couldn't do anything else as she also had to block another attack from the other apostle.

"¡ **Esta vez no tienen escapatoria!** (You have no escape this time!) **es mejor que te entregues de una vez. Mi maestra te está esperando, hermana.** (It's better for you to surrender once and for all. My master is waiting for you, sister!)"

" **¡Ni en un millon de años!** (Not even in one million years!)" Rory quickly backed off jumping again as new flames threatened her.

She was used to fighting an entire army and, usually, Giselle wouldn't be a problem at all... but with two fire dragons supporting her, Rory was... kinda eager to ger reinforcements!

Jumping, blocking, and some times hitting a dragon... everything got repeated in what seemed to be an endless cycle... until Giselle herself decided to stop.

She laughed in happiness. " **¡Hoy es el día en que finalmente te voy a derrotar!** (Today is the day I'm finally going to defeat you!)" she raised her hand to indicate to her dragons to attack at the same time.

Rory growled and prepared herself to dodge through the air... but the strong sound of something changed that.

Both Giselle and Rory began to pay attention to... a missile. The explosive weapon advanced at an insanely high speed and, without enough time to react, The red monster got a direct impact on the head.

Almost everybody had to cover their ears, especially Giselle as the explosion happened by her side... the next thing she knew was that the headless corpse of the dragon fell over her.

"Hell yeah!" Manuel yelled. His smile became wider as the blood of the beast moved through the floor.

Sarah didn't change her serious expression, one taken down... another one remaining... she held the weapon as Ethan helped her to reload.

Rory giggled. "Just in time." she placed her weapon on her shoulders.

"May I kill the other one?! may I kill the other one?!" Manuel asked as if he was a five years old boy asking for permission to buy candies.

Sarah herself wasn't sure if that was a good idea... with the influence of Emroy, the next thing she would know was him running to make the dragon eat a grenade.

The remaining one looked at the body of its sibling with... sadness?

Sarah wasn't sure... but who knows, even a beast could have feelings.

Giselle, filled with rage, barely managed to get the dead dragon off.

" **¡¿Quién-Quién se atrevió a-** (Who-Who dared to-!?)"

Her eyes became wide... as she recognized someone...

" **¡Tú!** (YOU!)" Hardy had already shown her that face... the face of the one that had killed the mother of her two pets... the bastard human who had dared to ensure she couldn't tame more dragons from the oldest one!"

Ethan frowned as he saw the apostle pointing to him... however, he didn't say anything... or at least, anything to her. "Reload and ready..."

Giselle would have attempted to cut the head of that bastard... had the mage human didn't attack her... the next thing she knew was that, in the place where she was standing, a tiny explosion caused a tiny crater.

Giselle and her blue dragon prepared themselves to fight back.

Rory landed by Lelei's side. "Oh? what was that?"

"I also want to know... its potency is similar to a... to a grenade... perhaps even more." Ethan had his mouth open... just like the rest of the group.

"Having studied everything you gave me, I've developed my own type of magic." She suddenly started to shine in green... and a blue sphere surrounded her.

"Defense magic?" asked Rory.

"It's even more than that."... seeing Lelei smile always meant something epic... or at least that's what the North Americans have learned.

"That thing is now flying... I gonna calibrate the tracking device." Ethan commented.

Rory stepped forward. " **Entonces... ¿quién se va a rendir ahora?** (So... who's gonna surrender now?)" she smirked.

Yao and her friends saw everything from behind... yet, she didn't want to... was that... an apostle... controlling the dragons?... WHY?

Interestingly... Lelei moved incredibly fast! everybody got surprised when she seemed to be even faster than Rory.

The blue haired-mage cast at least 20 times the explosive spell. Giselle barely was dodging... until the 21st time, the spell hit her.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Lelei even didn't have any problem at dodging the flames of the dragon and in less than three seconds... four spells of those hit it.

The dragon fell... barely standing.

Sarah frowned as she passed the FGM to Manuel so he could aim. Ethan helped to ensure he wouldn't fail. "Don't approach!"

Giselle didn't know what was going to happen... but she could be sure of something.

It wasn't anything good.

She didn't have the opportunity to help her pet as Rory attacked her on the back and Lelei suddenly appeared in front of her and caused a new explosion. Giselle ended up colliding against a rock.

The second missile flew and even though the red dragon tried its best to get away... it got a direct hit on the stomach.

Giselle... perhaps for the first time in years... she felt... fear.

As she saw the weapon of her sister and that mage's spell near her face...

She couldn't do anything else... just give up...

* * *

 **If you don't understand what was that blue sphere Lelei used, well, it's the time relativity magic. After practicing more she managed to use it so she can move faster... from the perspective of the others. What she sees is that everybody else is moving slower. If you don't understand just look for the concept: Time dilatation. So... yeah, she can blow up stuff in your face and do it at an insanely high speed.**

 **Perhaps I made her even more powerful than in the canon... I don't know.**

 **And now everybody in the main team has killed a Fire Dragon... of course, Ethan still deserves more credit since he killed the biggest one and almost without help (or at least help that could be considered as extremely useful)**

 **It's said the fire dragon was a mother because... well, Giselle (at least in the manga as far as I remember) used a water dragon to breed the Fire Dragon so... they aren't an asexual species so... you understand.**

 **Rory would have started to learn English, too. In case you wonder why suddenly she can speak it.**

 **And more about Piña, when she's about to be crowned I cannot suddenly don't make her appear.**

 **It's amazing to think we're finally reaching the end. This is gonna be the first fanfic I finish...**

 **Anyway, time to answer reviews:**

 **Guest1:**

 **Yeah, I suppose that's true. But it was something that I knew since the very beginning that was going to happen if I wanted to do the things as realistic as possible (with people speaking their own language instead of everybody speaking English. Which, in a story that happens in another place that is not United States... well, it's always is like that)... had this only going to be in Spanish, I would have made it in Spanish as the other story Amor Infantil Entre Súper Héroes...**

 **Guest2:**

 **Who said I don't like them?... I said that after the end I always had thought since the moment I started writing this I wouldn't be able to make something new that could be considered as good because that was never planned and I feel it would only be pointless filler chapters. Or you mean that all the others don't like the chapters anymore?... is that true? if that's the case and everybody agrees... well, I can just say it dies here and that's it.**

 **I'm finishing this because it's my duty, my responsibility with everybody who has decided to follow the story and favorite it. Because I know how it feels when the author doesn't finish it. If I was attention addicted I would just move to another fandom without giving an end to this... even the reviews I get for this aren't that many...**

 **It's true, I got lazy and even a block-writer case attacked me during December... but not I'm not bored and I will finish this no matter what... unless I die, of course.**

 **I know I don't deserve forgiveness... but I never asked for it (because that actually would be pathetic). It's the readers who decide if they forgive me or not.**

 **Perseus12:**

 **It's not like they don't exist. Of course, they do...I just don't think I'm gonna show that... I mean, the only thing that would be interesting that crosses my mind is a single military ship taking down a whole pirate armada... but they already have planes... they would just use a bomber and that's it.**

 **Coment9:**

 **If you have continued reading chapters I suppose you already know they use the same weapons of today for the special region. Whatever they use to fight in our world... probably their soldiers have that iron-man like armor I saw in a magazine. With better versions of what they have today.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Through The Time And Space**

Giselle found herself in a situation where, if the other apostles ever discovered what had happened, she would be ridiculed for the rest of her so long life...

Even if that never became to be a problem, she just couldn't return to Hardy in this state... coming back with her hands empty, without Rory Mercury as a prisoner, would have been enough for she to deserve to be punished... but losing a battle against a mere human?! getting the dragons she spent so much effort at obtaining killed so easily?!

Hardy would kill her without a single second of hesitation... it's not like she could run away forever either... she would find her one way or another.

" **Es el fin...** (It's the end...)" her voice, once filled with the characteristic arrogance of a "superior being", was crushed and emanated despair. She didn't offer resistance when they chained her up.

" **Patético**. (Pathetic)"

Even more fear possessed her as she recognized that voice... she raised her head... she didn't find the demonic-lord body she expected... but that didn't change much. " **E-E-Emroy?!** "

It must have been the detail of the god and his new vessel becoming one, otherwise, it wouldn't have made any sense that Emroy gave her a peace and love signal.

Yet, this only ensured that Giselle's fear increased at a level that... just there wasn't a way to describe it with any language, no matter how much lexicon it possessed.

" **Rélajate, no me interesa lo que te pase.** (Relax, I don't care at all about you)."

The god was, indeed, more interested regarding certain corps that lied near there. He approached the red one.

Manuel decided to take the control back as he asked something. "Can we make another cool sword using these?" he grabbed a scale.

"Indeed. My personal sword was obviously crafted employing this material. Only that way it can be worthy of being wielded by me." the god commented as he looked with contempt at both swords Manuel had obtained recently.

Sarah turned off the radio as she had just reported the death of the two monsters. The pilots would be frustrated because of this time they hadn't gotten the opportunity to add a new kill to their score, but the important detail was the safety of the dark elves.

She turned to see the captured apostle. "We have no right to punish her, that privilege is for those she hurt."

Ethan nodded. "It's fair." He then forced Giselle to stand up. He threatened her with his gun.

Actually, the bullets wouldn't have been that much problem for the apostle... but not knowing the power capacity and thinking it could have the same one that the staff of destruction they had used to murder the dragons... she, again, didn't try to resist at all.

The other people present, specifically speaking of dark elves, felt... betrayed.

" **¡¿PORQUÉ?! ¡¿PORQUÉ DESPERTÓ AL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO?!** (WHY?! WHY YOU WOKEN UP THE FIRE DRAGON?!)" many of them yelled.

" **Hemos completado todos los rituales a tiempo... tal cual lo ordenaron...** (We realized all the rituals in time... just as you wished...)" Yao's rage was particularly higher than the one her friends held... yet she was the calmest one of them... or at least that was the case before all that hate exploded... is that how the gods rewarded their faith and loyalty?!

She attempted to murder the apostle with her own sword... it wouldn't have worked but she was too angry to think rationally. Lelei used her time magic to quickly disarm her and Sarah, along with Rory, held her.

The dark elf didn't care though, she struggled as if a beast she was, attempting to get free to cut piece by piece the parts of Giselle's body.

" **A los dioses no les suele interesar la vida de mortales.** (The gods does not care about the mortals' lives)."

Manuel, who still could hear what was happening, smiled as he shrugged. Why that didn't surprise him at all? The only possible exception was the one that lived inside him and that only because of the technology.

Giselle didn't say anything. She just walked as Ethan escorted her.

Yao finally relaxed a little, she knelt and growled much though. Lelei took this opportunity to collect dragon scales, too.

* * *

"This... is incredible..." Sarah smiled while scratching her hair. Not only they would return with a giant diamond... more gems and a full report of the local resources were on the list, too.

The superiors would be happy.

"Incredible indeed," Ethan commented, "Perhaps I could ger permission to go back home with something like this."

"I think I want to return, too." Sarah crossed her arms as she reflected on it.

"If you guys go back, I go back too... I need to find a new vessel for Emroy first though..." he sighed. He was playing with his swords. "At least we got some cool toys."

Sarah looked at the sword resting on her hip. "Yes, I suppose we could say that."

"We should celebrate once we are again at the other side of the Gate, we have become into dragon-slayers after all." Ethan suggested.

"Didn't you want to return to your family as quickly as possible?" Manuel asked.

"I can wait one day or two."

"Besides," Sarah spoke. "Getting a flight to Canada the very first day we are back is highly improbable."

"True." Manuel shrugged.

While they continued having a conversation, a certain dark elf who had brought them there in the first place approached. Before anybody could say anything, she knelt immediately.

" **¡Y-Y-Yo... estoy muy agradecida por lo que han hecho!** (I-I-I'm... very grateful for everything you've done!) **p-por favor, permitanme pagarles. ¡Haré lo que sea**! (p-please, allow me to reward you. I'll do anything!)"

Sarah raised her eyebrow. Ethan didn't react because of he didn't know a word of the local language... and Manuel grimaced.

"Em, I don't understand very well that last part..." Sarah turned to see her boyfriend.

"Eh..." Manuel rubbed his forehead. "If the last sentence is said literally speaking and she really means it... I think she wants to be our slave... problems are problems no matter what so let me solve this." He approached to the woman. He extended his arm and helped her to stand up. " **Si en verdad quiere eso... por favor hable con el sujeto de allá** (If you truly want that... please talk to the guy that is there)."

Manuel pointed with his finger... to Marvin. The soldier who previously had attempted to flirt with that elf girl back at Italica. He supposed he would like any kind of elf woman... besides, Ethan deserved some peace from girls after all that time with Rory following him everywhere.

Yao was partially confused... why? he hadn't killed the fire dragons... yet, slaves must never question their masters and she obeyed quickly.

"Did... did you just obtain him a date?" Ethan smiled.

"Oh, so you wanted her?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, please no..."

Sarah giggled.

Even though the elder elves asked the NorthAmericans to stay for a celebration, they refused.

They had still had work to do.

* * *

Piña felt insanely nervous. Nothing to be surprised about. It was the normal reaction anybody would have in her position.

If what they had told her was true, the response would arrive this day.

If she got permission to continue ruling her country... she would have to adapt herself to the politics from the other world.

Slavery wasn't allowed anymore. Although in practice it would take many years until the practice got erased, and perhaps it would be in the end impossible, since the day she would be crowned all the people living under her command must be equal to the law. The system also was known as a constitutional monarchy. This meant the end of the nobility, and her children could be replaced if the NorthAmericans decided they didn't represent the best of their interests.

Her kingdom was obligated to pay as tribute many natural resources she had never heard about. Titanium, iridium, and many others... she wasn't exactly sure if this could be considered as a bad point.

Although she didn't need to give back all the territory the old empire possessed, she couldn't force the other local nations to be vassals.

Finally, she would have to write a report every 30 days explaining everything that had happened in the kingdom.

She was more than willing to do all that... she just wanted the opportunity...

Finally, the three generals and their translator soldier entered the room.

They had a response for her.

Piña didn't say anything... she just waited... until the soldier placed a document on the table.

"Please, sign here." said the general Ryan.

Piña had to admit the details on the paper were incredibly well done.

"You have been accepted." The general Liam nodded.

"It's gonna be an honor to work together."

Piña... felt that she could start crying right there.

For the first time since all that begun... her bad luck was starting to disappear... now she truly had an opportunity!

"El honor... es mío. (I'm... I'm the one honored)"

The relief her soldiers felt was legendary...

* * *

Many days after that, Piña, with the help of Bozes, Panacha, and Hamilton, was getting dressed in her new queen outfit.

Compared to her previous armor, this one was certainly more stylized. The white color as the main one and the red as the secondary one. Some golden lines through it to ensure it had all the details that would be worthy of a queen. She almost looked like she was from a fairy tale.

Her mind, however, was occupied reflecting on everything that had occurred.

She knew that, more than a queen, she would be a puppet for three higher-ranked people... she knew her kingdom probably would never be the dominant part of the chain... but she couldn't really complain.

This had been the punishment from the gods to the empire for trying to abuse the sacred Gate.

She didn't know what the future held... how many things could have been different had her father and brothers been willing to listen to her?...

Remembering them almost made her cry... yet, she closed her eyes and ensured not a single tear rolled through her cheeks.

This day was the most important day of her life.

She couldn't demonstrate any weakness today.

She opened them again, this time, her eyes were filled with determination.

" **Ya está listo** (It's done)." Hamilton commented.

" **Luce verdaderamente hermosa, reina Piña.** (You look truly beautiful, queen Piña)." Bozes smiled happily.

Panacha nodded. " **Ella será la mejor reina.** (She will be the best queen)."

Piña sighed as she smiled. " **Me tomará mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a eso.** (It would take me so much time to get used to that)."

She stood up and walked towards the door, her knights following her.

* * *

Given the big level of destruction the capital had received during the invasion, it wasn't either possible or appropriate to celebrate such an important event there.

Because of that, and the fact that a capital the nearest to Arnus as possible was a better idea, Italica was selected to be the new capital of the kingdom.

The NorthAmericans had made some modifications to the town that made the event more impressive for those didn't come from the other world. They would have never imagined something like this.

Piña walked slowly through the corridor as she approached the stairs.

It was incredible that, even though it was night already, she was able to see as good as if it was noon.

It was amazing there could be music playing with such good quality without needing an orchestra.

She must need many months to understand how to use one of those telephones, a pc or anything.

But she was willing to try.

As Piña made her way up, the knights of her order displayed flags through her path.

When she finally was in front of the throne... this time, the previous emperor wasn't there to pass the crown...

She just sat on her "sacred" chair.

Two soldiers of North America approached to her with a book she had never seen... but she knew it was important for them.

She placed her hand over the book...

" **Juro que, como reina, no repetiré los mismos errores de los que me precedieron... juro que... la paz entre nuestra nación y Norte America será eterna!** (I swear that, as the queen, I will not repeat the same mistakes my predecessors did... I swear that... the peace between our nation and North America will be eternal!)"

Claps from everybody could be heard.

Some white pigeons were released and they started their flight.

As her crown was placed on her head... Piña smiled.

The third recon team had its respective place between crowd... until some of their members noticed something off.

"Where is the captain?" One of the American soldiers asked.

"Where are Manuel and Ethan?" one of the Mexicans looked around.

"Oh? you didn't hear?" asked Marvin, he smiled. "They requested an opportunity to return to our world."

"I think Ethan really wanted to see his family again... regarding the captain and the other..." Emma giggled as she closed her eyes. "I think they just wanted to spend some time alone, away from the job."

The others just laughed.

* * *

As they finished signing the documents that confirmed they weren't suffering any disease from the second Earth, les three amigos walked away from the space-time hole that had given them the opportunity to live an adventure they would never forget. They would eventually return, that was for sure... but they were going to enjoy the break.

"It's good to be back." Manuel smiled nodding... only to gave a serious and sad expression again. "I still need to get rid of Emroy though..."

"We'll get him a vessel." Sarah hugged him lovingly. "You'll see everything will be fine in the end."

Manuel wasn't a man who had faith in something... but this time he would trust her.

Ethan was more focused on talking with Lelei and Rory. "So, what do you think."

"It's... much better than just seeing images." Lelei actually smiled. The buildings... the cars, the streets... just like in the books.

Rory nodded as she appreciated the environment. "I'm eager to visit those clothes stores you mentioned."

"And we will... although." He turned to see his two friends. "Manuel, do you know a good hotel?"

"Not really, I never was a guy who went to outside a lot. As a result of this, I barely know the streets and all that stuff." He shrugged, caressing Sarah's hair.

"Well, long live the internet." Sarah giggled as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah... so, should we get a taxi? or... considering how much money do we have thanks to the scales... we should buy a car!"

"Wasting money for the sake of wasting money?" Manuel smirked. "Count me in!"

"Let's just make sure its flying capacities are the best ones!" Sarah excitedly said.

"Well, of course!"

Les Three Amigos took a moment to look back at the Gate... and then they continued their path to a bright future.

* * *

 **So... yeah, this is technically speaking the end.**

 **I'm aware that perhaps it is not the best end... I know that this story was never the best... but I really appreciate all the support you have given to me. It makes me happy that you tolerated the format of displaying a different language for the Saderians for the sake of realism... I know perhaps a third different one might have been a better option... but I barely knew any French or Japanese back then when I started this. Perhaps one day I will replace all the "Saderian" for Japanese, just like I took my time to read the whole story again to fix as many grammar mistakes as possible. I really appreciate that, even though I'm not the most acceptable person to write in this language, you still continued reading me.**

 **I think I did a decent job at giving our three protagonists enough relevance. Not the best, but decent. But, of course, the last word belongs to all of you.**

 **Of course, you all know I'm gonna release another last chapter with the background of our three protagonists... containing also an epilogue. To make it work I think it's gonna be a chapter where the characters themselves narrate their stories. Probably happening in the 207X and containing some ideas some of you have sent to me regarding the future of Falmart. (Let's remember that, in this story, the Gate won't close until 214X)**

 **Talking more about why, again, took me so long to release this... the exams... as usual. I mean, technically speaking I still have one exam left... but you know, with all that regarding the CODVID-19 it's possible they are going to cancel the classes for the sake of protecting us. I am sick at this moment actually, but it's not that virus as far as I can say. I'm not either coughing as if there was no tomorrow or suffering fever at all.**

 **Anyway... honestly, I don't know what else to say so let's answer the reviews.**

 **Angel Isai:**

 **I can't really do something that interesting with that though... it would be more like filler.**

 **Perseus12:**

 **They have just obtained their freedom. Their contact with the new rulers is not good but in the end, they, through the kingdom (since it's not an empire anymore), will become probably just more puppets of the North Americans.**

 **Guest:**

 **I did that again... sometimes I seriously ask myself how I didn't notice all that shit...**

 **Owieeey:**

 **An epilogue is what comes next.**

 **See you all in the epilogue!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Butterfly Effect**

A Canadian boy walked alone at one of the bridges of Edmonton.

He enjoyed reading a book that kind old lady had allowed him to bring back home.

He was reading it aloud. It would still some time until he would learn to use only his mind to study things that he enjoyed so much.

"To calculate the distance between the stars there are many methods. One of them is the stellar parallax. Placing a finger in front of the face and covering an eye with the other hand, an apparent change of position is generated on the finger. Covering the other eye causes the same thing. Both apparent positions form an angle that can be measured and used with some geometry to calculate the distance between the face and the finger. The same principle can be applied to the stars with a similar process. Taking two photos of a star, each one with six months of difference, displays an apparent shift of position, this time caused by the Earth and the different parts of its orbit around the sun. Friedrich Bessel made the first successful parallax measurement in 1838, for the star 61 Cygni, using a Fraunhofer heliometer at Königsberg Observatory."

Technically this book was more advanced for what you would expect to give to an eight years old boy, but it wasn't like they could deny him a book at the library as long as the book didn't contain any adult themes or images.

Good thing this boy was interested in astronomy and not biology.

"I'm home." he opened the door of his house and saluted his parents working at the restaurant.

"How school was?" asked her mother as she patted him.

"Normal, as always." he shrugged as he just walked away in direction to his room.

He placed the book on the table as he scratched his hair...

The truth was that, even though this kid certainly liked stars and all that other subjects related to it... math had been causing him headaches since... well, always.

He pulled out both a notebook and a calculator from his backpack to start practicing.

The math formula was there... and yet, to say his calculations were erroneous would be a euphemism.

If he couldn't get it right with simple examples...

The kid sighed in frustration as he decided to take a rest.

He decided to go to the room where the PC was. Fortunately, his brother hasn't returned yet so it meant he could play a little.

He opened a Game Boy Advance emulator.

The game? Advance Wars 2.

After beating the campaign in normal mode, it was time to beat it in Hard Mode.

This was another of his interests in life. Reading about the war in story classes... kinda had the opposite effect you would expect in a kid. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact the books count the world war 2 as an "epic" story.

This game also didn't display the brutality of a massive conflict so it may have been another factor.

* * *

After some hours, another person entered the room the PC was. "Another long day... urgh." Logan Clark sighed as he let his backpack hit the floor.

The kid did a quick save to ensure is progress didn't get lost as he closed the emulator and moved aside to allow his brother to use the computer.

"How was your day?" the kid asked. Even if he wasn't going to control the device, he always enjoyed seeing his brother playing or doing homework.

"It was great, I got excellent results in the exams so I can relax in peace." Logan happily was searching for the game Age Of Mythology.

"Nice." the kid scratched his hair.

After a while, when his brother needed to go to the bathroom, the kid decided to "take a look" at the exam his brother had had... it was a math test. Unsurprisingly, the teacher had given him an A. As the kid returned the page inside the backpack... he felt ashamed as he remembered his previous math test... a C.

He had to work harder...

Unlike previous times, this time the kid paid more attention to his homework than his brother playing.

* * *

Years later... he hadn't improved a lot... he got sometimes a B... but Cs were still the standard.

At least his brother had brought a new console. A PlayStation 4.

Something that made him feel curious was if either he was controlling another soldier... or just a camera with hands, legs and a weapon. He didn't know anything regarding how a videogame was programmed, who knows what kind of weird stuff all this stuff had.

It's not like he hadn't seen another "realistic" games about the war similar to this one before, but this was just awesome! the action was brutal, explosions and shootings wherever he could see!

As his avatar crossed a door to inside a building, he started shooting at two enemy players. Unfortunately, he wasn't an Asian kid so... it went as well as anybody could expect from someone with so low experience.

He sighed as he continued the battle once he had respawned.

The more kills the got as he practiced... the more he liked this game.

* * *

A few years after... the Canadian felt he didn't have a purpose in his life. He didn't know why... but his math scores just never reached the standard he was sure it was necessary to work in a space agency.

He just wasn't good at it... and this wasn't even the most complex formulas that existed...

What would he do?

As always, his brother had success without seeming he would stop obtaining it soon.

A good job as a programmer in the neighboring country.

This meant the Canadian teenager had received more presents, like a better PC and it couldn't be said he was a low-middle class anymore... yet... he felt kinda useless...

As he reflected walking through the house... he found an old paper that his brother had received time ago when he was still studying.

That day some soldiers had visited the university to get some more people for the Canadian army...

He... considered it...

He didn't have enough age to enlist in the army... but maybe this could work?

Would his parents accept it?

Probably the answer to the second question as a big no... but what about the first one?

He was decent at the school activities that needed physical strength.

And his life was his... it was his decision to do whatever he wanted to... regardless of what reaction his parents could have.

Besides, those were peaceful times... initiating a war would only cause the destruction of the whole planet through a nuclear attack... and nobody was stupid enough to attempt it or even consider it.

What possibly could go wrong?

* * *

Years ago, another kid in Mexico also had his own problems.

The school... wasn't the most boring thing that could have existed... the problem was being with such an insanely high number of other children for so much time so many times throughout the week.

What was the point? usually, the other kids were just putrid rats...

He held an iron pipe he had gotten from a broken metal chair-desk of the classroom.

He swung it multiple times until it actually hit his target.

And oh boy, how much he had desired to break this stupid asshole's face...

As the other kid fell on the ground, placing both hands on the face thanks to the damn pain, the other bullies ran away as the threat of that pipe remained as the first kid looked at them with rage.

The kid on the floor only suffered an even worse destiny as the first kid hit him on the stomach, the back, again on the face,

Of course, after all that, he began to cry like a little bitch.

There were two reasons why the first kid had been attacking this other one in particular.

The first one had something to do with how many times this bully had been bothering him... and the second one...

The kid with the pipe knelt to recover something. It was one of those girly notebooks that had a rose cover, cute stars, and all that girly stuff.

He gave a kick to the boy on the ground and then he walked away.

A certain girl whose hair and clothes had been made a mess thanks to those bastards was crying a lot... until the point it became so annoying...

"Tomala. (Take it)" the kid with the pipe rolled his eyes as he extended his arm.

When she noticed her precious diary back... she smiled as she held it again.

However, she turned back to thank this kindly boy... he was already too far.

The kid, however, already knew this would cause problems.

After all, the authorities were assholes who only reacted when someone was defending themselves or helping others.

He growled like a beast as he began looking for a place where to sit un boredom until they call him.

* * *

Hours after that, he finally was in front of the director of the school, both his parents and the parents of that other piece of shit were present... along with the piece of shit, of course.

"Solo, por favor, dime. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (Just, please, tell me. Why did you do that?)" the woman on the other side of the desk asked.

The kid only closed his eyes as he growled. "Da igual lo que yo diga, nadie va a creerme. (It does not matter what I say, nobody will believe me)"

"Escucha, yo solo quiero resolver todo esto (Listen, I just want to resolve all this)"

"Mentira, lo que usted quiere es aparentar que no es una inútil (Wrong, what you want is to make it appear as if you're not useless)" the kid yawned.

Manuel's parents had to cover their faces to hide their embarrassment, followed by his father giving him a zap on the head.

Not that he cared. Even in the best scenario, the other asshole would only get a warning... like the ones they had been receiving since the beginning of the classes.

In the travel to return home, his parents were yelling at him... as he ignored them.

This, of course, upset them even more.

"¡No puedes tratar a la gente así! (You can treat the people like that!)" his father yelled at him as they finally arrived home.

"¡Debes respetar a tus mayores! (You must respect the elders)"

He didn't care, he just kicked the door of his room.

The kid growled. "El respeto se gana, no se pide. Esos pedazos de basura no lo merecen (The respect is something you earn, not demand it. Those pieces of garbage don't deserve it)"

He also didn't bother to try to defend himself when his father brought the belt to leave some cute marks on his back.

Besides... real people don't cry with crap like this.

* * *

Arriving sooner to classes always allowed the advantage to do a final check in order to determine if some homework had been left forgotten and still needed to be done.

It also allowed choosing the seat the student preferred the most. In this guy's case? the obvious option was the seats of the last line, the ones of the part of behind. Those were the most classical seats for an anime protagonist after all.

Besides, in this case, it offered an excellent sight of the trains every time they passed. Counting them was always funny.

As he was reading the news using his cell phone... he always found the same crap of every day.

Three people murdered.

Many corps found inside a very big pit of those the drug traffickers used to vanish people.

Five assaults where the cops had been, as expected, useless.

X amount of women raped Y times per day.

He left the phone on the chair-desk as he rubbed his face in frustration.

What was the fucking point of living in a shitty country like this?

Many could tell him: just don't think about it.

The problem is... he couldn't do that.

Where the hell were the heroes in this world?

Stories of good defeating evil... they seemed less than fucking placebo drugs.

He saw something new as he checked the phone again.

A car accident.

Meh.

Again.

Nothing new.

* * *

Yeah... nothing new...

Well, in part it was false...

The new part was that this time it was finally his turn to get a tragedy.

His brother and sister cried in front of both corps of the couple that had brought them into the world.

The boy that hours ago had read the new on the internet... was sitting near... but perhaps not enough.

His eyes didn't seem to lay on anything... and anybody could believe that any life force had been drained from them...

Today, the dices had played against him...

Although it was obvious the siblings of their parents weren't going to abandon them in the economic aspect of life... it was still very depressing arriving home and not being received by at least a mother.

This had obliged him to learn more about how to do the chores of the home.

Sweeping wasn't exactly the most entertaining thing in the universe, but he wasn't going to complain. This was necessary.

He didn't want to deal with his sister crying and running around because of another stupid cockroach.

Coincidentally, thinking about his sister seemed to have summoned her as she entered the house...

But her scared face filled with tears didn't give him a good impression...

Now what?

He approached to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "¿Q-Qué pasó? (W-What happened?)"

Between sobs, she tried her best to speak and do not cry more. "E-Estaba e-en la peluquería... c-c-cuando entraron un tipos con p-p-pistolas... se llevaron n-n-nuestros celulares... (I-I was at the hairdresser's shop... w-w-when some men entered armed with g-g-guns... they took o-o-our phones...)"

As he hugged her to comfort her... he felt the rage of his "spirit" to increase until unknown limits.

He wanted to have their blood on his hands and play with their heads as if they were balls.

He already knew since he was a kid that he wanted to work at something that implied dealing with bastards without the right to exist...

However, being a police officer wasn't just enough for him.

But this made him feel even more determined... he was going to be a soldier.

Once the had become 18 years old, he even didn't bother to have a good breakfast that day... no... there was only one thing he wanted so damnly focus on... visiting the recruiting office.

* * *

Anybody would normally expect that a little girl would be enjoying playing with dolls based on the princesses and, basically, being a cute cinnamon roll or something like that.

And this girl wasn't exactly an exception... it's just that her style of playing with princesses was different from usual.

Her Nintendo Switch allowed her to play that marvelous game that seemed to be a videogame equivalent of the imagination of the girl like her.

The princess Peach gave multiple attacks against the enemy player who was using Cloud Strife to play online.

The poor fifteen years old teenager couldn't possibly know he was getting rekt by a 10 years old girl.

As the "SOLDIER" got knocked out from the stage, the princess Peach got the victory.

She wondered if she should play using Samus or Zelda on the next occasion as she decided she had enough for that day regarding Smash Bros.

Considering the Triforce lamp of her bedroom and the many Pokemon stuffed toys a kinda obvious answer would be that she would play either Zelda Breath Of The Wild or perhaps Pokemon Sword... but not in this case. This time she wanted to play a game she had received as a present some time ago but... she wasn't that interested at first.

It was the game of a woman who also appeared in Smash. She wielded a sword, an ax, a spear, and even a bow.

If she remembered correctly, this game had something do to with strategy.

On the other hand, she was pretty much making time to wait for her daddy to give him a great hug.

As the man finally appeared, she didn't waste any second to do what she wanted.

"Daddy!" the man quickly carried her on his back.

As a soldier, the man wasn't always present at home. Especially considering his rank as a lieutenant.

"How is daddy's little princess?"

"I did all my homework, and I just beat someone in Smash!"

"Oh?! really?! that's my girl! Daddy is so proud!"

The hug transformed into something more similar to a bear hug... which of course the girl appreciated a lot.

* * *

As her fourteenth anniversary of existence arrived years after that, it was time for her father to keep his promise.

Normally a father wouldn't allow her daughter to have a weapon regardless of the age. However, this man knew she needed something to protect himself. He wasn't stupid and he knew her princess had a... privileged figure that increased the possibility of being attacked.

Probably he would have trained her even if that wasn't the case anyway...

He had brought her to place away from the city to practice.

To begin, he had given her a 9mm gun, something easy.

As he helped her to have a correct body position and holding the weapon, he told her. "Remember, this is not a toy, soldier."

"Yes," she nodded and smiled. "I'm perfectly aware."

She aimed at some practice targets.

As she pulled the trigger and the bullet initiated its travel, a hole appeared on the dummy... and, as anybody could expect from a novice, it didn't hit the center.

It wasn't a bad hit, but it wasn't also that great. If she had been using a bow and she would be participating in the Olympic games, she would have obtained 7 points with this shoot.

"Not bad." the father commented. "Go on."

As she continued shooting, her father stopped her for a moment. "Remember the recoil."

While this gun didn't have that much... if she continued like that she would have ended up kissing the weapon.

She gulped as she continued the practice.

Her shoots didn't seem to improve much at first though. This frustrated her until the point she was pretty much determined to get a shoot of 10 points. This reduced the number of bullets she used per minute.

She wasn't going to shoot unless she was sure the hit would be perfect.

Months and months of training had helped a lot. Mr. Brewster had finally allowed her to try different weapons... and one of them was an M4.

She didn't like it.

After so much time attempting to do only perfect shoots... using something that usually implied multiple ones that weren't perfect... wasn't that comfortable.

"May I try other weapons?" she asked as she frowned.

The man nodded.

As she took a look at all her options... she saw an M110.

A weapon designated for snipers... the difference was great.

When she prepared to shoot, it almost felt like this... was designated for her to use. She felt incredibly comfortable.

She waited... she waited...

She fired.

Perfect hit.

She had such a grin on her face.

She fired again.

Perfect hit.

Almost perfect hit...

Almost perfect hit...

Perfect hit!

* * *

Physical training was fun.

Even though she hadn't yet enough age to join the military and start working for her country, preparing herself to do not have any problems during the first training sessions would be an excellent idea.

She was flexing at one of those curious parks where there was some equipment for a gym. She used the strength of her arms to raise herself over the height of a tube and then let herself fall. She repeated the process for at least thirty minutes. Then she began flexing on the floor.

After that, another thirty minutes of jogging.

As she sat to take a rest, she drank a good soda.

Because of obvious reasons, she wasn't the only present in that park... and she wasn't dumb enough to do not notice some idiots were taking their time... "enjoying the landscape"

As another teenager approached with one of those smiles that any retarded would have... she pretended she wasn't aware of him.

"Hey, baby. Why are you so alone?"

She didn't respond.

"Are you mute perhaps? don't worry, I just want to-"

The guy didn't waste his time to sit by her side and "accidentally" approaching one of his had to her back... and it was kinda obvious what would have been his next step... had she not suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and forcing him to fall from the bench with his head being the first thing to collide with the floor.

"You want to know me more "deeply"... right?"

She kicked him like five times.

"Get out of here, unless you want your stupid face to be the next one!"

She sighed as the useless ran away.

He wasn't the first one... and probably not the last one she would have to deal with.

She wasn't going to be a drama queen because of it though.

As she returned home, she played Final Fantasy 6 using her phone as she knew she had to play the FF7 once she was home.

* * *

What most people didn't understand is that saying something happened randomly never meant it happened because of yes.

The statistic worked very well.

No matter how low was the possibility, as long as there's an infinite amount of time and the event didn't contradict the laws of reality, that even is going to happen.

The butterfly effect existed, many events of the past had demonstrated it.

Certain wannabe artist getting rejected by the art school somehow had made that said artist become the most famous villain of the previous century.,

The most famous captain had declared the maiden voyage of the biggest ship of the world would have been his last time being captain... and it became true when he went down with the ship.

A random announcement for a DLC with a crown shaped-like power-up had caused an artist to create a gerbender version of a famous villain which generated a global trending of artworks and even increased the price of the stocks of the company that announced said DLC.

It was thanks to this effect that these three meet each other even though nothing in their lives really indicated this would happen.

And it was all thanks to the Gate and the boredom of the goddess who opened it.

And this is what had caused the fall of the old Saderian Empire.

And thirty years later...

* * *

Ethan, now retired from duty, enjoyed something that, even though he would have preferred it to be his real work, still make him feel happy.

Using a Celestron Nextar telescope, the men watched the Andromeda Galaxy.

It was his wife who actually got money with this kind of thing though.

It was a little weird to think when he met her, she was already naked... scared and she had half the age he had...

Nobody would tell that kind of story to a kid, but because of she was technically speaking an alien and their DNA didn't allow it, they never had children of their own. It was better that way though, she was always busy studying and his old days as soldier would have ensured the children were raised actually by their grandparents instead.

She was beautiful, smart... and he really loved her blue sky hair.

"You didn't forget to pack your clothes?"

Lelei entered the room, now being 45 years old. Her glasses and modern suit almost made it look like she belonged to this world. Anybody would assume her hair was the product of some hair cosmetics.

"Of course not." He pointed with his finger to his suitcase.

The woman, happy with the situation, sat on her husband's legs.

The ex-soldier didn't waste time to hug her and enjoy the lips of the astronomer-mage woman.

"You know, sometimes I miss your green uniform."

"And I miss your mage clothes, too."

"I can buy one of those Japanese cosplays."

"And I can, for the sake of remembering the old times, get dressed in green again."

She smiled. "Sounds good."

Her stoic nature had faded time ago... and he wasn't going to complain.

"Have I ever told you that you shine more than even the biggest star?"

"Yes, but I always like hearing it."

* * *

In the nation that was in the middle of the territory of the whole North American Union, another couple also enjoyed life.

If there was something they never stopped loving was playing together a good videogame.

As Mario paid five coins to the ghost, said ghost robbed 21 coins to Luigi... when the green sibling was about to reach star to buy it.

"I should have known." Manuel rubbed his forehead and leaned on the sofa.

His wife giggled. "So, 2 wins I, 2 wins you?"

"This hasn't ended yet."

"I've won most of the minigames. It's pretty obvious the bonus stars are mine."

"... Touché." he shrugged.

After a while, the app of the phone indicated the presence of someone on the other side of their main door.

The door camera then displayed the faces of two persons they knew so well.

As they allowed the door to be opened, they stood up and walked to welcome them.

As les three amigos meet each other in person once again, they hugged each other with the addition of Lelei.

"It feels good to be able to give you five again." Manuel commented as they did that.

"I can agree." Ethan nodded.

"Has your slave being inefficient recently?" Lelei asked to Sarah.

"At all, he cooks and does the chores when he must." She kissed Manuel.

"You get used to loving your chains." he shrugged. "You know what they say, the women's hair is stronger than a car at max speed trying to rip your ear off."

"A very certain fact." Lelei adjusted her glasses.

"Let's help you with those things." Sarah helped Lelei to grab her suitcases.

It was a shame her magic powers didn't work on this side of the Gate. It would have been helpful.

"A shame we still don't have robots to take care of these details." Ethan commented.

"We don't need them, we will always be soldiers after all."

And that was true in physical meaning.

As they sat again... it was time to do what they liked the most.

Play videogames and watch anime together once more!

* * *

A loli-like woman dressed in black walked by her master's side. His new body wasn't as threatening as the old one... but that didn't really matter when he had given up on being a "god" in the sense of ruling over humanity. He was now "50 years old" and dressed a suit.

" **¿Algo más que debamos hacer, maestro?** (Anything else we should do, master?)"

The man set something on fire as he watched the species to start building a new structure on the old "sacred soil" of Arnus.

" **Nada, puedes ir a divertirte tanto como quieras** (Nothing, you can go get fun as much as you want.) "

She shrugged and smiled as she jumped away to have a nice talk with a friend.

Piña Co Lada was also present at the base.

She was reading the complete report while Bozes and Hamilton watched their phones.

The North Americans had not wasted time attempting to understand the nature of the Gate to open their own ones. But at the same time, another project of them had recently appeared.

The idea of forming a permanent colony of humans from that side of the Gate to stay in her world even if that someday meant to do not return to their original world anymore.

It's not like this was something new for them as far as she knew. There was a planet on the other side called Mars that already had its own colony being built.

She just wanted to make sure the transition was as pacific as everything had been since she became queen.

She smiled as she saw demi-humans helping to construct some greenhouses.

" **Tiempo sin verte.** (Nice to see you again)"

She heard a voice she knew so well.

It was so strange she was still as "young" as she was when Pila met her... while she had progressively become old. It was also strange being friends with an apostle like this.

" **Rory, ¿qué haces aquí?** (What are you doing here?)" she and the loli hugged each other.

" **Mi maestro quería ver la construcción de algo como esto. Todavía no han podido llevarlo a Marte por lo que le ofrecieron esto.** (My master wanted to see the construction of something like this. They haven't been able to bring him to Mars so they offered him this)"

" **Ya veo.** (I see)." she sighed. " **Me pregunto cuando nosotros iremos a los otros planetas de nuestro lado** (I wonder when we're going to visit the other planets of our side)."

" **Lo único seguro es que yo estaré allí cuand pase** (The only certain thing is that I will be there when it happens)."

" **Sí, de eso estoy segura.** (Yes, I'm sure about that)."

If her country had developed until the point even some of the low-middle class citizens of her nation lived as comfortable as she used to live during her life as a princess...

Who knows what else the future holds?

* * *

 **And... that's it.**

 **I had to burn my brain to force myself to continue writing because my memory has run out of ideas since time ago but... here it is. What is promised is a debt.**

 **If you wonder why Manuel and Sarah didn't have children... I didn't include them because probably they would have been generic kids who would only say generic things like: it's uncle Ethan! play with us!... and would only have like three things to say so... meh. Besides, it's time for having some characters based on modern couples that barely have children and in the best case they have pets... right?**

 **In the end, Ethan married the one that never attempted to rape him. It makes sense to me lol.**

 **Ethan and Manuel's past was easier to create, while Sarah was more like the classical citizen who cares about the country.**

 **Just, in case someone decides to draw them or something, remember Ethan is left-handed, Manuel right-handed and Sarah is both things.**

 **What else should I have to say? again, it's been an honor to have you all reading me. Even if some concepts of the story bothered you. If you still want to read something written by me, you can go to read my Fire Emblem Heroes fanfic or even my Starforce fanfic that I'm going to continue writing now this is over.**

 **Regarding the situation the world is facing, I have nothing to say that would be new instead of the classical stuff you have already heard so... meh.**

 **Time to answer reviews for the last time:**

 **Draegon75:**

 **Unfortunately, no sane man would allow that XD**

 **Perseus12:**

 **It's been nice reading your reviews every time.**

 **ATP:**

 **I didn't really have something to do with her.**

 **EvilTheLast:**

 **Thanks. It's not the best stuff you can find I really don't deserve people forgiving me sometimes... but thanks, thanks a lot.**

 **Goodbye and may the power protect you!**


End file.
